Almost forced to play, again!
by Meye
Summary: AU. When a certain Hybrid named Klaus gets bored after killing Esther and Finn with the help of his family, he decides to throw a real party for a few selected people instead of that ball his mother had wanted to throw. Game!Series Bonnie/multiple pairing
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!_

_**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)_

_**About the story:** AU. My retake of episode 3x14. Basically, Klaus found out about his mother plans before the invites to the Ball where distributed and with his brothers and sister' help; gets rid of both Finn and Esther, by burning down the Witches house with Esther inside and re-daggering Finn. Since this fic is supposed to be close to PWP, I won't go into the whole story just mentioned and will simply start the story as if everything had had time to cool down. Oh! And Abby's gone back to live with Jamie. This is not a sequel and can be read before or after 'Forced to play, almost!' But I guess that you should read the other one first! :)_

_Each chapter will be a different game played by the gang, but will focus on Bonnie. Bonnie/multiple pairing, but endgame is Kennett._

_**A/N:** I bet no one was expecting this (starting by me actually) So this is my promised fic, since no one minded my Kennett tendencies, you shall see them in here. (And I'll try to respect what we have seen of Kol's personality so far as much as possible) This will go pretty much the same way as the last time, so I won't repeat myself! Of course, I'll be bringing back the previous fic "classics"(6) with new turns of events and I'll be adding a few new games (4)! Though, don't expect the games to be in the same order. LOL Have fun reading guys!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_[Compulsions]_

Bonnie walked outside to the mailbox; she grabbed the mail and went back inside, not caring for the world that she was still in her light pink baby doll and slippers. She looked through the envelopes and saw one that looked fancier than the others and was intrigued by it. She opened it, pulled out a card and read:

― _**You are invited to a 'Truce Party' thrown by the Mikealson family for the weekend at their Mystic Fall residence. Please make sure to dress comfortably for the occasion and bring enough for the remaining of your stays. ―**_

"You have got to be kidding me?" exclaimed Bonnie. She was about to throw the invitation in the recycling bin when she saw a handwritten note at the back.

― _**Bonnie, it has come to my attention that both my brothers, Klaus and Elijah are on your 'Vengeance list'. And for standing up to them I find you both reckless and fearless, something I quite enjoy in a woman. I've also heard of your distaste for Vampires which make me think that you will probably throw this away… So please, acknowledge that event though I'm the youngest, I am still the most lethal of my family and that your absence would make me very unhappy. And I do Vampire things when I'm unhappy… So please Bonnie, kindly accept our invitation. ~ All yours, Kol. ―**_

"How dare you!" she screamed out loud, hoping he would hear her somehow.

She went to her bedroom and called her two best friends in a conference call.

"Did you get it too?" asked Caroline, too excited for Bonnie's taste.

"Caroline," started Elena reproachfully. "Are you really happy about this?"

"N-No… but… it's a party and you both know how I feel about parties?" replied the blond Vampire.

"Thrown by the Originals!" shot back Bonnie.

"I spoke with Damon and Stefan, both of them received the invitation too. They will go." said Elena.

"Me too." replied Bonnie.

"WHAT?" exclaimed both Caroline and Elena.

"I don't have a choice." She read the note.

"We should all go then!" said Caroline.

"What if it's a trap? And Rebekka will likely try something on me" voiced Elena with concerned.

"They could have killed us a month ago after burning down the Witches house, but they didn't. They have been keeping it low profile actually, so I guess that we are as safe as we can be." answered Bonnie.

"You know what this means?" asked Caroline. "Shopping! Cause I am not going to spend a weekend in that mansion with old stuff for sure. We have two days."

…

Bonnie took a deep breath, sighed deeply as she held unto her carry-on as if her life depended on it. Finally, she pressed the doorbell; hoping that she wouldn't be the first one of the gang to have arrived. They had decided to go in separated group as if going to any other party to give the impression that they weren't scared. After much pushing from Caroline, Bonnie had decided to change her wardrobe for the occasion; instead of looking gypsy chic, she hoped for a simply classy look. Thus making her wear this this cute black one shoulder romper with a green belt; matching the color of her eyes and a pair of flip-flops.

The door finally opened and she saw the only remaining female Original.

"Rebekka." said Bonnie in a neutral voice and nodded.

"So Witch, you have decided to come after all. Seems like my brother' scheming actually worked!" she replied in a bored tone.

"Sister," said a condescending voice. "Please, be polite to our guess." said Elijah coming behind his sister. "Miss Bennett, please come inside."

She didn't say anything and step inside. As soon as she was in, she felt something wash over her and panicked.

"What happened?" she asked wide-eyes.

"Precautions." answered Elijah. "The house was spelled to stop you from going outside of the house or the backyard, it purged all vervain from your body and also nullified, temporary, your powers. Please, don't worry, no harms will come to you or your friends." assured the man calmly. "Would you like for me to show you to your room?"

"Not really." replied Bonnie through greet teeth.

"I guess that this is my cue to take over…" said a smooth voice coming down the stairs.

They all looked up.

"Kol." said Rebekka pouting.

"Sis, why are you antagonising Bonnie? She hasn't done anything to you, yet." He said, coming to stand beside her. He smiled devilishly at the petite Witch. "Bonnie, please let me escort you upstairs." asked the Original, but she knew it wasn't a request.

He took her carry-on and they started to walk toward her room.

"This is never going to work." said Elijah in a low voice. "Anyway, Kol thinks too highly of himself and to lowly of mortals."

"Pff! Kol never had problems sleeping with mortals, but this is not the case, she's a Witch and I know my brother, he has a soft spot for Witches. And how much do you wanna bet that he will get her in a bed before the end of the weekend?" replied Rebekka.

* * *

><p>Kol opened a door and Bonnie looked inside.<p>

"Wow…" she whispered before she could stop herself.

"Glad that the room is to your likings. So Bonnie, wouldn't you be an angel and share something with me?"

Bonnie looked at him frowning.

"I despise Vampires like you." She snarled at him.

"We can't have that… And you don't even know me!"

"You are no different than the likes of Damon; threatening innocent people when you don't get your ways…"

"Well, you have to admit that if I had asked you politely, you would have turned me down without knowing me." He replied smirking.

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but closed it immediately.

"Aw! I guess that means you agree with me" he exclaimed proudly as he dropped her carry-on on the bed, opening and went through her stuff appreciatively.

Went he pulled out a lace cheeky panty, Bonnie snapped out of her dazed and pushed him aside.

"Tell me then, what made you hate Vampires?"

"They don't care about…"

"No! No! No!" he cut smiling. "There must be something that made you hate Vampires before everything else, what was it."

"I-I'm not sure…" she found herself answering honestly. "I guess it was Damon. Because before him, I didn't mind them that much… but again, my grams told me about them and then there was Ben, Anna and her mom, Katherine…"

"So basically, remove that and you wouldn't mind Vampires?"

"I guess, but then came Klaus… so we are back to square one."

"I see…" said Kol, looking thoughtful.

Out of nowhere, Kol grabbed her face between his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

_[You will forget your hate for Vampires and you will move on with Klaus, Rebekka and Elijah; giving us all a second chance. Let the burden of your heritage leave you for now. Enjoy your weekend to the fullest.]_ he ordered her.

She blinked a few times, before the mist left her eyes.

"Kol?"

"Yes?" he asked simply.

"Give me back the panties your stole and put in your pocket." She replied.

Kol was actually surprised that she had seen him do it. He laughed.

"Well…" he started spinning said panty around his index. "What do I get in exchanged?"

"Nothing!"

"Well then, finders' keepers!" he answered.

"Kol," she warned. "Give it back!" she yelled, trying to reach out to the garment as she stood on her tiptoe.

The Original laughed wholeheartedly at Bonnie's failing attempt. She tried again but fell forward, making them both fall on the bed with a huff. Kol looked up to a deeply blushing Bonnie.

"You are one gorgeous woman!" he said smiling seductively. "I can work with… this…" he finished putting his free hand at the small of her back and nipped at her jugular.

"You are NOT biting me Kol Mikealson!"

"Fine… for now… Then I want a kiss!"

"W-What? NO! Where is this coming from? Don't tell me the falling in love in a second crap is an Original's trait?" replied Bonnie bemused and sarcastically.

He laughed again; this girl was all fire with or without compulsion; he loved that. He had wanted to take a bite out of the Witch and drink his fill, but now, he wanted her in every possible ways.

"Nah! That's Nicklaus' and Elijah's style, I prefer to take a few days to decide myself."

Bonnie was shocked by his answer until she looked at him, he was smirking, mirth dancing in his eyes; she giggled and blushed at her own reaction.

"So, do I get my kiss?" he pushed again.

"Why would I kiss you?"

"Better break the ice now than later, don't you think? We have all those sexy games for us to play!"

"WHAT? I am not playing those types of games!"

"Why so shy? Anyway, don't try changing the subject. I want my kiss!" he said more urgently.

Bonnie turned is head and kissed his cheek rapidly. But as she tried to pull back and stand up; Kol let go of the panty and brought her face back to his and kissed her right on the lips. He took his time and finally, her lips opened and he slipped his tongue inside. There was no battle from Bonnie as she let him kiss the daylight out of her; she moaned softly.

The sound was too much for the Original and he couldn't resist anymore, he bit her tongue.

Bonnie gasped and used all her strength to pull back holding a hand to her mouth.

"You bit me you moron!" she half yelled!

He stood up, licking his lips seductively.

"I did and you tasted amazing. Shall we continue?" he asked unremorseful.

"You're an ass!" she snarled at him, marching to the door.

He stopped her midway.

"Bonnie… Come on, don't be angry now."

She kept quiet and didn't meet his eyes. Kol could see that she was truly uncomfortable with him biting her; so that must have been where the real problem had started for her to hate Vampires in the first place. Now, this was going to be a challenge, make her enjoy the biting. For now though, he had to get this under control.

"I promise, I won't bite you again… unless you asked me to." He said in his soft and seductive voice.

"You better not… jerk!"

He chuckled before throwing her over his shoulder, making her squealed. He exited the room to go back downstairs.

"Kol, let me go!" she complained, hitting him, until she realised that she was hitting his ass.

"Don't stop on my account!" he laughed.

"Bonnie?" asked a feminine voice, obviously shocked.

Kol put her back on the floor; they were finally at the bottom of the stairs. The Witch saw her brunette best friend; looking shell-shocked with both Stefan and Damon at her side. The Salvatore brothers seemed to be just as shocked as Elena,

"Hi Elena!" replied Bonnie as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

All hell broke loose.

…

Two hours later, a diner and much compulsion, everyone was finally relaxing and having fun.

Klaus was still bemused by Elijah. He had been so sure that his brother would refuse to participate in such trivial games, but surprisingly, he had accepted to play along. But he had given Klaus only one condition; to find Katherine and make her play with them. Kol had laughed saying that if Elijah could have had Tatia in that party, he would have been on Cloud #9. That's when Klaus had finally understood that Elijah was probably planning something with both doppelgangers.

"Didn't you say that you had games in mind?" asked Bonnie in Kol's ear.

"Yeah! Games!" screamed Caroline happily. "What are we playing at?"

"Let's start by sitting in the living room, we have everything settled over there." answered Klaus.

…

Once everyone was installed, Rebekka pulled out a fluffy teddy bear.

"Let's start with Animal Instincts to break the ice…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** And I'm back, but not as fast as I used to. As I said in 'Fate', RL stuff is taking most of my time. And my main priority is to translate at least 1-2 stories, but I should be able to post a chapter per week. I was really sincere when I said that I was surprised to be back, especially with this. But as much as I wanted to find new games, I realized that some had been VERY popular, so I thought "Meh! Why not!" The first game was suggested by a reader during "Forced to play, almost!", but I couldn't find the right place to include the game at the time. Hope you enjoyed the first part that was quite longer than I had anticipated. Loved it? Hated it! Anything you hope to see this time around? Leave a review if you feel like it! Love you guys! xoxo ~Meye_


	2. Animal Instincts

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that! (I was barely awake when I edited...)_

_**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)_

_**A/N:** I love you guys so much! This was such an amazing welcome back! So thank you all for your support, it means so much to me, you can't imagine how much!_

_**Special thanks to:** Jacal Ste. Worme, Jenny84, The Dead Masquerade, Lala-chan, NaeNae1495, Kol and Elena, babyt, TinyDancer365, StillStacie, vdemily, NatalieH, BrathanXOXO, wannawrestle, rxmxy, nickynicole, KeepThisaSecret, irishcookie, beautifulcurare, wasted-talent, meridithfan_

_**To jenny84** : Non, il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux histoires! J'ai seulement repris le concept, mais avec un fond différent. Je voulais tenir ma promesse d'écrire un fic Klonnie, mais puisque j'ai de la difficulté avec Klaus, j'ai opté pour Kennett et comme 'Forced...' avait été très populaire, je me suis dite : 1 pierre 2 coups! LOL Tu me connais… il y aura de tout dans cette histoire, mais comme j'ai mentionné dans le prologue, je veux garder Kol le plus réaliste possible et selon ma vison de lui, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de gars à vraiment apprécier qu'on touche à ses trucs, donc il y aura beaucoup de jalousie de sa part! Encore merci de la critique!_

_**To Lala-Chan :** I am and so are you; so thank you for sticking by! :D Me doing a oneshot with that kind of story? NEVEEEEEEER! *giggles* I don't know if people reads what I reply to others, but I'll put a tiny spoilers here just for you: this time around, the story will have 3 "At night" chapters (I'll probably change the name of the chapters when I get there) When you say with them, you mean the three of them at the same time? Kinky girl! *evil grin* (So am I) Thanks again for the review! xoxoTo_

_**To babyt: **I'm glad to be back! Ooooh you WILL be served with Bonnie and Kol! And that's a promise! Thanks for the review! XD_

_This is how people will be placed for the duration of the fic, it might change in future chapters, if so, I'll post it again:_

_Bonnie  
>Damon … … … … Kol<br>Rebekka … … … … … … Caroline  
>Stefan … … … … … … Klaus<br>Elena … … … … Katherine  
>Elijah<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Animal Instincts<strong>

_Get a stuff animal (preferably one that looks like a real person). Pass the stuffed animal around, with each person kissing a part of the animal (no part can be repeated). After the animal has been kissed and passed around the entire circle, everyone must kiss the person to their left in the same spot and way that they did to the stuff animal._

"Never heard of that game before!" exclaimed Caroline.

"Well, it's fun!" said Rebekka, trying very hard not to sound bitchy about it.

"Where is Teddy?" asked Kol playfully.

"Crap! I forgot him! Be right back!" she replied, before standing up and leaving.

"We need more alcohol!" complained Damon.

"Kol, why don't you go fetch some more for us?" said Klaus.

"Why don't you do it yourself brother? I'm VERY occupied right now." snapped the youngest Original.

"Doing what?" inquired the Hybrid.

"Admiring the beauty beside me…" He saw the blond Vampire looking at him with some interest. "Not you Caroline! I was talking about Bonnie. What is wrong with you and Elena always thinking that it's about you?" said Kol with a tone between sarcasm and amusement.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" shot the blonde Vampire.

"Come on now dear and help me with the bottles?" said Klaus nicely to Caroline who complied.

Kol turned to Bonnie and couldn't describe the expression on her face.

"Don't tell me I offended you?" he murmured against her ear.

"Well she was right, it was rude!"

"But it was still the truth!" he retorted, his lips brushing the soft skin behind her ear, making her shiver.

"Kol…" she warned.

But he didn't listen; enjoying her scent too much.

"So Bonnie, what do you expect this weekend?" asked Kol in a whisper.

"To have fun!" she replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I can manage that…" he replied subjectively.

He looked around; Rebekka was back and talking with Stefan. His brother Elijah seemed to be fighting, and it was working, to get both doppelgangers' attention all to himself, while his other brother Klaus was probably making out with the blonde baby Vampire somewhere. Kol was very happy that all of them didn't have the same taste in women; though, if Finn had been here, he would have also set his eyes on Bonnie. Mommy's boys always go for women who remind them of their mother; Bonnie would have been the perfect choice.

He felt eyes on him as he watched around and saw the oldest Salvatore looking at him with both curiosity and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. But he didn't care and got closer to Bonnie.

"So…" he started, once again murmuring in her ear, making sure that only she would hear him.

"So?"

"Are you a virgin?" he asked bluntly and out of the blue.

Bonnie blushed deeply, covering her face with both hands.

"I cannot believe you asked me that!" she was so embarrassed.

Damon raised an eyebrow intrigued by the discussion the Original and Judgy where having. As a Vampire, he knew he had been compelled, but couldn't do anything about it. Though, if he was honest, he would never pass the chance to be part of a great party. They had all been compelled, but individually; he wondered what had been the compulsion on Bonnie who seemed way too relax around the Mikealson. It was frustrating to see miss judgemental being so open with Kol when he had worked his ass off to get her to tolerate him; especially when she was wearing that cute little black dumper. This weekend, he was going to get both her and Elena in a bed for sure…

"Well, I did!" continued Kol. "Are you or not?"

She kept quiet, so he moved her hands away from her face and turned her to him. He gazed at her straight in the eyes and Bonnie felt herself shivered. He got closer, his lips brushing against her.

"I don't mind at all if you are… Actually, that would make me very happy…" he said with a devilish smile and a tone that held a lot of promises.

"Who said I would sleep with?" shot back Bonnie, barely keeping her voice from shaking.

"I always get what I want Bonnie…"

She was sure he was going to kiss her, but he moved his head, pressing his mouth against her ear.

"I want that fierce and petite body underneath me. I want to mark you and spoil you for any other men… I'm a lot of things and being an amazing lover is one of them. I will tear apart that little black outfit, taste every single part of that beautiful body of yours and devour you. Then, I will take you slowly and stretch you from the inside. And once you are finally used to me, I will fuck you like there is no tomorrow. I will give you so much pleasure that you will barely be conscious by the time I'm done with you. I assure you, the only thing you will regret will be of never meeting me earlier…"

Bonnie couldn't stop the heat pulsing between her legs; she knew Kol was dangerous, but at the same time, he was sex on legs and his voice was… wow! What he had said had been a major turn on. She was shocked by how wet she had gotten over that; the way he had described it had sounded almost animalistic.

"Kol, keep it clean will you?" said Klaus coming back with Caroline, tons of tequila bottles in their hands.

"Shut up brother!" he snapped at him angrily. He hated how Klaus hearing was better than everyone else; no one had heard Kol but the Hybrid.

"Brothers, please both of you, we are having a party." tried to reason Elijah

Both Originals snorted, but didn't say anything else.

When the bottles were passed around, Rebekka threw the teddy at Kol who wanted to start the game.

"So, this is simply, we all kiss Teddy once, but it can't be in the same spot." he explained before kissing it on the paw.

And it went around; Caroline kissed its cheek, Klaus the shoulder, Katherine the tummy, Elijah the neck, Elena the ass (making her friends giggle), Stefan the head, Rebekka kissed it between the legs, Damon the nose (finding the game ridiculous) and finally when it came to Bonnie she looked at the Teddy and laughed.

"Poor thing, you get all those kisses, but no one kissed you on the mouth!" she said before smacking her lips in a quick kiss against the bear's wool lips.

Kol took the teddy again and put it in the center of the circle with the remaining bottles.

"So now, we kiss the person to our left at the same place we kissed Teddy!" he exclaimed smiling from ear to ear before kissing Caroline's hand.

He gazed to the side and saw Bonnie looking at the floor. He was going to enjoy this.

No one was able to contain themselves when Elena kissed Stefan's covered ass; they laughed. Rebekka enjoyed, obviously her kiss to Damon's groin. Said vampire regretted kissing the bear on its nose when he gave Bonnie a peck.

As soon as it was Bonnie's turn; Kol grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her flush against him, not waiting another second to kiss her. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth and every supernatural with enhanced hearing, heard her soft moan as the youngest Original made love to the witch's mouth. He pulled back just enough to let her breath and went back for it. They could all see their tongue dancing together. Someone clear their throat, but they didn't care as Kol deepened the kiss; taking her face between his hands, almost crushing their face together as Bonnie held on tightly to his black linen shirt with one hand. The other was squeezing his thigh. Kol only had one thing in mind, if the woman was as good in bed as she was with kissing; the weekend was going to be amazing.

It was only when Kol pushed his hand up her thigh and into her dumper that they were stopped.

Kol growled at Elijah who had pulled him back gently, but with enough strength to make him move a feet away from the Witch.

He was about to say something, but Elijah was faster.

"You can have her later… The more you wait, the more she will fall. Be careful though, that Bennett Witch will not take lightly to what you will have done once the compulsion is gone." warned his brother so low, that Kol barely heard him.

"Fine."

They sat back in their places.

"Can I make a game suggestion?" asked Caroline.

"Of course my dear." said Klaus, smiling charmingly at her.

"Never have I ever!"

"So this shall be our next game. Ready everyone?" replied the Hybrid smirking.

There was a loud cheer. This party was doing better than expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** As I said before, I will build up the sexual tension and the games will only get sexier! And a quick reminder that this is a Bonnie-centric story, so even though everyone plays the games, I will only showcase her part in them. Hope you enjoyed this cute chapter guys, next one shall be funnier and I'll start to have fun with Bonnie and the other men in the room… If you know what I mean! ;p So loved it? Hated it? Leave your interesting or creative responses in the comment section below!(I had to place a RWJ's =3 moment somewhere LOL) I'll gladly read it and answer. Xoxo ~ Meye_


	3. Never have I ever

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader:**None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

_**A/N:** So since it was my b-day today (March 11th) I thought I could give you a gift! :) __I've been laying out (in more details) the next chapters (games) and oh dear am I having fun or what! __On a side note, to all my French readers, I should be done with a 'new' chapter of Centaure in 2 days, it's just taking me longer than I expected! _

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, saki84, babyt, klonnieeeeee3, shockwave7, SEGmaRo, NaeNae1495, wasted-talent, Imthatonegurl, made25, forevertrueblue, cdsnow, tiredandtrue, artemis-golden-arrow, StillStacie, lumiclouds, vampirekitty578, policechick05, Shinna_

_**To babyt:** XDDDDD What I loved about Kol (from what we've seen of him) was his VERY brutal and uncensored honesty, so for sure I was going to use it! XD Thanks for the review! Xoxo_

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** Glad to be back and thank you for the compliment. And yes, there will be some Klonnie for sure! :D_

_**To artemis-golden-arrow:** Thank you very much! Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter just as much! (Also thank you for the Story alert)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never have I ever<span>**

_The verbal game is started with each player getting into a circle. Then, the first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement._

"Never have I ever slept with a man!" called Damon out of the blue, leaving his bottle untouched.

All the men left their drink untouched, and an embarrassed Bonnie kept quiet while looking at her barely touched Tequila bottle.

"Well now I know why you are so uptight Witchy!" exclaimed Damon, as he gazed at the Witch.

"Damon you're an ass!" snapped Caroline at the man.

"Never heard you complain while I was going down on you Blondie." he retorted and shut her up in the process.

Kol burst in laugher at both his brother's and the baby vampire's faces.

"Wow, who would have thought?" sneered the youngest Originals. "Let me get this straight, except Bonnie here, every single girl in this room slept with a least one Salvatore brother?" Kol could feel everyone's gaze on him and he knew his brothers were waiting for the comment that would cross the line. And who was he to disappoint? "So basically, I'm the only one here who doesn't enjoy Salvatore's second-hand's girls?"

Elijah's eyes twitched and he greeted his teeth together, but Klaus' reaction was expected as he jumped at Kol's throat.

"You bastard!" he said in a deadly voice.

"Now! Now! Klaus, don't tell me you are letting emotions run your decisions now? That would be disappointing for a man who keeps saying that love is Vampire's greatest weakness."

The Hybrid sat back in his place silently; Kol had won this round.

"Never have I ever slept with an Original." said Bonnie, smoothing the atmosphere.

Everyone smiled thankfully at her and only Stefan drank from his bottle. Kol looked pensively at his drink.

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie.

"There isn't much I haven't done!" he replied smirking. "Oh! I know; never have I ever **not** wanted to sleep with Bonnie." he finished not drinking.

"That hurt!" exclaimed Elena, rubbing her temples. "Is that like a double or triple negation?"

"Do you need me to explain it with easier words so that you can understand?" asked Kol. "Basically if you drink; you never wanted to sleep with Bonnie."

"Aw!" simply said Damon.

Elijah and all the girls, but Bonnie drank. They turned their gaze to her, confusion marring their face.

"What? Masturbation counts as having sex, right?" she answered the unspoken question.

The reaction was unanimous, major laughers.

…

After a while, the questions got more and more personal. Bonnie stood up at one point, saying that she needed to pee. Everyone took a break as Rebekka increased the volume.

* * *

><p>She had only made one step out the bathroom when she was scared by a voice nearby.<p>

"Sooooooo Witchy, you and Kol, huh? I would have never guessed!"

She turned to eldest Salvatore. "Shut up Damon!"

"You are not denying it…"

"There is nothing to deny, cause there's nothing there!"

"Riiiiight! So nothing between you and the Original?" asked Damon again.

"No."

"Good." he said and before she could react; he had pinned her against the nearest wall and was kissing her.

He pressed his body further into hers, enjoying how good it felt being close to her like this. He let his hands roamed up her thighs into the back of the romper; and he squeezed her ass, pulling her up about an inch from the floor. The movement forced Bonnie to open her legs and he got even closer, rubbing her covered center with his groin.

But his fun was interrupted by Caroline who called back everyone downstairs.

…

Kol growled deeply when he smelled Damon on Bonnie; the bastard was not going to steal the Bennett woman from him. Kol had very little principals in his life, but one of them was _'You don't fuck friends unless it's all at the same time'_. He knew through his brothers that the Salvatore never really paid attention to Bonnie, but now that she was showing more of feminine side they probably finally realized her potential as more than a Witch and wanted a piece themselves. But no matter what, that V-card was his. No way was he going to let the Salvatore man being Bonnie's first; that was his to take.

He pulled Bonnie closer to him and she let him do so.

"So, you kissed Damon?" murmured Kol in her ear.

"He did."

"But you obviously didn't stop him!" replied Kol in a harsh tone.

"Well, he's a good kisser I guess! Anyway, why do you care, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything!"

"True, but you will be mine by the end of this weekend."

"I don't and will never belong to anyone!" she snapped in a low voice as they both kept following the game.

"And that is where you are wrong Bonnie. I will make you mine and you will beg me to make it happen. I told you before; I always get what I want. No matter what I have to do, I won't take no for an answer."

"For a guy who said he needed days instead of seconds like his brothers…" replied Bonnie in a knowing tone.

"My brothers are immature…" he started.

It made Bonnie laughed out loud, bringing back all the attention to them.

"Sorry!" said Bonnie, blushing. "Oh, it's my turn! Never have I ever… Mm… I don't know actually… AH! Never have I ever loved two persons at the same time."

"Low blow Bennett!" replied Katherine as she drank.

To Bonnie's surprise, everyone, but Kol drank. She looked at said Vampire wide eyes.

"What? I'm a one woman's man." retorted the young Original, almost offended by her astonishment.

"What Kol is trying to say is that he never fell in love." said Klaus.

"Better not falling, than falling for bitches!" shot back Kol, lifting his bottle like he was making a toast and drank. "Oh! I know what to say now; never have I ever fell in love with the original Petrova or her doppelgangers!" His bottle was left untouched.

But every man in the room drank. The game moved forward.

"See, immature!" he said to Bonnie again.

"You are so cruel Kol!" she replied, with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Yes I am, yet you still find me charming, funny and cute!" he whispered in a playful voice.

She giggled; she had to stop drinking. Luckily for her she had only drank one third of her bottle. There were so many empty bottles around the Vampires and the Hybrid, it had been decided early on that since it took more for them to get drunk, they would have to drink a quarter of their bottle each time they had to take a sip.

"Can we play another game?" whined Caroline.

"You're the one who asked for this one!" snapped Rebekka.

"I'll go and pick up our next game! It will give me a break from the annoying blondes!" said Kol, emphasizing on the s.

The blonde Original threw her bottle at him, but he caught it before it smashed into his face.

"Nice try sister." he laughed as he slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The youngest Original was searching through a humongous pile of games, trying to find the one he was looking for. The music downstairs became very loud, so he didn't stress himself with finding the game faster; he took his time.<p>

"Kol?" asked a soft voice coming from the door.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Bonnie making her way closer to him.

"Need help?"

"Nah! I'm good, but you can sit there and look pretty!" he replied playfully.

"You're an imbecile!"

"Say whatever you want Bonnie, but the fact is still that you came here looking for me!"

"Well, Caroline and Klaus are eyes-fucking, Stefan was in a heated conversation with Rebekka, probably about Elena, Katherine was flirting with Damon, while Elijah looked moody about it, with Elena making doe eyes at… can't remember!" she laughed.

"So I'm a consolation prize?"

"No, but when it comes to men, Caroline and Elena tend to forget that I exit… and well I know everyone downstairs, but you…"

"Aw! So you wanted some more alone time with me?"

"I didn't say that! Don't put words into my mouth!"

"I have better things than words to put into your mouth, I assure you."

"OH! MY! GOD! You didn't just say that!" she exclaimed blushing brightly.

He looked like an angel for five seconds before laughing wholeheartedly. And in a second, he had her lying on the plush carpet, his body covering hers with both forearms beside her head.

"K-Kol…"

"I could put my lips on your mouth…" he whispered in a raspy voice, giving her tiny kisses. "Or I could put my tongue between those beautiful lips of yours…" he continued, licking her lips before kissing her languorously; his tongue playing with hers. "Or maybe, my fingers…" he said as he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb before pushing it inside and Bonnie sucked on it. "And if you're a very good girl and I get what I want, this" he said grabbing one of her hands to place it over his covered erection. "will be next…"

He held her hand there as he kissed her more fiercely, making her moan. Then, he let go of her hand and brought his own up her inner thighs, into her romper, to her lace covered core. He rubbed her a few time, enjoying the sounds she was making.

But then, he suddenly pulled back, knowing that if he continued like this, he would fuck the girl's brains out!

"You're panties are soaking wet… You should change them or everyone will smell you…" he said sweetly.

She smiled, eyes still glassy with lust, but nodded. She was sad that he had stopped, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she would have loved to go further with him. He helped her up and she went to the bedroom she was staying in.

"Whew! That was close..." murmured Kol to himself.

He knew Elijah had been right, the more he waiting the better it would be. Bonnie probably thought that he was being nice with her, but the truth was that if she had gone back downstairs like that, he wasn't sure who would have been able to resist her. He already had Damon to deal with and he suspected that Klaus would try something just to piss him off and for his own pleasure. Elijah had already his hands full and the only one left was Stefan who had given too many glances in the witch direction for his liking. From what he could understand, Bonnie had changed her clothing style for the occasion. He had spied on her a few times and found her attractive no matter what.

"AH! Found it!" he exclaimed, pulling out the game from the pile.

He got out of the room and Bonnie bumped into him. He caught her before she could fall.

"I got you."

"Thanks. Say…"

"Mm?" he replied as they walked toward the staircase.

"Do you sleep?"

"Is that really what you want to know?"

She blushed.

"My bedroom is actually right across yours." he answered smiling devilishly at her. "Am I feeling some kind of vibes here?"

"Shut up…" she muttered.

He snickered.

They reached the rest of the gang who were now dancing around the place.

"IT'S TWISTER TIME!" yelled Kol above the music.

A loud cheer went across the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So you got a little bit of Bamon in there. And obviously, Kol is being a gentleman to achieve his own goal! XD And let's face it, next chapter will have some grinding *giggles* and the men will start to get more and more on Kol's nerves. But hey, he did told Bonnie to enjoy her weekend to the fullest! This will definitively heat up in the next chapter and let's just say that if you were missing my… hum… sxy stuff, well you will be served! Anyway, loved it? Hated it? Please leave a comment (event if it's super tiny) if you feel like it! I love knowing what my readers enjoy and talking with them; it gives me more "babbling time" LMAO Love you guys! ~Meye_

_Ps: Funny fact about the whole forced to play fic? It actually all started with Twister! LOL And I also overly enjoy painting Kol as a MAJOR perv and sex beast! XD I can't resist!_


	4. Twister

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader:** None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

_**A/N:** I feel like I never say it enough, but thank you so much guys for one, reading my stuff, two, giving me all this love and three, for sticking around! It means more than you can ever imagine. And because of that (and mostly because I was able to finish this after finishing my french translation) you get the latest chapter earlier!_

**Special thanks to:**_ frangefolie, MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA, Kol and Elena, NickyNicole, beverlie4055, Klonnieeeee3, Jenny84, Lala-chan, The Dead Masquerade, NaeNae1495, marblesmay, babyt, StillStacie, wasted-talent, Tayet Vlentine, Sachmet, Klaroline, Avis11, Iheartyou87_

_**To NickyNicole:** THANK YOU! Long live the month of March! So happy you enjoyed this one, I just want for the first night to arrive so I can get into the interesting stuff! *giggles* Thx again for the review and wishes! *hugs*_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** LoL When I read your review I started singing L.O.V.E by Ashley Simpson… That felt quite weird! Thanks again for the review! *cuddles*_

_**To Jenny 84: **Ha ha! Merci! Allez je te donne un spoiler pour ce chapitre… tu auras un peu de tout. Donc tu auras Klonnie! Quoique tu risques surtout de rigoler à la fin de leur moment! :) _

_**To Lala-chan:** Thank you for the bday wishes! :D We get more Bamon in this chapter. I really just like increasing the UST slowly and get everyone (including myself) worked-up! XD Yeah episode 3x15 was quite errr… something (to be polite) I'm more and more surprised to see anti-Bonnie fans calling out the show on the bad storylines for the whole season. When DE fans start to complain, you know there is a problem! LMAO And go go go I don't mind the "release of frustration" anyway, you can see with all the snide jokes that Kol is making that I'm kinda using him to let it out myself. Xoxo_

_**To babyt:** *giggles like a little girl* Thank you for that! And yes, Kol and Bonnie are VERY hot! *fans herself* Have fun reading!_

_**To Klaroline:** Thank youuuu! Here's more! XD_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twister<span>**

_I don't think I need to explain Twister! LoL_

Kol laid the large plastic game board in the middle of the room and everyone gather around it. It was decided that each one of them would be game master once, and that afterward, after the 10 rounds, they would play another game. If one person fell during a round, they would start a new one.

* * *

><p>The first round wasn't so bad. Bonnie found herself draped over Elijah's back who was trying not to fall on top of his sister.<p>

"Bonnie, if you dare letting go, I won't be held responsible for what will happen to you!" exclaimed Rebekka.

"Not my fault if you thought putting your hand between your brother's legs would be a good idea." retorted Bonnie.

Elena was the first one to fall. Being drunk didn't help her case for sure.

* * *

><p>The second round, Bonnie was lucky to be by herself on one side as everyone else was stuck in a pile of people. It was hard to see where one was beginning and ending. She laughed so hard at their intensive arguing that she fell to the floor almost rolling around.<p>

The gang actually thanked her for resetting the game.

* * *

><p>On the third round, Bonnie ended up in a triangle position, with her ass up in the air.<p>

At one point, Stefan's face was so close to her that their foreheads were touching.

"Hey Bonnie!" he said smiling.

"H-Hi!"

"Having fun?"

"Yes, you?"

'_Except the fact that I'm compelled to let my desires take over, but keep the bloodlust at bay, everything is good.'_ he thought.

"I am!" he answered simply. "Love the new look by the way; it suits you. You should reconsider keeping it outside of here."

"Thanks, that is really nice of you to say."

"My pleasure. And there isn't anything nice about it if it's true…" he said, winking at her.

Two seconds later, Stefan fell face first; with his brother on top of him. Damon was smirking and Bonnie knew by his expression that he had done it on purpose.

* * *

><p>Fourth round was going great, until Bonnie lost her balance, falling on top of Kol's hard chest.<p>

She felt her body's temperature increasing tenfold when she looked into his eyes that were filled with desire. Not even with Jeremy or Luca had she seen such an intensity directed at her. Her breath caught in her throat.

He pulled out his tongue and gave a small lick to her upper lip, before smiling devilishly at her.

He brought her head down to him and gave a kiss to her ear.

"You're making me hard…" he murmured.

The witch didn't get the chance to reply before she was pulled back to her feet by Caroline. Kol frowned.

* * *

><p>On the fifth round, Bonnie got stuck over Damon who was facing her. The position was clearly awkward for him, but he didn't budge.<p>

She tried to look everywhere, but his face.

"Hey Witchy?"

"What?" she said still not looking.

"Can you look at me while I'm talking please?"

She gazed at him and gasped when he licked his lips subjectively at her.

"Seriously, why are you acting like that?" she whispered.

"Acting like what?"

"Like I suddenly exist! Shouldn't you use this party to get Elena to fall in bed with you. That's your main goal anyway, right?"

"True, but it doesn't mean that I don't find you attractive…"

"Well, I don't want you playing your games with me!"

"I already did and you didn't seem to mind at all!" he replied smirking.

Someone pulled at his wrist and he fell, knocking his head with a groan. When he looked to the side, he saw Stefan smiling down at him.

"Payback's a bitch huh Damon?"

* * *

><p>During the sixth round, Bonnie heard more than once Kol growling deeply as Klaus kept giving her peck all across her face and neck. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't enjoy the simple touch.<p>

But at the same time, she was finding it unnerving how suddenly she was interesting to the lot of them…

* * *

><p>At the seventh round, Bonnie and Kol were in a triangle position, once again, ass up, but back to the rest of the gang and stuck together side by side in a corner.<p>

"Well, hello again Bonnie!" he said in a low, yet charming voice.

"Hi." She replied just as low and smiled.

"Hey?"

"What?" she asked turning her face to him and he kissed her quickly.

"Nothing." he answered innocently. He paused. "Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Does it have anything to do with sex?"

"Surprisingly, no." he said wide eyes and laughed.

"Shoot."

"Who do you think I'm really interested in?"

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't. Every single guy here with a normal functioning brain wants you, but you seemed to find it unimaginable…"

"Well, everyone in this room is interested or used to be interested in either Elena or Caroline in both romantic and non-romantic purpose."

"Not my case… Jealous?"

"Yes and no. I wouldn't want to be in Elena's position and I love Caroline, but she slept with too many guys in my opinion."

"That girl is really too much like Rebekka! So, my question again, who do you think I'm really interested in?"

"I…"

"I'm honestly only interested in you. I've never been fond of Tatia, nor Katherine or the last doppelganger and Caroline reminds me too much of my sister. And let's face it; even if Rebekka wasn't my sister, she probably slept with as many guys as her age."

"Ew! That's nasty!" replied Bonnie horrified.

"My point exactly; I love untouched things…"

"I am not a thing!" she cut in.

"You know what I mean. I prefer to spoil things for others than be the one who get them spoiled afterward."

He extended his neck and nipped at the soft skin being her ear, before biting it, without breaking the skin. Bonnie barely held her groan inside.

"I will say it as much as you need to hear it Bonnie; I don't take no for an answer and I will have you…"

Their heads snapped around when they heard Rebekka laughing out loud at Caroline who had just fallen.

* * *

><p>It was during the eighth round that Bonnie found herself in the most uncomfortable situation. Klaus' arms and legs were on the mat he was facing up with Bonnie in the same position, but her ass on his groin, legs to each side of him.<p>

"Don't you say anything!" said Bonnie annoyed.

"Okay…" he replied before rubbing his groin against her firm ass.

"Klaus…" she warned.

Said Hybrid heard a low, but deep growl; Kol. His brother obviously cared more about the witch than he was ready to admit. But at this precise moment, the Hybrid was more interested by the sun-kissed woman on top of him.

"You know, in this position I find you quite **opened**… If you get my drift…" he said as he licked his lips. "I'd love to have a taste…"

She bit her lips. Klaus really needed to have a taste now; no matter what he thought of Caroline, Bonnie's presence was intoxicating, only a fool like Elijah would be unaffected by her natural and exotic charm. He was surprisingly starting to get irritated by Kol and Bonnie's chemistry. His brother had refused to tell them what order he had given Bonnie. And he wondered if he had compelled her to be attracted to him; yet he knew the kind of games Kol loved to play, he preferred his women willing.

Bonnie was doing her best not to get excited by it, but it was difficult to resist. But when she lifted her hips to avoid Klaus as he was about to rub himself some more, he lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"Karma!" laughed Kol behind them.

* * *

><p>When the ninth round finally came around, Bonnie was happy since it would be the last one she would play in. Everything was going smoothly.<p>

That was until Kol draped himself over her and his hard cock pressed against her covered ass creek. With the garment being so thin, she was just happy that he was wearing a jeans or the sensation would have been worse. His face was right beside hers and he hummed in her ear as he gave a small push with his pelvis. Bonnie almost fell, but he held her in place with his free hand.

"K-Kol…" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" he said in a raspy tone as he kept grinding against her.

He pulled her ass up a little bit more and Bonnie moaned softly when her core was now the one pressed against his groin.

"Oh…" she left out in a breath, but kept quiet, biting her lips.

Kol felt eyes on him and turned to see both Klaus and Damon almost salivating at the sight that was Bonnie.

'_Fuck off!'_ he mouthed to them and went back to concentrate on Bonnie.

Kol had to be the luckiest man on the planet. Both Damon and Klaus hoped that Kol would have to put his free hand on the mat, but no. Each time Damon twirled the arrow for Kol, it would always land on something to make his humping easier.

"K-Kol… S-Stop…" pleaded Bonnie.

"Why?" asked the Original. He knew he was playing with fire, the Witch was so wet and everyone knew what he was doing, well, except Elena who couldn't smell her friend's excitement.

She turned her face to him, their lips brushing. "Cause if… you keep this up… I'll… I'll come…"

And that did it, he stopped his movement. He didn't want anyone to see Bonnie the first time he would make her come. This night was starting to be very painful for him; his jeans were too tight in a certain region right now; he really had to calm down.

* * *

><p>Tenth and final round and Bonnie thought that being game master would be easier; she had been so wrong.<p>

Kol made sure to face her no matter what position he was stuck in. He looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled seductively at her. Her body decided to have its own mind at that moment, so Bonnie crossed her legs to stop her scent from going around.

'_You smell so good…'_ mouthed Kol.

'_Shut up!'_ she mouthed back.

'_Make me.'_

'_Jerk!'_

'_Correction; horny jerk!'_

'_Asshole!'_

'_You're into that?'_

She gave him the finger and he laughed.

Damon had enough and extended his feet to kick Kol's ass; which propelled the Original forward. Everyone, including Bonnie gasped and the witch had the reflex to uncross her legs and reach out to stop his falling, but it was too late. Kol fell face first; right between Bonnie's inner thighs.

"Wow…" exclaimed the youngest Original in an admiring voice, before nuzzling her covered core.

Bonnie turned a bright shade of red and closed her legs. Kol groaned painfully at the pressure and lifted his head a huge grin on his face. He heard his sister whispering to Damon how his plan had epically backfired, but he didn't pay them ant more attention.

"Bonnie are you all right?" asked Elena and Caroline at the same time.

But their friend was too shocked to answer as she stared at Kol. No one talked, feeling the tension rising between the Witch and the youngest Original.

"I think it's time to play a new game…" said Kol, eyes still fixed on the Witch's. "Don't you think Bonnie?"

She nodded. He moved back, stood up again and sneered at Damon victoriously. Elijah shook his head discourage.

"I suggest Blackout." proposed Elijah.

"I'm all for it!" said Kol excitedly.

The real fun was about to start.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I was laughing so hard while writing this (especially the simple line 'Wow...'). And because you've been real angels to me (thx again for the bday wishes) I wrote every single round of the game. At first I had only 6-7 written, but while editing I thought to myself: "They are so nice to you, so make the effort young woman!" Next chapter should be quite… Mm… interesting! XD Can I say that there will be some uncovered touching? *Winks! Winks!* Anyway… Loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment if you feel like, cause a comment is so much better than a simple 'like'! ;p xoxo ~Meye_


	5. Blackout

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader:** None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I've surprised myself by finishing this earlier... like a lot earlier... Anyway, I don't have anything to say! Talk about a first! LOLOL Have fun reading guys!_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, NaeNae1495, Sara, beverlie4055, beautifulcurare, randomlittleme, StillStacie, Hazel08, Zoey24, VervainHearts, MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA, msreneedamon, Klonnieeeee3, Jenny84, marblesmay, Tayet Valentine, babyt, made25, wasted-talent, Sachmet, _

_**To Sara:** No worries, you'll get plenty of Kennett in this chapter… some Bamon and Klonnie and a tiny, but very tiny bit of Stefonnie! Thanks for the review! :)_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** Thank youuuuu very much! And here's the update! :D_

_**To Jenny84:** J'aime bcp ce chapitre-là moi aussi! LoL Disons que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à faire tomber tout le monde! Tu auras un peu de tout dans ce chapitre-ci! :) Aww! C'est trop mignon que tu surveilles l'histoire! :D Ça me fait tout chaud au cœur ça!_

_**To Tayet Valentine :** LOL That's a first for me… getting someone to pee! LMAO Wow indeed! *giggles* Thank you for the review!_

_**To babyt:** Thank you! :) Yep, they ARE very hot! Love writing Kol A LOT!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blackout<span>**

_Everyone must stand around in a room, far from each other. Then, the lights go off, it must be really dark. Everybody is invited to meet the others, just by feeling. Nobody is allowed to say a word. They have to walk around, feel the bodies they meet, and what they want to do with them. Of course, if the other person allows it, they can move their hands under the other person's clothes or undress a bit or even more._

"How do we play?" asked Bonnie, trying to regain control over herself.

"Everyone, go across the room and face the wall. I will then pass around to give you something to cover your eyes since vampire can see in the dark and it wouldn't be fair. Then, I will close the light for the next 15 minutes and we have fun! The music will stop when the game is done." answered Elijah.

He then went to everyone, giving them a blindfold and waited until they had all covered their eyes. Then, he went to the sound system increasing the volume.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

They all nodded. Elijah went to the switch, covered his eyes and closed the light.

"GO!" he yelled.

Bonnie turned around slowly and walked with her hands in front of her. She bumped into someone. She was about to say _'sorry'_ when she remembered that she couldn't talk.

She lifted her arms touching the person's hair and had to stop herself from giggling when she recognized Caroline's hair. They gave each other a hug and went their separate ways.

She came across two persons who seemed to be kissing and wondered who it might be, but she still walked away.

Out of nowhere, arms came from behind, curling around her waist as lips went to the side of her neck. She moved her hands behind, trying to feel the stranger. When they landed on his ass, she held her breath; Stefan. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything else and after a minute, he moved away.

Someone caught her wrist, turned her around and she was brought closer to a hard chest. She brought a hand up to soft and slightly curled air.

Klaus.

She tried to move away, but an arm went around her pulling her closer and she felt his hot breath on her face. Her heart started to race as he roamed his hands over her body before cupping her small breast. Before she could protest, he kissed her deeply. She tried to resist, but soon couldn't and kissed him back. This wasn't her, but the alcohol wasn't helping and something inside of her was telling her to enjoy everything this weekend.

He unbuttoned the upper part of her romper with his supernatural speed and crept one hand inside. He pulled down her bra on one side, freeing her left breast and caressed it as he pinched her nipple gently. He could smell her excitement starting to build between her legs; her petite body felt delicious in his arms.

Suddenly, Klaus went stiff and left.

Bonnie took a deep breath and moved forward. She was about to place back her bra and clothe, when her ass was crabbed and she squealed, surprised by the touch. Soon, she had a new tongue inside her mouth, Damon. She was sure of it!

But the kiss lasted less than thirty seconds as Damon was pulled back from her and she heard a faint muffling than cracking sound.

Her hair was pulled back gently and she felt a nose sniffing her neck. Then, she was gently pushed backward, until she was pressed against a wall.

She touched the stranger's hair and smiled; Kol. What had he done to Damon and probably Klaus? One of the Original's hands made its way to her covered core and rubbed his thumb roughly against it.

He kissed her, preventing her moan from coming out. She put her hands under his shirt and hummed appreciatively when she felt his hard, yet soft, body under her fingertips.

His free hand placed back her bra and buttons, before going up to caress her cheek and kissing her more intensively.

Bonnie felt bold and let her hands fall to his jeans and opened them before slipping a hand inside; why wasn't she surprised that he would go commando.

She took hold of his impressive manhood and moved her hand along its length. To show her how he appreciated the caress, Kol pressed hard against her core.

'_Fuck the rules!'_ thought Kol.

He brought his mouth to her ear.

"I want you in my bed tonight Bonnie Bennett…" he said in a very seductive, yet gentle voice, and made sure that only Bonnie would hear him. "I will make you see more than the stars…"

Her heartbeat increased drastically, but she kept quiet. Kol let it pass; he had to remind himself that she was still a virgin. He seriously just wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her right here, right now and this, hard and fast.

"Faster…" he whispered, biting her earlobe gently.

Her breathing was harsh and she was so wet for him.

"I just feel like talking dirty to you… I can't wait to plunge inside here…" he said, emphasizing his point by pressing his fingers harder against her. "No man will ever be able to fully satisfy you after I'm done with you Bonnie… All cockiness aside, I will be the best man you will ever have."

"Kol…" she murmured.

Bonnie had to give him that, the man was hot enough to make her wet with a simple touch or well-chosen words and she was sure he could make her come just by using his voice; the things he said were turning her on so much.

She was brought back to reality when she felt her lace panties being pushed aside and a finger entered her.

"Oh…" she moaned.

Kol kissed her again as he slowly moved his middle finger inside her, she was so tight. Bonnie squeezed his cock almost painfully, but damn he loved it. He bent his head to the side; to get a better access to her mouth, and sucked on her tongue before plunging his in again tasting her.

"You're so wet gorgeous!" he murmured against her lips. "Want me to make you come?"

"N-Not here…" she barely said.

"Mm… you want to move it somewhere else then…" he asked getting more excited by the second. He knew that Blackout was going to be the last game of the night. And leaving before the end also meant less problems.

"Y-Yes…"

"Let's go…" he replied, picking her up bridal style and ran up to his bedroom.

…

Not even a minute later, the lights were turned back on and everyone was shocked by the sight in front of them; Damon was on the floor with his neck broken and Caroline was trying to hide everything that she could with Klaus t-shirt barely covering her.

"Really Klaus?" said Elijah almost reproachfully.

"That was not my fault!" shot back the Hybrid. "I'm just doing damage control here… This was all Ko…" he stopped before saying the name of his little brother when he realized something was missing.

"Where the hell is Kol?" exclaimed Bekka.

"More importantly where is Bonnie?" asked Stefan.

Caroline and Elena gasped when the implication of both their friend and Kol missing finally sank in.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yes… next chapter will be what you've probably all been waiting for! This time around, I'm calling them "Behind closed door" Oh and I have a question for you to answer to if you review; would you be interested to have a breakfast/brunch scene after "Behind closed door" or would you just like for it to skip to the next game like I did in "Forced…"?_

_So next chapter will be pretty much 100% smut, so don't read it in public! ;p Anyway, loved it? Hated it? What do you think will happen at night? Review if you feel like it? But most importantly give the story some loving! Xoxo ~Meye_

_**Ps:** So I've posted a new poll for you guys! A lot of you have been voicing your desire to read a sequel to some of my TVD stories, so here you have a chance to do it officially. I'm not saying that I will write a sequel to any of the stories listed in the poll, but who knows? So thx guys for giving it a vote!_


	6. Behind closed door: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader:** None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

_**A/N:** I'm back from NYC which means…. NEW CHAPTER! So guys no reading this chapter in public! Thanks again for all the messages, I'll reply to the rest of them tomorrow cause I'm so exhausted right now! Have fun reading!_

**Special thanks to:**_ meredithfan, lynsay, Elizabeth The Canuck, Kol and Elena, Jenny84, NaeNae1495, boycrazii98, Ladyjaxs999, babyt, made25, Missechacexxwooder, Sachmet, ellenah, polinapavla, Hazel08, StillStacie, Elle Sparroe, ShiloCoulter, randomlittleme, Amandaduhhh, mizzcullen13, luvit81, FaTeEnFaNtAsTiC, Karine Owl, _

_**To Jenny84:** Oui Stefan était gentil… Mais je dirais plus prudent! Ha ha ha Tu comprendras plus tard ce que je veux dire! En fait, on sera dans le prochain chapitre comment Kol a fait partir son frère et s'il est responsable de la « tenue » de Caroline. Hé hé L suite viendra Dimanche ou Lundi! :D Encore merci de la critique!_

_**To babyt :** I must warned you that the chapter is 10x hotter than the previous one! I don't know why, but I imagine Kol as a sex god! LOL Have fun reading and thx again for the review!_

_**To Missechacexxwooder:** Ah! Ben c'est sûr que je vais l'écire alors! Merci bcp de ta réponse, de lire l'histoire et aussi du 'Story alert' xoxo Ps : J'aime ton icône avec Banshee! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Behind closed door Part 1<span>**

In what felt like a nanosecond, Bonnie was on her back on a plush bed with Kol on top of her. She kicked off her flip-flops as he started to kiss her passionately.

Kol put his forearm on the side of her head as he used his free hand to open her romper.

"I'll buy you a new one…" he murmured lustfully against her lips.

She didn't have time to react that he had ripped the romper from her body and into pieces. She let out a gasp. She sat up, forcing Kol to his knees and started with shaky hands to unbutton his shirt. The Original let her do as she pleased. She lost patient at the fourth button and used all her strength to open the shirt; buttons flying away. She pulled it down, uncovering the man's shoulders, letting her hands slide along his strong arms as she removed his shirt, letting it fall to the mattress.

Kol climb off the bed, removed his shoes, socks and pants, before going back on top of the bed as she lied down. He felt her heart racing to a whole new high.

"Relax… you're in very good hands…" he promised in a low voice and kissed her. "Now, where were we?"

He slipped a hand behind her back, unclasped her bra and removed it; exposing her breast. He smiled devilishly before rolling his tongue around one dark pointy bead as he pinched the other between his fingers.

"K-Kol…" she moaned, before putting a hand over her mouth.

The Original looked up and moved her hand away.

"No one can hear you…"

"B-But…"

Kol knew that she wouldn't let herself go without being reassured first.

"Bonnie, there is a charm right above my door that prevents anyone from hearing what's happening in here and if it makes you feel better, it also stop people from entering when the door is closed; which is the case right now…"

"O-Okay…" she breathed out.

"Good…" he smiled before going back to her breast.

He sucked and nipped on the same bead for another five minutes before giving the same treatment to the other one. Then, he went down to her navel scratching with his teeth along the sensitive patch of skin. He took a deep breath and couldn't stop his mouth from watering at her scent; she smelled like green apple and a warm autumn's breeze.

His hands roamed over her body, his cold hands making her shiver and setting her whole body on fire. He finally pulled down the last garment covering what he wanted above everything else right now.

"So wet… gorgeous…" he whispered.

He pushed his thumb in as he sucked on her clit.

Bonnie's back lifted off the bed as the Original went down on her. One of her hands flew to his hair, bringing him closer to her, as she pulled her hair with the other one.

He removed his thumb and Bonnie groaned at the loss; but moaned seconds later when he pushed in his index and middle finger instead; pumping slowly inside of her.

"Ko-ool…" She couldn't believe how his mouth was doing so much wonder to her.

He gently pressed in his ring finger and felt her tense for a second before her muscles went slack again. He curled tehm up and Bonnie screamed. He finger-fucked her faster; hitting her g-spot repetitively.

He went back up, replacing his mouth over her clit by his thumb; he wanted to see her beautiful face.

When she felt his breath on her lips, she opened her eyes and smiled lazily at him before throwing her head back.

"F-Fuck… Kol…." She moaned deeply as she came, her fluids wetting the man's hand.

But that didn't stop Kol as he kept pumping his fingers, using his supernatural speed. Bonnie's hands grabbed unto his shoulders as she was hit with orgasms one after the other, her toes curling and going a few shades lighter while her feet were pressing into the mattress.

"P-Please… Kol…" she begged and he slowed down, before finally pulling his fingers out.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss to which she responded with just as much intensity.

"I think you're ready…" he said, pressing the head of his erection at her entrance.

Slowly and as gently as he could, he entered her. Her whole body tensed up as she was stretched from the inside.

"Relax Bonnie or it will hurt even more… I will go away, I promise… You are so tight…" he groaned.

He rubbed her sensitive clit which had the desired effect, she relaxed.

Bonnie didn't remember him being so big; she couldn't believe that he would be able to fit everything inside on her small body. But just as the thought crossed her mind, she felt his balls pressing against her.

He waited until her channel stop having spasms around him and then did small pumping inside her.

"Oooh…" she bit her lips.

"You feel amazing gorgeous…" whispered Kol and it was the truth; especially after more than a 100 years stuck in a coffin.

He pulled out almost fully and pushed back in. He was surprised by how the movement had been easy to do, but she was so wet which shouldn't have surprised him that much in the end.

"Yessss… Kol… Oh God!"

He started a slow, but very hard pace. Bonnie brought his face down, moaning in his mouth before kissing him. Kol laid one forearm beside her and put his free hand on her hip.

He changed the angle and pushed back in again; the witch gave a deep needy sound and he knew he had hit the spot. He increased his speed and Bonnie put her legs around him pulling him closer to her.

"So tight… You're trying to drive me insane aren't you?" asked Kol, barely keeping himself from giving into the burning bloodlust in his belly.

"Kol…" was all she could say as any coherent thought had left her body.

When he felt her walls closing down on him, he slid the hand that was on her hip to her clit and rubbed it with his thumb.

"KOL!" she screamed coming harder than she had before; her fluids flowing once more to the bed.

The Original kept pumping, giving her another orgasm before he seated himself inside her and came; emitting a deep satisfied growl.

They both fell back to the bed, with Kol on top of her; bodies covered with perspiration; it was so hot in the room. Their foreheads were together as Bonnie breathed into his mouth, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

Finally, Kol let himself fall to his back and pulled Bonnie against his chest.

"Wow… I didn't expect for it to be that good…" he murmured.

It was a first for him actually; feeling sated with only sex and no blood. He couldn't imagine how good it would be with her powers going wild around them as he fucked her.

"I could say the same…" she said out of breath which made the man chuckled lightly.

…

About thirty minutes later, Kol was able to convince Bonnie to get out of bed and take a shower. He honestly just wanted to see her body in the light. Of course, the moon had shined brightly enough in the bedroom for both of them to see each other, but still, it wasn't the same.

He guided her into his private adjoining bathroom and flicked the lights on.

They shamelessly looked up and down at each other. Bonnie felt even bolder now and caressed his chest before kissing him. He picked her up and sat her on the countertop.

"You shouldn't have done that…" he said, pressing his hardening cock against her core.

"W-Why…" she moaned, grounding her center against him.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself still on the countertop, but on her knees, facing the mirror and back to Kol. His fingers were instantly inside of her and she moaned deeply, before blushing at seeing her own reflection, especially in this state.

"Look at you…" whispered Kol close to her ear as they gazed at one and another in the mirror. "You are simply gorgeous… I still find it hard to believe that you were able to stay pure for so long… I would have ravished you first if I had been one of those Salvatore brothers… Such beauty…" he finished removing his fingers to replace them with his erection.

"Fuck…" she groan, her head falling back.

"Look at us Bonnie… Don't be ashamed, especially not with me…" he encouraged her as he pounded into her quivering channel.

She did as she was asked, barely keeping her eyes opened. The sight was truly fascinating; she could see his cock disappearing in and out of her, but also his blazing and lustful gaze directed at her.

It didn't take her long to come; the whole thing was too much for her. She started to caress her breast looking straight into the Original eyes via the mirror; she wanted to make him come undone, like he had done to her so many times.

His eyes turned black; but she wasn't afraid of it, au contraire; it turned her on even more and she licked her lips subjectively.

'_Fuck me harder!'_ she mouthed.

That was it, Kol lost it; he flipped her around, sitting her back on her ass. He brought her very close to the edge and entered her again and fucked her so hard in was almost animalistic.

"Yessss" wailed Bonnie as she kept on coming while he drilled her g-spot.

Her body started to tremble and she was almost scared that he would break her. But then, he gave a very primitive growl, pushed deeply inside her and she felt his semen slashing in her.

"Damn…" he whispered so low she barely heard him.

He lifted his head to her, grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her passionately. She caressed the small of his back and ass with her heels.

The kiss was needy, as if they had been lovers before and were meeting again for the first time after many years apart. Kol let his head fall to her neck and licked the perspiration there before nuzzling it. He was able to calm down once again his bloodlust and pulled out of her slowly.

Bonnie groaned, obviously from soreness.

"I could help you with that, but you are not going to like my solution…" suggested Kol.

"Shoot."

"What do you think?"

"Your blood." stated Bonnie.

She wanted to say no, but at the same time, being sore would make her walk funny. And if she was honest with herself; being sore also prevented them from having more fun.

"Okay." She murmured.

"Okay?" he exclaimed, actually quite surprised that she had said yes without a fight. There was seriously more to this girl than he thought.

She nodded. He bit his wrist and brought the bloody member to her mouth. She took three big sips and pulled back. Already, she could feel the soreness decreasing.

The sigh she was in, with her wild hair, eyes full of lust, body glistering but above all, his blood covering her lips was simply breathtaking to Kol. He just looked at her mesmerized.

"You okay?" she asked blushing under his intense gaze.

"Perfect…" he said coming out of his daze.

He helped her down the countertop and they walked to the glass shower. Kol opened the water and when the temperature was right, they stepped inside. They washed each other body slowly.

Bonnie loved this. Jeremy and her hadn't gone very far and even thought he was cute and sexy; Kol was… manly and just freaking hot. He looked like a Greek God sculpture.

Once they were back into his bedroom; Kol jumped on his bed, falling on his back; hands behind his head.

"Stay…" he said.

It sounded like an order, but his tone was very soft. How could she refuse?

"I just want to pick up some stuff for tomorrow morning from my room." replied Bonnie.

She stole a dark blue shirt lying on a chair and put it on.

"Mm… Like seeing you in my clothes!" said Kol, smiling devilishly at her.

"I'll be right back!" She blushed.

"I won't go anywhere, I assure you…" he winked at her.

Bonnie made her way to her bedroom on shaky legs. After what Kol had made her lived, she was seriously starting to believe that she would indeed be spoiled for any other men. Jeremy had never been that passionate with her, maybe it was a Vampire thing.

She still couldn't believe how free she felt. She knew she should be angry with the lot of them for sealing her power, but she wasn't, not at all. She had never felt this free since she had learned about her heritage. It had been a long time since she had been this, someone having fun and not caring; and it felt damn good!

She put all her stuff back into her big cosmetic kit. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair, then her teeth, before putting back the items with the others, zipping her cosmetic kit.

She was about to go back inside the bedroom to pick up some clothes and underwear when she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up expecting Kol, but was shocked to see Damon.

"Hello Witchy!" he smirked doing his annoying, yet sexy, eyes thing.

"Damon… What are you doin…" she couldn't finish because of the new tongue in mouth.

The Vampire didn't lose any time and put his hand between her thighs while the other one held her head in place.

"Mm… Walking around with no undies… And that shirt is reeking of Kol… what have you been doing all night?" he asked cockily.

He rubbed his fingers against her center, his thumb doing circles over her still sensitive clit. He swallowed her moan and pressed her against the nearby wall.

"Starting the fun without me? Where are you manners Damon?" asked a voice coming inside the bedroom.

The eldest Salvatore looked over his shoulder and saw Klaus walking their way.

"I was hoping that no one would come actually…" retorted Damon.

"That won't do…" replied the Hybrid, appearing behind Bonnie as he had pushed her off the wall. He plunged his fingers inside the witch core, making her moan loudly. "Oh! Love the sounds that you are making my lovely. Was Kol good to you?"

"Who cares about your brother?" exclaimed Damon, grabbing Bonnie's lips into a searing kiss before pushing two fingers along Klau's.

They kept finger-fucking her until she was a little bit looser.

"Ready for more my lovely?" asked Klaus against her hear.

"Yes. She is, but certainly not with the two of you." snarled a very angry voice from the bedroom's entrance. "Didn't you learn your lesson Salvatore when I snapped your neck earlier?"

Bonnie, even though she was in daze, gasped at learning what Kol had done. She should have been outraged, but she couldn't help but laughed inside at the poetic justice of Damon having his own neck snapped for once.

"For Witchy here, I don't mind getting my neck snapped!" retorted Damon smirking.

"As you wish!" replied Kol and in a blink of an eye, Damon was on the floor, neck broken. Kol looked up at his brother, eyes black as night. "Now Klaus, do you really want to fight over this… You already have you blond toy, leave Bonnie to me. I will not repeat myself."

"She was clearly enjoying herself brother." replied the Hybrid unfazed.

"I don't give a crap… tonight she is MINE! If she feels adventurous tomorrow, we can talk about it, but you don't want to start a fight with me tonight Klaus…" warned Kol.

Klaus was not stupid, he may be a Hybrid, but Kol was the most lethal of his siblings. If he had been 'nice' enough to offer to 'share' Bonnie the next night if she wished to; he knew he had to take the offer. In a fight, Kol would win for sure; and Klaus didn't want to wake up with a headache.

He let go of the witch who went more than willingly into his brother's arms. They were so going to be in trouble for that on Monday. The thought made him chuckle.

"Fine Kol. Have a good night…" he conceded, licking his fingers which he knew would piss off Kol even more.

The youngest Original growled and Klaus left.

"Are you okay?" asked Kol to Bonnie.

"Mm! Mm!"

"Sure?"

"As much as it was pleasurable, I don't think I was ready for that… yet…"

"Witches, all the same!" laughed Kol.

"And what does that mean?"

"Screaming murder over Vampires, but once you've tasted the forbidden fruit, you can't get enough…" he said in a raspy voice.

"Oh!" she blushed deeply.

He kissed her languorously. Then, they separated long enough for her to pick the rest of her stuff and they walked back into his bedroom. Kol opened a drawer for her to put her stuff, the gesture felt so domestic for the both of them. She hung the rest in his wardrobe as he lied naked in his bed, looking at her.

When she was done, she joined him, going on top of him; knees on each side of his hips, straddling him. He smiled devilishly at her and let his hands roam up her thighs and under the shirt, caressing her waist.

He closed his eyes, groaning, when she started to grind her drenched core against his fast growing erection. It didn't take long for him to be fully hard again.

While he had his eyes closed, Bonnie quickly took his big and already leaking cock and impaled herself on it.

"Fuck…" they both moaned at the same time.

Kol's eyes snapped back open as Bonnie put both hands on his chest, rotating her hips.

"Bonnie… That's it gorgeous; let it all go for me…"

He was surprised by her quick pace as she fucked herself on him like a wild animal.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she kept chanting.

Kol couldn't stop himself and raised his pelvis to meet her thrust.

"KO-OOOL…" she screamed. "More… please… so good…. Don't stop…"

The Original held onto her waist as he kept meeting her thrusts, pushing up harder and as deep as he could into her.

He felt her squeezed his cock. "Bonnie… you're seriously… trying… to drive me… crazy!"

"Yesss…" she moaned coming.

Kol followed her closely, releasing his seeds inside her tight walls, his body tensing up before going slack again. She laid her head on his chest, breathing harshly. He was about to pull out when she groaned in disapproval.

"No… don't move…"

He looked down at her; she wasn't seriously considering sleeping in this position?

"Bonnie…" he started.

"Stop talking, I'm sleepy!" she cut.

"You can't sleep like that!"

"Why not?" she replied, barely conscious.

Kol actually didn't mind the position; especially with his cock still buried inside of her heat. Who was he to complain? But sleeping on your knees and bent forward wasn't really ergonomic for a human being.

'_Fuck it!'_ he thought.

He caressed her hair, leaving a hand there while the other one went to the nape of her neck; rubbing it until the witch had fallen asleep. She unconsciously moved her hands to his pectorals and sighed happily in her sleep.

"I'm not sure if I'll let you go after this weekend…" murmured Kol. "Never been so turned on and attracted to a woman before… I really need to have you now… And I definitively need a drink!"

He finally fell asleep, hoping that Bonnie's boldness would still be there during the games tomorrow night.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Can I have 10 electric fans right now… I seriously needed to take a break while writing this! LOL So, loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it, cause nothing says I looooved it like a review! ;p xoxo ~Meye *still fanning herself*_

_**Ps: Don't forget to check the poll on my profile. I'm seriously surprised by the result so far; I was really not expecting that.**_


	7. Animal kisses

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Well, the first part was longer than expected, but it's still fun to read before getting to the game. And since that game is softer and shorter, I thought no one would mind about it! Also, big sorry if it's taking longer to reply, but obviously had problems for a few days and didn't received any mails from them so I'm not sure about anything! LOL So if I forget someone I'm really sorry! Also for those who asked me about last week episode, I haven't watched it yet… LoL When an episode get such bad reviews I tend to wait the next week episode to watch them back to back! But I know about Alaric though. So on that I can say that I was expecting to be someone from the gang to be "forced" to do the deed, was hoping for Jeremy and I'm actually frustrated that it is Alaric. To me, Alaric is the male version of Bonnie on TVD. She is only good for witch stuff and him for dying! LOL Though as soon as I watch the episode, I will reply to everyone!_

**Special thanks to:**_ msreneedamon, md, ellenah, Klonnieeeee3, jenny84, Max, NaeNae1495, Sachmet, Kol and Elena, made25, Nae aka vampirewolfgreatness, wasted-talent, StillStacie, babyt, mizzcullen13, Elle Sparrow, ShiloCoulter, Amandaduhhh, luvit81, FaTeEnFaNtAsTiC, Karina Owl, chikinchik91, ClaireDaniels, Hazel08, Elizabeth The Canuck, Team Konnie,_

_**To md:** Thank you! (It's official, when I read the word wow, I just picture Kol between Bonnie's legs now LOL)_

_**To Klonnieeeee3: **I always update as fast as I can! :) Thank you for the review!_

_**To jenny84:** Oui, Damon ne comprend pas la leçon! LOL Et t'inquiète, Kol a bien spécifié à Klaus qu'il serait prêt à négocier si Bonnie serait intéressé la 2e nuit. :)_

_**To max :** Thank you for the review! Actually, both Damon and Klaus have someone else on the top of their list of gilk (Girl I'd like to fuck LoL) But don't forget that no matter what happened during that night, both of them drop the person they were with to get Bonnie. I'm a 100% Tyler/Caroline fan; that is why I keep throwing jabs at Klaus/Caroline. I had the intention of writing a scene between Kol and Klaus about Bonnie since the beginning in later chapters; you might get satisfied or not by Klaus' reason for pursuing Bonnie during that party. Thx again for the review! :D_

_**To Nae aka vampirewolfgreatness: **Don't we all love smut? XD Thank you very much for the review and you will sure get more Kennett! :)_

_**To babyt:** LoL I think I will add; "A fan may be needed through the reading of this story" in my warnings! :D To answer your question without spoiling the fun, at one point Kol will HAVE to share, but as he said himself, he always gets what he wants. This also applies to sharing Bonnie, it will happen, but on his (and somewhat her's) terms. LOL Thank you for the review! :D_

_**To Team Konnie:** :) You lil perv! ;p Yeah those chaps are usually my favorite too! Can't say why… XD Thank you for the review! xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Animal Kisses<span>**

_This is played with 4+ people. Everyone chooses a partner, then each person selects an animal and writes it down on a piece of paper. Each group then has to guess their partner's animal. If they guess right, then they kiss the person who wrote that animal. If they are wrong, the next person goes and so on. (To make it funnier, in my version of the game, everyone will have more than one animal and will have to take a shot if they guess wrong.)_

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly. She was surprised at how good she was feeling considering the amount of alcohol she had taken; that was probably Kol's blood doing.

Kol…

She blushed, her face turning to a dark shade of red. Of all the guys in the world, she had chosen a Vampire and above all, an Original, talk about going against nature. But she couldn't find it in her to regret it. Kol was the youngest and the most volatile of his family; yet he had been careful and patient with her, making sure to appease her fears.

Though, she didn't know how she felt about her 'close encounter' with both Klaus and Damon. It had been very hot for sure, but losing her virginity to Kol and minutes later being jumped on by Klaus and Damon at the same time, had been almost traumatizing for her. First, she had been scared of how fast it had escalated with them compared to things with Kol, who had taken his time to both seduce and prepare her. But also, what was wrong with her? How could she be so excited about sleeping around? Then she thought about what Kol had said: _'Screaming murder over Vampires, but once you've tasted the forbidden fruit, you can't get enough…'_ Maybe that was true. So… she was a closet pervert?

She felt Kol hands massaging the nape of her neck and it brought back her attention to her body that was in the most awkward position. But also to his pulsing erection that was still inside of her.

The thought of what they had done last night, made her heart race and she unconsciously squeezed his cock.

"Mm… Morning gorgeous" murmured Kol.

In an instant, she was wet, and looked up to see him smile lazily at her.

"H-Hi…" she said.

She sat up and moaned when she felt his cock going deeper into her.

"I'm never ever going to protest against this way of sleeping again!" he said in a raspy voice before ripping apart the shirt covering Bonnie's body.

"You really enjoy ripping clothes, don't you?" she said playfully.

"When you're wearing them, yes." he answered.

He hooked an arm around her and went to his knees holding her in place, before lying her down on her back. He brought her legs behind him and let one hand roam over her body to cup her right breast.

"Kol…"

"I still can't believe how you cannot see how gorgeous you are…"

"Stop talking…" she ordered.

Usually he hated being ordered around, and he would probably try to kill anyway doing so, but that command made his libido skyrocketed. He held her hips with both hands and started to pound into her, making sure to have that perfect angle to hit her g-spot.

The first orgasm hit Bonnie out of nowhere, making her throw her head back and begging for more.

Kol eyes turned black; veins pumping around them. He bent forward and laid his forehead between her breasts, trying desperately to keep the bloodlust at bay; it was getting harder to do so. She smelled so good and her whole body was calling to him.

When he felt her hands roaming in his hair, he almost lost it. But instead he drilled her g-spot with his supernatural speed and the petite witch's body started to tremble uncontrollably as she wailed in pleasure over the mind-blowing and repetitive stimulation of that special spot inside of her. Her fluids were almost flowing like a fountain between them as she kept coming and coming.

"Ko-ool! Ko-ool! Ko-ool… OH! GOD!" she cried out, before blackening-out.

Her channel squeezed him hard and he came deep inside her with a bestial growl.

After a few minutes, he realized that her body was very limp in his arms and lifted his head from between her breast to see that she had fainted. He pulled out slowly.

He ran downstairs to their blood's stash and drank eight bags greedily before going back to his bedroom. He did all of this under a minute.

He took Bonnie in his arms and upped in the shower with her; cleaning her body gently. When he was done, he dried her out with a fluffy towel, then laid her on the chaise longue and changed the beddings. He dressed up and finally picked her up one last time and laid her on his bed, under the covers.

He looked at the time; almost 2pm. They had overslept for sure.

He slowly walked back downstairs; they had all agreed before throwing the party that they would be good host and cook for everyone. He had said yes, with the intention of not doing anything, obviously, did he looked like a nanny, but now, he wanted to score more points in Bonnie's book.

He exited the house to go back in town and bought breakfast for everyone.

…

When he came back, Stefan was talking with Katherine and Elijah around the big table in the kitchen.

"Kol?" exclaimed Elijah. "I'm surprised to see you actually kept your word."

"Spare me Elijah!" retorted Kol.

"Bad night?" asked Katherine smirking.

"Who? Me?" replied Kol, pointing at himself. "My night was A-MA-ZING!"

"Aw! That is the reason for all of this then…" started Elijah.

"Brother!" cut Kol. "Can you just SHUT UP for a day with your theories and bravado; you are seriously ruining my good mood right now. Do something useful and help me will you?"

Elijah knew better and stood up to help his younger brother.

…

Caroline, Elena and Klaus came in fifteen minutes later. The two girls looked around for their missing friend and gazed at Kol.

"Where is Bonnie?" asked Caroline.

"Sleeping." answered Kol, simply.

"Thank you Elijah for the food." said Klaus, taking a bite out of a croissant.

"Actually, you'll have to thank Kol for all of this." replied Elijah.

The Hybrid's head snapped toward his youngest brother with questioning eyes.

"No brother, I didn't poison the food. I admit, though, I was tempted to do so, but I didn't!" sneered Kol.

"I think I lost my appetite…" groaned Elena.

"Oh! Blondie, how are the clothes today?" asked Kol subjectively.

"So it WAS you!" snapped Caroline; who like everyone else hadn't believe Klaus when he had accused his little brother of ripping her clothes to get the Hybrid's attention.

"Did I hear anyone talking about food?" asked a very happy Bonnie as she came in almost running.

She took a plate, filled it with food and sat on the countertop beside where Kol was standing. Said Vampire did a double-take at her attire; she had stolen one of his black linen shirts and matched it with dark brown legging and large belt and a pair of black ballerinas. She had rolled up the, obviously, too long sleeves to her elbows.

She looked at him and smiled. He smirked and she went back to her food.

"Bonnie?" asked Caroline.

"Yhesh?" she replied as she chewed on a butter croissant.

"Did you sleep with Kol?"

The witch swallowed her bite and blushed, but didn't answer.

"OH! MY! GOD! Bonnie, you lost your V-card!" exclaimed out loud Caroline.

"Hey Blondie, do you want to scream that any louder in the middle of the town while you're at it?" snapped Kol sarcastically. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?"

"Kol…" warned both Bonnie and Klaus.

"WHAT?" he turned to Bonnie. "She's making you uncomfortable, don't deny it!" Then he turned to his brother. "And you, hold her down if you don't want me to snap at her. I'm sure you can find better use to her mouth than letting her talk."

Damon and Rebekka entered the room, just as Kol shot his last reply and they both laughed at it.

"Why are you so rude to us?" asked Elena, insulted.

"Give me one good reason to be nice!" he challenged her.

"We are Bonnie's friend." They replied together.

"THAT's what you call a good reason? Please, don't make me laugh! As the saying goes, I'm sleeping with Bonnie not her friends…"

"Kol, shut up!" said Bonnie in a low voice.

"Make me!"

She grabbed his head and kissed him with tongue. When she heard her friends gasped, she tried to pull away, but Kol held her in place and kissed her deeper, making her moan softly in his mouth.

After a minute, he finally let her go, smiling devilishly at her.

"You should know better than to start something like that!" he said playfully. He got closer and whispered for only her to hear "Let's play with our mouths again later…"

"Bonnie, this call for a girlfriends emergency talk!" said Elena.

"Can I finish my food first?" she complained.

"Bring it with you!" retorted Caroline, smiling.

Bonnie sighed, but followed her friends upstairs.

The rest of the group looked at each other and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So, how was your night?" asked Kol, shrugging playfully.

"Wouldn't you liked to know?" replied Rebekka coyly.

"Obviously! So who slept with who? I want names!" he smirked.

"A gentleman never reveals such thing." said Elijah.

"I see…" started Kol. "So Katherine, did you sleep with Elijah last night?"

"Of course I did." replied the first doppelganger.

"See Elijah, you can be the best man in the world, but if you sleep with trash, it doesn't change anything!"

Katherine gave him the finger, Elijah's eyes twitched and both Rebekka and Klaus snickered. Stefan and Damon were smart enough to stay out of it; for now anyway. He waited for someone else to kiss and tell, but not one said anything.

"Really?" he said discouraged. "That Elijah keeps his mouth shut, I can understand, but the rest of you, I'm disappointed!"

"Damon." answered Rebekka.

"Why am I not surprised? So, who's better?"

"Can't say, it's been too long since I've had fun with Stefan!" replied Rebekka.

"So, if I had to guess… I'd say Klaus slept with the bimbo, and Stefan reconnected with his doppelganger? Am I right?" asked Kol smiling.

Based on everyone's reaction he knew he was right. He left without a word, going back to his bedroom and laughing to himself; it was clear that Damon had slept with his sister as a back-up plan. Rebekka would never learn…

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the girl had gone to Bonnie's temporary, and unused, bedroom; and sat on the bed.<p>

"So Kol…" started Caroline.

"I would be more interested in you and Klaus… What about Tyler?" asked Bonnie seriously.

"I…"

The blond Vampire looked to Elena and saw that her other friend seemed to be quite interested in her answer too.

"I was compelled." she answered.

"He forced you?" exclaimed Bonnie, her voice rising.

"N-No… but…"

"Then it is back to Bonnie's first question." interjected Elena.

"She just doesn't want to answer!" said a male voice from the door.

The three girls jumped slightly and saw Kol leaning casually against the doorframe.

"It just happened once anyway!" replied Caroline out of the blue as if it didn't really matter.

"Caroline!" exclaimed both girls in shock.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had been compelled to let it go and not feel guilty about anything or something like that." said Kol. He saw Bonnie looking at him strangely. "And no Bonnie, I would never compel you to sleep with me or anything like it."

The witch smiled at him.

"Anyway, I'll let you girls talk about the amazing sex Bonnie and I had and that you will never have." He smirked and turned around, going to his room.

"He is such an ass!" shot Caroline.

"He can be, but he is really nice." said Bonnie.

"What makes you believe that he was saying the truth?" asked Elena. "You cannot believe him. They may have changed, but that doesn't mean anything…"

"Kol doesn't lie; it's something I like about him."

Both girls looked at their witch friends with doubts in their eyes.

"I'm serious. He doesn't lie, AT ALL. He's brutally honest; you both saw it yourself. I'm sorry if he hurt your feelings."

"It's not your fault Bonnie." reassured Elena. "

"But still… it's like having a boyfriend who hates your sisters…" complained Bonnie.

"Boyfriend?" exclaimed Caroline. "Oh! My god!"

Bonnie saw her friends' reaction and thought back to what she had said and blushed deeply.

"That's not what I meant… It's not like that with Kol…"

"Sorry Bon-Bon!" comforted the vampire, rubbing the witch's back. "Didn't want to put you in that position; I know how shy you can be sometimes…"

"Kol was gentle with you I hope?" asked Elena concerned.

"Yes he was very gentle…" answered Bonnie in a low voice, smiling. "He was careful and knew what he was doing… and that's all I'm going to say."

"Booonnnnnnnniiiieeeee!" moaned plaintively her friends.

"I'll just resume it for you and nothing else; he is more than entitled to boast about his bed's prowess."

Elena and Caroline giggled at her reply.

And they talked for another two hours about everything and nothing.

…

The late diner had been great. During diner, everyone had been asked by Rebekka to write the names of three different animals on pieces of paper, without showing them to anyone. The papers had been folded and placed into a bowl for later.

It was almost 9pm and they were all back in the living room; drinks in hand and music playing in the background.

"Okay guys! Pair up in girl/guy team." said the female Original out loud.

Kol knew the game his sister wanted to play and had made sure to stick close to Bonnie the whole time. He gazed down at the witch.

"You, me?" he asked smirking.

"Why not?" she replied as if she didn't care.

"Don't play coy with me, that's my game!" he replied, smiling devilishly at her.

She laughed.

They all sat with their teammate; Bonnie with Kol, Elijah with Katherine, Damon with Rebekka, Stefan with Caroline, leaving Klaus with Elena. Bonnie was surprised to see Stefan going for Caroline, but at the same time, they had been good friends.

Bonnie shivered when she felt Kol's fingers brush the nape of her neck before massaging it; it felt so good. She gazed to the side at him and realized that he wasn't even looking at her while doing. Question was; was he doing it on purpose or not. Anyway, she was enjoying it.

He continued his caress as his sister explained the game. When she was done, he let his hand fall to small of the witch's back.

"Oh! And before I forget" said Rebekka. "Each time you get an animal right, you get a point for your team. And if you pick your own paper, you get a point. The team who gets most points wins a free pass to either do or avoid doing something in the next games." She picked up the bowl. "I'll start…"

* * *

><p>Both Rebekka and Damon had failed to find who their paper had belonged to.<p>

Bonnie picked her first paper of three and read it.

"Polar bear." She said. She seemed thoughtful for a second as she looked at the paper while swirling it in her small hands. "Stefan." She finally answered looking up at the younger Salvatore.

Said vampire seemed taken aback by her choice. After a second he nodded, confirming that it was indeed him who had written it down. They walked to each other and kissed; it was simple and not over the top. She went back to sit with Kol who gave her a high five; first point of the night.

"How did you guess that one?" asked Elena.

"Well at first, I thought of Klaus, but it's too cute to be him. The Polar bear is one of the most dangerous animal and we tend to forget that because their cubs are so cute, but still. Stefan is like that…"

"Okay…" replied Elena not sure if she really understood Bonnie's logic.

"My turn!" exclaimed Kol as he picked a paper. "Hedgehog… that is so easy…"

Everyone seemed confused by that; a hedgehog? Who had written this?

"Can I get a kiss gorgeous?" asked Kol turning to Bonnie.

She blushed, wide eyes; surprised that he had guessed it right away. Before she could say anything, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply, pulling her to him. The kiss was very passionate and you would have to be blind not to see the fireworks between those two.

"AHEM!"

They pulled apart to see Rebekka smirking at them.

"No offence, but this was about to turn into a make-out session and that IS NOT part of the game. So Bonnie, I suppose, my brother had the right answer?" said the Original female.

"Yes." replied Bonnie simply.

"It was easy really… A hedgehog, it's tiny, super cute, but full of spines. I'm not surprised she would describe herself as such." answered Kol.

"Well…" said Rebekka pouting "You have 2 points."

* * *

><p>"Swan." read Damon out loud. He gazed at all the girls and wondered who would have written that. "I'll try Rebekka.<p>

"I would have said Caroline." countered Klaus.

"And me Elena." said Elijah.

"Wow…" said Kol and everyone turned to him. "Am I the only one who knows his 'animal kingdom' around here? That was clearly one of Bonnie's animal." He finished smiling proudly.

"Well it wasn't me!" exclaimed the blonde Original. "So who was it?" she asked.

And to everyone's astonishment, Kol had been right and Bonnie lifted her hand up.

"The swan is a beautiful and elegant bird, but it is very dangerous when it decides to strike back. I don't think I'm that beautiful and elegant…"

"Yes you are." said Kol, putting his two cents, cutting her mid-sentence.

"Can we move on!" said Katherine, not enjoying how little attention she was getting.

Bonnie picked a paper; she gazed at it and laughed out loud.

"Oh! God! THIS is hilarious!" she said barely able to breath as she kept on laughing harder.

"What the hell is on that paper?" asked Damon annoyed.

"If… this is… anyone else than Kol… I'll be shocked…" replied the witch between laughs.

Rebekka snatched the paper from Bonnie's hands.

"Bonobo monkey, what the hell is a Bonobo monkey?" questioned Bekka.

Kol smiled devilishly and in a matter of seconds, he had his tongue inside Bonnie's mouth. She stopped laughing as soon as his tongue came in contact with hers and moaned loudly, slipping her hands in his hair.

Both Caroline and Elena were gobsmacked as they watched Bonnie being devoured by Kol or was it the other way around; no matter what, it was hot.

"KOL!" said Elijah, raising his voice. "The game please?"

Said vampire growled, but pulled away from Bonnie.

"Fine." He took a small paper and unfolded it. "Black mamba… Katherine couldn't you be any more obvious?" he said throwing the paper in front of him.

"Okay seriously, how do you do that?" asked Stefan. He was honestly impressed.

"Let's just say that I'm not the most lethal of my family for nothing… I love observing people and learning everything and anything I can about them. Surprisingly, I'm not like Klaus who loves mind games or Elijah who likes to make you believe he is all noble when he can be just as deceptive as any of us or like Rebekka who goes bratty and vengeful the moment she doesn't get what she wants and I'm clearly not like Finn, little mommy's boy… Does that answer your question Stefan?" finished Kol, smirking.

The tension was high in the room as every single Original was fuming over their little brother's speech.

"Scorpion!" said Caroline louder than needed to get everyone's attention, which worked. "Well, with what just happened, I'll say Kol."

"Well Blondie, you got that right, for once." replied Kol.

He took her hand and kissed it. Caroline seemed confused, why hadn't Kol kissed her for real. Seeing her reaction made Kol laughed.

"Rebekka never specified where we had to kiss and I'm clearly not going to kiss you on the mouth." said Kol, sounding almost insulted.

The Original female, Katherine and Damon smirked at that. Caroline was about to snap back at Kol when her eyes went as wide as a saucer. The youngest Original's eyes almost did the same when he felt Bonnie's small hand on the inside of his thigh. His head snapped to the witch.

'_Calm down.'_ She mouthed to him, smiling gently.

His whole posture changed and as his muscles relaxed, he realized that he had been just as tensed as his brothers and sister.

* * *

><p>The last turn was about to start. They had decided to give their team names. Team Kennett had a perfect score of 4 and luckily for the rest of the gang you couldn't get point for guessing animal you hadn't picked or their score would have been higher. Team Klena had 3 points, Kalijah also 3 points, while Team Ramon and Steroline had 2 points.<p>

"A crow… Would that be you Damon by any chance?" asked the Original female.

"High five partner!" replied the eldest Salvatore before kissing her.

Damon picked his last paper.

"A shark…"

That could be anyone of the Original, cause it wasn't Stefan or Caroline or Katherine that had written that. He decided to go with his guts.

"Kol." He answered.

"I am not kissing you." replied said Original. If he could have turned green he would have.

"Fine by me."

"But you HAVE to kiss!" complained Rebekka.

"FINE! Salvatore, you can kiss my foot!" shot back Kol as he rose his feet to Damon.

"Can I just kiss Bonnie instead?" suggested Damon.

"NO!" snapped back Kol.

"Can I make a suggestion? Can we just let it go?" said Elijah.

"I second that." replied Kol.

"It's my turn then." said Bonnie, picking up her last paper. "Wolf."

She looked at Klaus; a wolf was too obvious and this was more about perception and personality than associating an animal with someone. She didn't have many choices left, but still enough to make it hard to decide. Then, she had a flash.

"ELIJAH!" she exclaimed.

She looked at the Original who nodded, confirming her choice.

"WOOT!" she said happily.

She walked to him and knowing how he felt about her, she simply gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to Kol' side.

"Your turn partner!" she smiled at the youngest Original.

"All the pressure is on me to get a perfect score for our team now!" he said as he picked a paper. "A lioness… Aw! Lucky me, I get to kiss gorgeous a second time! I'm surprised you didn't put a mama bear on any of these paper." he exclaimed before turning to Bonnie who was blushing. "Come here beautiful…" he said huskily as he grabbed the back of her neck bringing her closer.

He nipped at her bottom lip, feeling her hot breath on his face before capturing her lips with his. He kissed her fiercely for a few seconds and let her go before anyone could complain.

…

When the game was finally over, Team Kennett was declared victorious with a perfect score; which gave them the opportunity to cheat later on in a game.

"So, what now?" asked Caroline.

"It's time for Two minute Temptations!" answered Klaus smirking.

Everyone cheered; they were all ready for some serious game. Most of them were starting to get seriously drunk, Bonnie and Kol though with their perfect score had drank only a little since the beginning of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Well that chapter was longer and cuter than I expected! I seriously wanted to show more than just the games this time around. Especially since I kinda have to build things around Kol, which is very fun. I'm sure everyone enjoyed the smut at the beginning. This felt like a good transitioning chapter before the next one which shall be a little bit more intense and will be the start of a pissing contest over poor Bonnie. So loved it? Hated it? Leave a review if you feel like it, cause nothing says I liked it like a review! :p xoxo ~Meye_

_On a side note, you are pervs (and I love you for it), but I still cannot believe that some people voted for a sequel to the "Forced… series" I laughed so hard while checking the poll, thinking: "It's official, some people are just as perv as me, wanting more smut than ever!" :D I seriously love you guys! Though, I'm curious, what "sequel" would it be for? The first story or this one or would it be for another story not related to the first two parts?_


	8. 2 minutes Temptations

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** NEW & EARLY CHAPTER! Lots of kissing in this chapter and a VERY jealous Kol! XD I don't have much to say LOL SO I'll just tell you to enjoy this chapter and that I love you all guys!_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA, purpleXorchid, saki84, NaeNae1495, Avis11, maraudergirl15, StillStacie, ellenah, Hazel08, lynsay, Klonnieeeee3, babyt, wasted-talent, Luvit81,_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** Thank you! Even if Kennett won't probably happen on the TV Show, they are just VERY hot together! So yeah, long live Kennette! :D_

_**To babyt:** Thank youuuu! Kol seriously have too much fun telling Caroline or Elena to back off; even though most of the time they don't deserve it! LOL Have fun reading new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 minutes Temptations<span>**

_Start off with an even number of guys and girls. The guys go into separate closets in different sections of the house (the girls don't know which person is in which closet). After the guys are situated, hidden in the closets, the girls each pick a different closet and walk into it eyes closed. For 2 minutes, anything goes, anything they want, and no holding back. After the two minutes are up, the couples come out of each closet._

"Everyone knows how to play?" asked Klaus. They all nodded. "We will play on this level only and the doors for the game are marked. The guys will carry their phone with them and when time is up, you will get a message to get out."

The guys ran away while the music was blasting. Klaus texted his sister when everyone was ready. The girls chuckled; even Katherine and they went in front of a door waiting for the signal.

* * *

><p>Bonnie entered the closet, her heart beating like she had just run a hundred miles.<p>

'_When moonlight crawls along the street; chasing away the summer heat. Footsteps outside somewhere below, the world revolves I let it go. We build our church above this street. We practice love between these sheets. The candy sweetness scent of you, it bathes my skin I'm stained by you. And all I have to do is hold you. There's a racing in my heart; I am barely touching you…'_

"Mm…" whispered someone as she felt strong arms going around her. She tensed up. "Hello gorgeous…"

As soon as she heard Kol's voice, Bonnie relaxed against the Original's chest. He caressed her hips slowly before turning her around.

She couldn't see anything, but knew it wasn't the case for him. He brought her closer to him and gave small licks to her upper lips repetitively.

"Kol…" she murmured.

He pulled her head up to him and kissed her tenderly; their tongues dancing together.

"You taste amazing…"

The kiss heated up as Kol grabbed her ass with both hands squeezing it. She moaned, putting her hands under his indigo shirt. He picked her up, holding her closer to him.

"I want you…" whispered Bonnie in the kiss.

"Do you now?"

"Kol…" she warned.

He kissed her again while thinking about her moaning underneath him, naked in bed and drinking her blood. He could feel blood rushing to his cock. He pressed her against the wall and grounded his groin against her.

And just when it was starting to get intense, his phone rang. He growled menacingly.

"Time's up already?" she asked pouting.

"Yes…"

He kissed her one last time and they exited, going back into the living room.

It wasn't long before the guys went back to hide.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was standing in front of the closed door, fidgeting. First round, she had been lucky and the others had ended up like this; Elijah with Caroline, Stefan with Rebekka, Klaus with Katherine and Damon with Elena.<p>

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and entered when it was time.

'_Kind of faded, but I feel alright. Thinkin' about making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight. 'Cause I like the way you're making your move, I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night, when I make up your mind, you'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah…'_

As soon as she was inside, she was pushed face first against a wall, a hard body pressing her further into it.

"Hello my lovely…"

Klaus. Her heart beat became erratic. She didn't know why, but each time she was with him, it felt like her whole body was on alert mode.

She felt his hands lifting her shirt before fingers started to roam over her skin. Then, his lips were on her neck and she tensed up.

"Don't worry my lovely, I won't go further… I really don't need to add something else to Kol's list of reason to hate me…"

That being said, he turned her around with his supernatural speed and devoured her mouth. She could give him that, he was an amazing kisser, but there was something about Kol's kiss…

He removed her belt and opened the shirt she was wearing, to caress her warm and so soft skin. Bennett witches had always been tempting and Bonnie was no different.

Klaus wondered if she knew how lucky she was to have her power suppressed. Probably not, there was a reason why Vampire and Witches didn't mixed together, it was simply too explosive and addictive. It felt like euphoria, ecstasy, pain and _la petite mort_, all at the same time. At first, it would be only during orgasm, but the more you did it with the same person the stronger it became.

The hybrid had learned his lesson a long time ago and since then, he avoided sleeping with witches, but the Bennett gene was irresistible and since Bonnie's powers were sealed, the addictive side of sleeping with her wouldn't affect him.

His phone rang.

"Damn!" he complained out loud.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss. But judging from the witch's face, he had done a pretty good job.

He replaced her clothes with supernatural speed and they got out…

* * *

><p>The second round had been explosive; Kol with Elena, Damon with Caroline, Elijah with Rebekka and Stefan with Katherine. Obviously, it hadn't been a good round for many of them.<p>

When she closed the door behind her, losing the comfort of the light, Bonnie felt a hand taking hers. Lips brushed against the racing pulse of her wrist. And slowly, those same soft lips were pressed against hers.

The kiss was gentle, not forceful; more like coaxing her into giving in to it. She finally opened her mouth and her mystery partner slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Said man had to be Elijah or Stefan.

'_Ten, ten, ten ... Kiss me on the lips. Nine bring your fingers into my hairs. Eight, Touch me ... Slowly, Slowly. Seven, let go straight to number one. To number one, number one, to number one… Six, lips. Five, fingers. Four, play. Three, to number one, to number one, number one, to number one… Kiss me on the lips. Bring your fingers into my hairs. Touch me, let go straight to number one. To number one, number one. Slowly, to number one… Touch and go to number one…'_

"How have you been doing?" asked the man while kissing her.

"Stefan…" she murmured. "Doing good, you?"

"I'm doing very good at this moment, now, no more talking." He replied before plunging back into her mouth and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Of all the men, she was surprised that Stefan, even though she wasn't sure about his 'Ripper' mode, was probably the one that was making her feel the most comfortable. She felt naughty and let her hands slide down to his firm ass. Definitively, he had a great ass.

Too soon, the time was up.

For this round, Damon had been paired with Katherine, Kol with Rebekka, Klaus with Elena and Elijah with Caroline.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was very cold when she entered the dark closet. She just knew it had to be him.<p>

'_What will I find in this fantasy? If I go with me now will you set me free? And I surrender to the spirit of the night. I surrender, I surrender. The darkness is my lover and nights of pleasure. So I surrender, I surrender, to the spirit of the night. I go crazy when the sun goes down and it takes control as I hit the town. I give my body to the heat of the night and there's no man judge if it's wrong or right…'_

"Hello Elijah…" she said calmly.

"Miss Bennett. Well I guess we will both have a moment to cool down."

"We could talk…" she suggested.

"And what would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"Do you regret not killing your brother when you had the chance to do it?" asked Bonnie boldly.

"I would have said yes when Damon had removed the dagger the last time, but after what my mother and Finn tried to do to us; no, I don't. It may just be the four of us now, and we fight, but we haven't been that united since our human time. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"I see, then, can I return the curiosity?"

"Of course."

"Actually, I have two questions for you."

"Go ahead."

"Are you still angry with me for what happened with Klaus?"

"What do you think? Elijah, this is more than a Vampire thing, this is about you preaching something and then, doing the opposite. You were angry at Elena for betraying you, yet you made us trust in you to finish the job, but at the last second, you deserted us. Jenna died because of that ritual, many were killed and others almost died, how could I not be angry with you? I know I'm not a saint because I betrayed my friends once to avenge my grand-mother. But no matter what we say, if I hadn't done it, the result would have been much worst, with all those blood thirsty vengeful vampires going on a killing spree in Mystic Fall. But in the end, I saved Damon… You, what did you do to earn our forgiveness? Nothing." answered Bonnie calmly.

"It pains me to admit it, but I guess you are right. Elena's forgiveness comes so easily that I take for granted that all of her friends will do the same."

"Elena forgives too much and too fast. And later regrets doing it or doesn't understand why history repeated itself again… I may be judgemental, but I don't do the same mistake twice…"

"Mm… What about Kol?"

"What about him?"

"You seemed quite interested by him. You do realise the kind of man he is?"

"Other than being a vampire and that he says that he is the most lethal of your family, I don't see anything wrong."

"You are kidding, right?" he shot back surprised.

"No. Why would I?"

"My brother wasn't lying; he is the most volatile of the family, not even Mikeal was able to keep him under control. I'm surprised that you would fall for his schemes…"

"Kol has been nothing but a gentleman so far, more than Damon and Klaus."

"Really?"

"Yes."

'_Oh dear…'_ thought Elijah. That girl didn't know what kind of troubles she had got herself into. If what she had said was true, then Kol was more than a little bit interested in her. A jealous, possessive and obsessive vampire who had put his target on you was never a good thing. He felt bad for Bonnie, because once the compulsion would be gone; she would have to deal with his brother. Though, at the same time, he was still wondering what Kol had compelled her to do. No one knew.

"Can I say something without you attacking me?"

"I'm not like that Miss Bennett."

"Why do you keep holding on to Tatia? Klaus let her go, obviously. But you, you fell in love with Katherine and now you seemed taken by Elena. Don't get confused, I'm not jealous, not at all, but don't you think it's weird? It's like losing the woman you love and then dating her twin sister because you can't bear the lost. No matter what you think, they are never going to be the same, yes they have the same face, the same voice, and sometimes, even some of their traits of personality are similar, but they are not that lost person and never will they be."

What she said hit Elijah like a ton of bricks, especially coming from someone so young. He couldn't be angry with her or contradict her logic, it was the truth.

Just when he was about to say something, his phone rang.

"I'd love to discuss with you more often Bonnie."

"I wouldn't mind!" she replied smiling.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't get the chance to ask who had been with whom, before the next round was set in motion. Once again, she found herself in front of a door, hoping that everything would be alright.<p>

'_You say that you love it, the way that I do it. You say that it's making you freaky, when I'm not around to do to you. But it's driving me crazy, 'cuz you keep on harassing me, telling me you want me. I'm gonna make you scream my name, I'm gonna make you holla for more. And I ain't gonna stop baby till I'm down to the very last drop…'_

She went inside and nothing happen for a few seconds.

Then, hands came out of nowhere, grabbing her hair and the small of her back to pull her forward as lips crashed onto hers. It was messy, tongue and teeth. The kiss felt urgent as if it was a remedy to a poison.

The man pulled back for a moment, letting her time to breathe and it was on again. She was about to lifted her hands to his face, but both of them were taken in his and held over her head.

That was Damon for sure; control freak and so desperate.

He took both hands in one firm grip and let his free hand roam over her body, under her clothes.

"D-Damon…"

"Glad you can recognize me without seeing me little witch." he murmured. "Do you think I have time to taste you down there?"

"No…" she whispered.

He didn't really listened and went to his knees in from of her. He pushed her legs open and started to nuzzle her covered center, breathing in her amazing scent.

Bonnie was trying with all her might not to get excited by this.

His phone ran and Bonnie sighed.

But to her shock, Damon didn't stop, he even applied more pressure. A very soft, almost imperceptible moan escaped her mouth.

Suddenly, the door was yanked opened and not a second later, Damon flew away. Elijah caught the eldest Salvatore before he could crash into the nearby wall.

"What the hell happened?" asked Damon as he stood back on his feet.

Elijah didn't get the chance to reply before a huge cracking sound was heard, and Damon's body fell limply to the floor.

"KOL!" yelled Klaus and Elijah.

"DAMON!" screamed Elena, going to the fallen vampire.

Stefan kept quiet for two reasons; first he knew that his brother was only temporary dead and two, Damon had been reckless to step over the line with Bonnie when it was obvious to everyone that Kol considered her as his.

"What? He cheated…" said Kol, looking too innocent. "And it's not like he's really dead anyway!"

Bonnie came out of the closet, very confused and looked at everyone around before gazing down at Damon on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He cheated." replied Kol.

"Kol… You didn't need to do that!" said Bonnie.

"I know, but I did anyway… So, a last turn? Since Damon is obviously out of service two girls could enter one closet for one lucky guy and we could change game again afterward."

Out of nowhere Katherine burst out in laughers and soon followed Rebekka and Caroline.

"One of you would like to share what is so funny?" asked Klaus.

Katherine pointed at Damon and Klaus couldn't help it, he smirked. He couldn't deny it, seeing Damon Salvatore with his neck broken again was funny. The man would never learn.

"Let's move on. Final round… Everyone is ready?" Klaus saw Elena still sitting beside Damon. "Do you want to stay with him dear?"

"No, it's okay, I know he's fine." replied the Gilbert girl.

"Let's go then!" said Klaus.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's heart was drumming in her ribcage. She was still not too sure about what had just happened. Not that she hadn't enjoyed her time with Damon, but he didn't know when to stop and couldn't take a <em>'no'<em> either. The more she thought about it, the more it made her shiver to think about being alone with him; and she still couldn't decide if it was a good or bad one.

She was so lost that she missed the signal.

She gasped loudly when a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her inside the closet before the door was closed. Panic filled her heart.

'_The moonlight plays upon your skin. A kiss that lingers takes me in. I fall asleep inside of you. There are no words, there's only truth. Breathe in Breathe out, there is no sound. We move together up and down. We levitate our bodies soar; our feet don't even touch the floor. And nobody knows you like I do. The world doesn't understand, but I grow stronger in your hands…'_

"Hey… it's only me." said a voice softly against her ear.

She held onto the man tightly.

"Kol…"

"Hello gorgeous… How are you? Did Damon do anything wrong?"

"N-No… I'm okay, I promise." She replied, smiling.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked calmly.

She blushed deeply.

"I usually don't share… but I mean how can I prove that I'm the best if you can't compare?" he said laughing a little.

She nuzzled his chest affectionately.

"I know it will sound weird, but Klaus and Damon scared me with how fast they tried to move things with me yesterday…"

"Aw…"

"Maybe if you were there…"

"I can reassure you; no matter what happen, I will NOT leave you alone with any of those men!"

"Okay… Thank you."

"My pleasure, I assure you" smirked Kol. "So…" he said as he caressed her bottom lips with his thumb. "Mm… I want to be inside of you right now…"

She jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately; moaning in his mouth. Kol sat down, back against the wall behind him as he deepened the kiss. He lifted his knees, putting his feet flat on the floor; forcing her closer to him.

His mouth moved to her cheek and down to her neck. He sucked on the skin over her pumping vein, then licked and nipped at it before starting the process all over again.

He couldn't express how giddy he felt when he was to realize that even though he had his mouth on her neck, she was still excited and relaxed in his arms.

For once, being patient was going to give him what he wanted. This was a very dangerous game, but he would play it until he had nothing else to play.

As the kiss intensified, with Bonnie's hands going under his shirt and about to unzipped his jeans; his photo rang.

Both groan, but pulled apart before going back to the living room.

…

Damon had been enraged upon waking up, but Elijah had compelled him when no one had been around to calm down and let it go.

"It's time for one of my favorite games!" exclaimed Kol excitedly.

"What is it?" asked a very tipsy Elena.

"Truth or Dare/Spin the Bottle ladies and gentlemen!" he answered, lifting his bottle for a toast.

Everyone cheered loudly and drank with him. This was going to be one hell of a game for sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So Damon got his neck broken again! LMAO I'm seriously enjoying this too much! And I'm just over excited for the next chapter! :D So hated it? Loved it? Leave a comment if you feel like it, cause nothing says I loved it like a review! Xoxo ~Meye_

_**On a side note:** So I've been receiving a lot of messages about Klaroline (and when I say a lot, I'm not kidding), and since I've been pretty much saying the same thing to everyone, I thought it would be a good idea to just talk about it this once so I won't have to repeat it! LOL I'm a 100% Tyler/Caroline girl. It's probably the only pairing I don't want to see being broken on the TV Show, and Klaroline is kinda ruining my wish._

_Though, in general, I only write TVD stories with Bonnie or an OC as female lead character. Like if you read my Damon/OC stories; you'll see that I don't really show any other female characters for too long. LOL Though, for the guys, I don't mind, but I prefer Damon, Klaus and recently Kol. I'm really sorry for everyone who has been requesting Klaroline fic, but I just can't write a fic with anyone other than Bonnie or OC as a leading lady (that goes not only for Caroline, but Elena, Jenna, Anna, etc.). :S _

_But I still love you guys! And I hope you still love me too!_


	9. Truth or Dare SLASH Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Early chapter AGAIN! Cause I simply love you guys! So once again, I will only showcase Bonnie, BUT I will also show Kol too, because I simply can't resist!_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, NaeNae1495, StillStacie, not so Salvatore, ellenah, jenny84, Hazel08, MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA, Klonnieeeee3, babyt, made25, randomlittleme, _

_**To not so Salvatore:** *giggles* THANK YOU! And really happy that I'm rocking your 'sox'! XD New chapter coming down? LOL Have fun reading!_

_**To Jenny84:** En fait, pour le côté "addict", ça va dans les deux sens. Donc Bonnie serait autant "addict" que lui! :) Il y a clairement plus de compétition, mais la grand différence est que Kol est beaucoup plus fort que Damon, donc repousser les autres mecs est plus facile pour lui! :) LOL Je sais que t'es pas une fan de Klaroline ;p Encore merci pour la critique!_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** I'll try to make another scene with Elijah and Bonnie before the end, cause I really enjoyed writing this one! And yes, Damon and his broken neck… Makes me laugh so hard each time! Thanks again for the review! Xoxo_

_**To babyt:** LOL Damon is being Damon! XD Boys will be boys… For this chapter I tried to be nicer with Caroline, a little bit anyway! I'm seriously just having fun with Kol telling everyone to mind their own business. He's just hilarious! But you'll see, Kol gets the chance to be even more honest in this chapter… have fun reading and thank you for reviewing! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truth or DareSpin the Bottle**

Rebekka ran out of the room and came back with a silver platter full of bright pink shooters. She offered one to everyone and they all drank one, including herself. Once they were done she brought the platter back to the kitchen and sat in her place.

"Just so you all know, that was a little something a witch did for us; it will force us to tell the truth until we drink the antidote, which we shall drink after the game. And it will also make us lose more inhibitions." said Rebekka, smiling. "So, who will start?"

…

The bottle fell on Kol.

"So Kol, truth or dare?" asked Damon smirking.

"Meh! Truth, why not!" he replied, shrugging.

"Describe Bonnie's in-bed personality in three words." demanded the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Three words only?" He looked at Bonnie who was blushing deeply. "Free, wild and hot. I could go on and on and on, but sadly I can't!"

Kol took the bottle and it landed on Bonnie.

"Truth." She said before he could ask.

"Worst date?"

"Ben. He was a Vampire and tried to kill me… Seriously my worst date ever!"

Kol laughed out loud. No wonder she usually hated vampires so much; talk about bad luck.

…

"Kol, I dare you to kiss… Elena… for one minute. But a real kiss on the lips." challenged Katherine, sneering.

"WHAT? You bitch!" said Kol, obviously disgusted.

He went to said girl and kissed her. He didn't put any effort in the kiss and tried to focus on Bonnie who was snickering behind him, because he certainly wasn't enjoying this at all.

"Time's up!" said Katherine.

As soon as Kol was back beside Bonnie, he grabbed her behind the neck and kissed her deeply, making the petite witch moan.

He pulled back, smiling and sighed.

"Feel so much better now!" he exclaimed.

"Was it that bad?" asked Elena. She felt both insulted and hurt by his action.

"YES."

She pouted.

…

"So Kol, if you had the person of your choice handcuffed to a bed, what would you do to him/her?" asked Bekka to her brother.

"It highly depends on whom… If it was Klaus I would probably pay him back for the hundred years stuck in a damn coffin." sneered Kol while looking at his brother.

It was barely perceptible, but Klaus did get goosebumps at that. He knew that given the chance, Kol would torture him for years before tiring.

"But, if it was someone more… interesting, like Bonnie, for example. I would certainly have my wicked way with her gorgeous body…" he finished licking his lips as he gazed at the witch.

Bonnie felt herself going hot in a certain lower region…

…

This time, the bottle fell on Bonnie and she said truth again. She was too scared of Damon's dare.

"So witchy, is there anything you want to try sexually that you haven't already?" asked the deep blue-eyed vampire.

Kol gazed at her intensively, waiting for her reply.

"I… I'd like to try… hum… having sex with another guy… but with Kol present…" she finished in a whispered.

Said Original smiled triumphantly. He knew Damon had expected her to admit that she wanted to sleep with someone else, but not with him being there supervising the whole thing. This was too good to be true.

"You're kiddin' right? You trust Kol that much?" shot back Damon.

"When it comes to sex, yes, I do!" snapped back Bonnie.

"Children, calm down." said Elijah.

Both Bonnie and Damon huffed, looking away from each other.

…

"Dare." finally conceded Bonnie to one of her best friends; Elena.

"Give your boyfriend, I mean Kol, a lap dance." giggled Elena drunkenly at her slip.

Once again, Bonnie found herself blushing, but Kol smiled reassuringly at her. He stood up, picked a chair and brought it back closer before sitting on it.

"We need a really good song for that lap dance!" exclaimed Caroline. "Oh! I know."

'_This is for the dirty girls. All around the world, here we go, Dirty, dirty dancer. 'Nother day, 'nother night and she acting like she don't sleep. She's a five when she drinks, but she's a ten when she's on top of me. She don't want love she just wanna touch, she's a greedy girl to never get enough. She don't wanna love she just wanna touch, got all the moves that make you get it up.'_

Bonnie started to move her hips to the sexy lyrics. She roamed a hand in her hair and the other one between her breasts, going down to her inner thighs. She locked gazed with Kol, licking her lips as she got closer.

By the way he was looking at her, she knew he was barely containing himself from fucking her in front of everyone; she found it exciting.

She put her hands on his knees, spreading his legs apart and got even closer. She let her hands slide up to his shoulders. Then she rotated her hips from side to side as she crouched down slowly. She gazed up at him pulling her tongues out as if she was about to lick his covered groin.

Kol took in a breath that he didn't need. He was rock hard right now and was on the verge of breaking the seat with his hands. Bonnie Bennett was going to be his once more tonight and there was no way in hell he would let anyone near her without him being there. Fuck, she was so hot, dancing like that. He had to remember to ask her to dance for him again.

Bonnie let her tongue out as she went back up as if she was licking him along the way. When she was at the base of his neck, she licked him up to his chin, pulling back at the last second before he could kiss her.

She put one leg on the other side of his left thigh and bent down and rubbed herself against it. She heard some of the guys groaning behind her. Apparently, Kol wasn't the only one affected by her lap dance. She slowly went behind him, sliding her hand over his chest along the way.

Once she was behind him, she let both of her hands slid down his torso, as her small breasts pressed against the back of his head. She caressed his thighs, and then passed her fingertips over his groin.

She came back in front of him, between his legs. She rubbed he ass not so subtly against his covered erection, up to his chest and the song ended.

"WOW! That was freaking hot!" shot Caroline.

Bonnie sat back and realized that the sexual tension in the room had skyrocketed. She looked at Kol as he sat beside her on the floor. He was clearly uncomfortable in his pants, but kept quiet about it.

…

"Brother, truth or dare?" asked Klaus, smirking.

"Truth. I could never trust you with a dare!" replied Kol.

"Fine, be a party pooper! Rate everyone on a scale of 1-10."

"Guys included?" inquired Kol.

"No."

"And do I need to say why?" he had looked disappointed when Klaus had excluded the guys.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…" started Elijah.

"Aw! Elijah, if you say it's not, it means it IS a great idea." shot Kol, smirking devilishly. "So Nicklaus, on what should I base my rating?"

"Global liking, I don't know…"

"Fine, I'll go around then I guess. Caroline, 5. You are cute, I'm giving you that, but even if I was told you had mature since becoming a vampire, you still remind me too much of Bekka for my liking. Bekka is my sister and I kinda have to love her, but you, I don't!"

"Fuck you!" spat Caroline.

"No thank you." laughed Kol. "Katherine, you get a 3 because you are a smart and calculating woman. I never liked Tatia and her doppelgangers bring just as much troubles as she did."

"Geez, thanks Kol."

"My pleasure. Elena, 2, even though you are "nicer" than Katherine, you should have learned from her mistakes to avoid mingling yourself into vampire stuff especially brothers. I know it's probably not your intention, but you ARE toying with the Salvatore brothers, you better choose before someone, like my mother did, decides to do it for you."

Elena kept her head down.

"Bekka… I've said it many times and will say it again, you are beautiful, but put a lock on that!" he finished pointing between her legs. "And because I love you, I'll give you a 6.5!"

"You're an ass Kol!"

"That I am! Oh! The best for the last, Bonnie… First time I saw you, I would have given you a 7, but then I learned what you were and your personality turned me on big time, so in increased to 8. Then with this last day, you get a 9, but we'll have to see after the weekend… Maybe you will get a perfect score!" he said, licking his lips as he looked at her.

"I'm so glad we didn't get rated." said Stefan, chuckling.

…

"Truth."

"Bonnie, how endowed is Kol down there?" asked Caroline.

"You didn't just ask that for real?" once again, Bonnie was blushing furiously. "Let's just say that I could never complain."

Caroline laughed out loud.

…

"Dare." replied the youngest Original to Elena.

"Take off your underwear."

He laughed out loud as he opened his pants. They didn't see anything, but for the proof that he was actually not wearing underwear.

"That is what I call missing a good opportunity." said Kol, very proud of himself.

They all laughed, even Elena.

…

"Hi." said Bonnie, smiling brightly when the bottle stopped in front of Kol.

"Mm… Truth. What do you want to know gorgeous?"

"I know it's stupid, but tell me three things you like about me?" she asked.

"That is as worse as finding three words to describe you in bed!" laughed Kol. "I like the fact that you are a witch, not for your powers, but for what it will mean once we sleep together with your powers back. It will be electrifying for sure. Your loyalty is also mind-blowing, and I'm sure my family agrees with me. After everything that happened to the people around you or to you, I'm surprised that any of you is still loyal to the Salvatore brothers, even if it's for Elena's protection. What else, well let's go with the obvious, you are beautiful. The Bennett witches have always been strongly connected to nature and it shows in your wild and exotic beauty, it is mesmerizing. As I told you before, I still can't understand how people around you kept falling for Caroline or Elena instead of you. Though, you are the most timid of your friends when it comes to men, you lack that confidence they have, but that is actually what I found fascinating."

Bonnie knew her face had to be a very deep shade of red.

'_Kol has it so bad for the Bennett girl…'_ thought every single Original as they looked between their brother and the Witch.

…

"Last round and last game!" called Rebekka before spinning the bottle. It landed on Bonnie. "So, Bonnie, truth or dare?" asked the Original.

"Dare."

"Well since you have been 'nice' with me for now and you haven't annoyed me that much yet; I'll make it a good one. Make out with Kol, with your clothes on and I want some dry humping too. And let's say for 5minutes?" she challenged.

Kol sat back on the chair he had sat on during Bonnie's lap dance and waited for the music to start as Bonnie stood up.

'_The mood is set (ha ha) So you already know what's next (uh huh ah) TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down. Don't want it to clash, with my body screaming out (no-o-o) I know you hearin' it, (hu-u-uh) You got me moanin' now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a Secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh. Hook: No teasin', you waited long enough. Go deep, Imma throw it at you, can't catch it. Don't hold back, you know I like it rough. Know I'm feelin' you, huh. Know you liking it, huh…'_

She sat on Kol, one leg on each side of him. He put a hand in her hair and the other over her ass, before he kissed her; his tongue easily going passed her lips. She pressed her feet to the ground and rubbed her covered core against him, moaning sexily.

She moved her mouth away before going to his neck as she picked up the tempo. Kol moved her hair out of the way and as he looked at everyone, his eyes turned black and very menacing. He scratched his teeth along her neck without breaking the skin; which made her shiver and a moan escaped her mouth shamelessly. He spread his legs to get more friction; he could feel his cock leaking and was getting restless to sink it deep inside the witch.

He couldn't resist and removed Bonnie's belt, sliding his hands under the shirt. Technically, she was still wearing clothes, so he wasn't cheating. He opened her bra, slipping one hand between them to cup her left breast and pinched her pointy bead.

Bonnie went back to his mouth as the making-out session heated up.

"Wow… Am I the only one getting turned on by them?" asked Caroline.

"Stop talking, you're ruining the show for me!" replied Damon.

"Time's up lovers!" called out Rebekka when the song started to play again.

Kol growled dangerously and Bekka knew that this was their cue to call it a night.

"I think we should leave and let them be! I feel like having a girls and guys party tonight, everyone is invited, just come to my room!" suggested the female Original.

They all nodded, standing up, going back to their rooms and leaving behind Bonnie and Kol…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Only three games this time, but I don't think anyone will complain about that? You get another "Behind closed door"! Next set of games will be VERY intense, since I kept the kinkiest and sexiest for the end! And I can promise; no one will get their neck snapped in the next chapter! So, love it? Hated it? Please leave a comment if you feel like it, cause nothing makes me more happy than knowing that you enjoyed the ride! :D xoxo ~Meye_

_Oh! And since I have your attention, would you like to have another "morning scene" after "Behind closed door Part 2"? I think the last one was appreciated, but I just wanted to know. And if that is a plus or not for you, the morning scene would explain (not in detail) what happened with everyone else during this game and during the night._


	10. Behind closed door: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Early chapter for a certain someone! Hope it will cheer you up! :D_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, ILY-KAT, StillStacie, meredithfan, Klonnieeeee3, wasted-talent, midnightquiver, NaeNae1495, beverlie4055, ellenah, jenny84, Sachmet, babyt, purpleXorchid, Hazel08, _

_**To ILY-KAT: ***giggles* THANK YOUUUU! 3_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** *blushes furiously* That is like so nice of you to say! *claps hands happily* Thank you for reading my other stories, I deeply appreciate it! Have fun reading this new chapter! :D_

_**To jenny84:** Tu auras du Klonnie cette fois-ci! Mais ce n'est pas parce que Bonnie veut aller au lit avec un autre mec que ça veut dire que Damon l'intéresse plus que les autres! Enfin, tu verras bien en lisant! Disons qu'une certaine personne a bien réussi à cacher son jeu! Pour être franche, Bonnie est seulement excitée à l'idée d'être avec un autre mec. Merci encore de la critique! :D Bonne lecture!_

_**To babyt:** LoL I think Caroline didn't want to take the risk of getting rejected again. Kol was very clear about what he thought of them, and he will keep reminding them too! :D Thx for reviewing! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Behind closed door Part 2<span>**

When everyone was gone, Kol couldn't stop himself anymore; he ripped Bonnie's leggings at her inner thighs and pushed a finger inside of her.

"More Kol…" she begged.

"I'll hurt you…" he warned.

"I don't care…" she moaned.

She was so wet and her begging wasn't helping. He zipped down his pants and pulled out his erection.

"You sure?"

"Yes-sssss!"

He pushed her G-string aside and entered her as gently as he could. Her channel was pulsing around him.

"K-Ko-ooollll…" she moaned loudly.

He put a hand over her mouth.

"We are not in my bedroom gorgeous…"

She started to move up and down on his cock, groaning his name and incoherent praises under his hand. He stood up, trying desperately to hold on to his sanity as he made his way up the stairs.

"I want you so badly Kol…"

"That's it…" shot the Original.

He laid Bonnie in the middle of the stairs, putting one hand on her hips and the other over her mouth and started to pound inside of her wet and tight channel. Bonnie put her forearms on the stairs and grounded her hips against him. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head as he drilled her g-spot.

He seriously didn't care anymore about getting caught; so be it. He had never once in his life lost control like that. At least, he was still able to keep under control his bloodlust.

"So beautiful…" he moaned, eyes black as night.

He slipped his thumb in her mouth and she sucked on it, before biting it hard when she was hit by another orgasm.

"You're driving me crazy…" whispered Kol as he licked her neck.

He felt her walls squeezing his cock and it sent him over the edge and he came inside her, growling happily. He nuzzled her neck, pumping slowly, but with very hard thrusts, in her.

"Well, I was seriously not expecting this…" said a calm voice, coming down the stairs.

Bonnie looked back as Kol pulled her close to him.

"Stefan" blushed Bonnie.

"So Kol, may I now risk it?" asked Stefan. He had stopped a few stairs above the couple.

"It's up to Bonnie, you know that…" replied Kol.

"Mm… So Bonnie…" started Stefan, but didn't continue.

She looked at Kol who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Gorgeous, it's your body, but I can tell that you are curious… I'm opened to the idea, for tonight, if you want to and you know I'll be there…"

"Okay…" she murmured.

Kol pulled out, making her groan. He closed his pants and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. He walked passed Stefan who followed them silently.

When he was finally in front of his bedroom, he opened the door with some difficulty and stepped inside, followed closely by the other man.

The young Salvatore was about to close the door, when a foot stopped it. He looked down at it before gazing up to see Klaus.

"Klaus…" he whispered.

In an instant, Kol was opening the door to look at his older brother.

"Aren't you going to invite me too?" asked Klaus boldly.

"Wait." answered Kol simply.

He ran back to Bonnie who was sitting on the bed and talked to her so low that the other two men couldn't hear anything.

He came back. "This is what I offer you; Bonnie wants to take a shower with me first. After that, you get to taste her, but you will not do anything else."

"What about Stefan?" inquired Klaus.

"Contrary to everyone else, Stefan played his cards well… So it's up to you Nicklaus, you know the consequences if you push it too far… Don't test me; I won't be as nice as I was with Damon with you."

"Deal." said Klaus, extending his hand.

They shook hands.

…

Kol was gently roaming his soapy hands over Bonnie's body. Her heartbeat was normal, but he could see in her eyes that her mind was racing.

"Bonnie, if you don't want to, I'll kick them out…" he said as he caressed her cheek softly with his thumb.

Her hands went to his chest and she laid her head above them.

"I want to, but I feel guilty…" she whispered.

"About? Elena? Caroline?"

"No…"

That picked at his curiosity; what could possibly trouble her then. He was sure that her best friends' relation with the two men in his bedroom would be the biggest obstacle of the night, but no.

"What is it then?" he pressed on.

"I don't want for you to think that I'm the kind of girl who sleeps around or that you are not satisfying me…"

Kol laughed whole heartedly.

"Gorgeous…" he said lifting her face to look into her eyes. "One night won't change the opinion I have of you. You had sex for the first time yesterday, so it's normal to have such a sex drive and if you want to experiment with other men, who am I to stop you? And honestly, you sleeping with them will just prove me right…"

"About?"

"About being the best lover…" he smiled proudly like a little child.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but still laughed lightly.

She stepped on her tiptoes and he bent his head, kissing her. The kiss grew more passionate and after a while, they just held on to each other…

…

Bonnie and Kol made their way inside the bedroom after showering. Both Klaus and Stefan were naked and waiting for them on the bed.

She couldn't believe that she was so relaxed going into this, but Kol had reassured her that this was her choice only and that if at any times she wanted it to stop, he would make it happened.

Kol sat in the middle of the bed, his back against the headboard and pulled Bonnie between his legs, her back to his chest. He slowly started to caress her breast and she lifted her head to him and they kissed.

Klaus took this as his cue and spread Bonnie wide open. He nuzzled her core before plunging his tongue inside, eating her.

"O-oooh!" she moaned loudly.

She extended a hand to Stefan and grabbed his cock in her small hand; jerking him off.

"Bonnie…" murmured the Salvatore man approvingly.

"So generous… You like that gorgeous?" whispered Kol in a raspy voice against her ear.

"Yes-sss…"

Klaus wanted to hear her more; he pushed two fingers inside of her as he sucked her clit. The witch's hips lifted up the bed for a moment, before the Hybrid brought her back down.

She bit her lips when Kol started to pump his erection between her arse cheeks. It was crazy to feel so cherished by those three beautiful men. She had never felt so wanted in her life before; the feeling was new to her and was clearly turning her on even more.

Stefan brought her attention back to him, when he put his hand over hers; applying more pressure on his cock.

"Come on Klaus, I'm sure you can do better than that…" challenged Stefan, smirking.

"I'm taking my time savouring her!" snapped back Klaus.

"Stop talking!" pouted Bonnie.

"Sorry love…" said Klaus before going back to his task.

It didn't take long for Bonnie to orgasm, but the Hybrid wasn't satisfied yet, he wanted her fluids, so he drilled her g-spot with his two fingers at supernatural speed.

"Fuck! YES!" moaned Bonnie in Kol's mouth as she came again.

The hybrid groaned loudly as he drank everything that she was giving him. Suddenly, Klaus was pushed aside, almost falling off the bed and Stefan plunged his hard cock deep inside of her. Bonnie opened her mouth in a silent scream, as Stefan didn't let her any time to adjust to the intrusion and fucked her relentlessly.

"You feel so good Bonnie! That's it, squeeze me!" groaned Stefan.

The Salvatore man knew the compulsion he was under prevent him from feeling certain things about certain people, but one thing was sure, if Bonnie hadn't fallen for Kol's charms so fast, he would have put a claim on her. Seeing her into this new light had opened his eyes… But now, being inside of her; so tight and inviting, he was just happy not too lose his mind.

"Oh! God! Yes! Stefan, yes…"

Klaus came back beside Bonnie. He took her hand and placed it over his leaking cock so that she would masturbate him, while he rubbed her clit rapidly. Hi kissed her passionately and left a wet trail behind as he went down to her breasts, sucking on them.

"Good girl… So sinful and gorgeous… Look at them" started Kol in a whisper for only her to hear. "Look how excited they are to pleasure you. Are they good?"

"So good…" she moaned, loving the feeling of having Stefan inside her while she could feel Kol's erection pressing from behind and Klaus' amazing mouth.

"That good? Better than me?"

"No…" she replied and kissed him.

She screamed when it was too much and she came again. Stefan wanted nothing more than to empty himself inside of her, but he knew Kol would be enraged by it, so he pulled out. After a few movements of his hand, he came above her navel. He switched placed with Klaus to kiss Bonnie as the Hybrid went down on her again.

"Kol…" she begged, moving her head away from Stefan.

"Yes?"

"I want you…" she said, her gaze unfocused.

"Soon gorgeous…"

She turned her head back to Stefan and they kissed again, tongues tangoing together. Klaus fisted his erection as he kept eating the witch who tasted amazingly good. He made her come thrice more, coming with her on the third time, before Kol stopped him.

Klaus and Stefan were sure the other Original was going to kick them out, but no; to their surprised, he lifted Bonnie's hips and entered her. He grabbed the back of her knees, and moved her up and down, fucking her right in front of them.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Bonnie, as the angle made her see stars. "Kol! Kol! Kol" she started to chant. "Oh! FUCK!"

Both Stefan and Klaus got a brand new erection from the show; Kol sure knew how to press the right buttons when it came to her. It seemed so natural for him.

Her toes curled and she let out a keen sound as she came unto the bed, her fluids falling like a fountain. With vampiric speed, Kol went to his knees and put her on all four and pounded into her like a wild animal.

Bonnie was completely lost in a land of lust and pleasure. Kol was making both her body and soul vibrate with pleasure and desire. Klaus and Stefan were gobsmacked again, when Bonnie encircled her hands around their cock.

"Mm…" they both moaned.

But the caress didn't last long as Kol grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling at them strongly and forcing Bonnie to lift her upper body to him.

"Look at them gorgeous!" ordered Kol.

She could barely open her eyes, but managed it.

"Who gives you the most pleasure?"

"Y-You… KOL!" She came again and again and again…

"Are you mine Bonnie?" he asked in such a sexy voice, it was turning Bonnie to mush.

"Yes… Kol! Oh! God! I can't…"

"Look at them! Tell them Bonnie!" he commanded in a raspy voice.

"I'm Kol's!" her arms flew around the back of his neck, trying very hard to meet his thrusts.

"All mine gorgeous…" growled Kol, eyes turning black and veins pumping around them.

Kol had officially staked his claim on the witch. Klaus knew that from now on, except during the games, his younger brother wouldn't let anyone touch Bonnie, but he would still try. He was just so angry at the chance Stefan had had. He needed to fuck her too.

"Get out." ordered Kol in such a powerful voice, that any man would have been crazy not to obey.

Stefan gathered his clothes and was out of the room in seconds. Klaus took his time doing it. When they were finally alone with the door closed, Kol exploded; emptying himself inside the witch's channel.

They both fell forward, with the Original on top of her. Bonnie tried to move her hips and moaned. Seeing that she wanted more, Kol pulled out.

"No…"

"Hush! Go start the shower, while I change the sheets and I promise; it will be worth it."

…

They had showered together quickly and where now both back in bed with clean beddings. They were underneath the covers, on their side, facing each other. Kol brought her top leg over his and pushed three fingers inside her quivering channel. He curved said fingers, stimulating her sweet spot before finger-fucking her hard and with supernatural speed.

"Oh….OH!" she moaned before he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

He bit his free wrist and offered it to her, Stefan hadn't been very gentle with her and he clearly didn't want her to feel sore tomorrow. She drank just enough and smiled lazily at him, before moaning again as she came once more.

He slowed down his pace, then stopped and removed his fingers.

"You were amazing tonight…" whispered Kol.

She blushed at the compliment.

"I just realized that we didn't take the antidote. Give me a second, I will get it!" he said before running out of the bedroom. Not even 30 seconds later, he was back with a neon green shooter. "Here you go. I already took mine."

She drank it and smiled. Now they both understood why she had been so opened to the idea of sleeping with three men at the same time. He kissed her, putting the shooter on the nightstand and lay on his back. Bonnie scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest; roaming her hand absently over it.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Kol?"

"Mm?"

"Would you…" she started, but didn't finish.

"I told you many times before, don't be shy with me."

"I'd like for you to try to bite me…"

His body tensed up.

"That is not a good idea gorgeous. As much as I would love to do it, it's really not a good idea."

"But it wouldn't be my neck, just my wrist…"

"Bonnie…" warned Kol.

"Come on!"

"Friday when I bit your tongue you got mad at me. I'm not risking it again."

"It wasn't so bad."

"It doesn't mean anything!" he shot back.

"Since when do you refuse blood?"

He was about to reply when he realized she was right. He shivered; he couldn't turn into a softy like Klaus. He laid a finger under her chin and lifted it up before kissing her fervently.

She turned fully to him and deepened the kiss. The bite came out of nowhere like the first time as he pierced her tongue once more; sucking the warm liquid flowing into his mouth. He drank her blood greedily.

He put a hand at the small of her back and the other one at the nape of her neck; pulling her so close that you couldn't tell were one started and the other ended. He sucked harder on her tongue.

"I want to bite your neck… I'll make it good…" he promised.

He heard her heartbeat picked up. He had pushed it too far; he was so screwed now.

"O-Okay…" she whispered.

He didn't dare asking her again. He pushed her hair aside; sucked and licked on her jugular as he caressed her hips reassuringly, drawing small circles.

She relaxed again and he used that opportunity to plunge his teeth as gently as he could into her skin.

"Kol…" she moaned plaintively.

The hand in her hair went to her face, his thumb caressing her lips gently as he started to drink her blood.

Then, it hit her and she gasped loudly. Each time he sucked to take a sip, she would feel her core pulsing and getting wetter. After the fifth time, he pulled back, but licked her neck until his blood, running through her system; had healed the teeth marks on her neck.

They gazed at each other silently; eyes blazing with lust and something else.

He smiled at her and she kissed him.

He couldn't believe it; she had let him drink blood from her neck. It had tasted so sweet, but he knew that the taste had actually been diluted since she didn't have her powers. He could only imagine how mind-blowing it would be to do it after the party.

At this point, it was stupid to deny it; he wanted Bonnie Bennett for himself, not just now, but after the party too. And she would be his no matter what…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Well… That was fun! How many of you expected that tiny twist with Stefan? XD I'm evuuuul! So this chapter, loved it? Hated? Leave a comment if you feel like it, cause nothing says I love you like a review! Xoxo ~Meye_

_Next chapter should be very fun and you will get a morning scene once again!_


	11. Interlude: In the morning

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Oooookay! So I'm posting the morning scenes as a chapter, because it was too long to include with the game chapter and was good to read alone! So enjoy the chapter! Next one will be the next game! Xoxo ~Meye_

**Special thanks to:**_ purpleXorchid, Zoey24, Klonnie loves you, made25, StillStacie, midnightquiver, wasted-talent, Kol and Elena, Klonnieeeee3, ellenah, NaeNae1495, mizzcullen13, Lily, babyt, Hazel08, wounderingthroughstarryskies, SteVie'SGirL, _

_**To Klonnie loves you:** Thank you! *giggles* Yes I'm naughty for sure! And it's always a pleasure to write! Thank you very much for the review! XD_

_**To Klonnieeeee3: **I think we all loooooved that part! Here is next chapter! Have fun and thx again for reviewing! :)_

_**To Lily:** *giggles* You'll get even more! I love spoiling you guys! About the reviews, I'm actually happy so far, probably the most popular story of all my stories! :D Thank you for the review! xoxo_

_**To babyt: **XD HOTNESS! I think Stefan was a surprise for everyone! We'll see later Damon's reaction. And Klaus should have learned the lesson from Damon! Kol won't take lightly anyone trying to cross the line with Bonnie now. :D Thx again for the review!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Interlude: In the morning<span>**

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, still half asleep. She felt so relaxed. She gazed up and saw that Kol was still asleep. She looked at the nightstand where the clock was showing 2:34pm. She nuzzled his chest and gave it light kisses.

Then she thought about everything Kol had done for and to her since Friday and she wanted to do something for him too.

She lifted the covers and slid down the Original's body; she blushed upon seeing his morning erection, but took a deep breath calming herself. She took the hard member in one hand and moved her body between his legs.

She licked the crown of his erection expecting a repulsive taste, but was surprised when it actually tasted nothing at all. Though, maybe she was hallucinating, but she could have sworn that it almost tasted kind of sweet. Every single girl that had talked about blow job had always complained about that, but Bonnie guessed that maybe it was due to Kol being a Vampire.

She opened her mouth, covering her teeth and engulfed his leaking cock as far as she could without gagging and covered the rest of his length with her hand. Then she slowly started a suction motion with her mouth while she pumped him with one hand and the other went to his balls, massaging them gently.

"Bonnie…" murmured Kol tiredly.

That encouraged her and she increased the speed and sucked harder.

"BONNIE!" moaned the Original loudly; his eyes snapping open.

He moved the covers to the side revealing the petite witch who gazed up at him as she kept on her ministrations. Kol let his hands roamed in her hair, pushing so slightly on her head.

"Turn around."

She pulled back; her lips not even an inch from the head of his cock.

"No. This is all for you…" she said as she kept on jerking him off, before taking him back into her mouth.

"Gorgeous, you may be a novice, but you… fuck, like that… you sure know how to… suck harder beautiful, don't be scared… you know how to please a man in the morning…"

He straightened up, lying on his right forearm, applying more pressure to her head with his left hand as he felt his orgasm building inside of him.

"B-Bonnie, if you don't… fuck… I'm about to come…" warned Kol.

The witch pulled back slightly, and kept masturbating him until he came. Most of his sperm fell on her hand. She gave it a tentative lick, and realized that she wouldn't mind it at all, so she licked her hand and his cock clean.

Once she was done, she licked his inner thigh and went up to his mouth. As soon as she was there, Kol grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply and fervently.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon…" said Kol, smiling at her.

"H-Hi" she replied blushing.

"Now you decide to blush?" he laughed. "How are you feeling this morning? I mean with yesterday?"

"I feel guilty…"

"Why? Klaus isn't Caroline's boyfriend and last I've heard she had a thing going on with the mayor's son. As for Elena, well last night while you were with Stefan, she was having fun with Elijah and Damon. So if she dares telling you anything about who you slept with, I will tell her to fuck off!"

"Please, don't…"

"Gorgeous, you are too nice with your friends. You may call me whatever you want, but I will not let anyone be disrespectful towards you."

She was taken aback by his admission; it had been a while since someone had stood for her like that. She didn't like the way he talked to her friends, but at the same time, a part of her was happy to have someone so strong defending her.

She nodded. Then she yawned.

"Are you still tired, last night was intense…? You should sleep some more."

"Mm! Mm!" she said, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Kol held her close and massaged the nape of her neck until she had fallen asleep again.

When he was sure she wouldn't wake up, he gently moved from underneath her, and made sure she was comfortable. He grabbed a loose dark gray cotton pant and put it on with a tight black t-shirt.

He was about to leave when he turned to Bonnie and walked back to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead before caressing her cheek gently. He picked up one of her hair and pulled at it. He looked at the hair between his fingers and smiled devilishly.

…

Vampires didn't need to eat or drink anything else than blood, but Kol had fell in love with smoothies especially the mango, peach and strawberries ones. He had made himself one and was happily drinking it while sitting in one of the many studies of the mansion.

He had been alone for a good 40 minutes when the door cracked opened. He growled unhappily at being disturbed. Elijah came in and closed the door behind him.

"Kol." He greeted.

"What do you want brother? If I had wanted company, I would have stayed in the kitchen with is swarming with people as we speak…"

"Can we not fight and just talk for once? We used to be closer than that."

"Yes, that was before you decided to side with Nicklaus and then helped him daggering me…"

"How many times will I have to beg for forgiveness before you accept my apology?"

"I forgave you the moment you removed the dagger brother. I just love seeing you so desperate!" replied Kol, grinning from one ear to the other.

"You are insufferable!" exclaimed Elijah.

"It's part of my charms!"

"Talking about charms…" started the older vampire.

"Smooth brother, very smooth… What do you have to tell me about Bonnie?"

"Don't get attached too much brother…"

"Attached?"

"Let me finish. You want her, it's obvious, but Miss Bennett is compelled right now, don't put too much expectations in what you think you have with her, you will mostly be disappointed once she leaves."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, let me talk to you about Bonnie's compulsion, contrary to what everyone believes I didn't compel her to feel a certain way about me at all. So her affection of me is not compulsion. And I've learned my lesson with her Elijah and to get Bonnie I will only need one thing; patience. No matter how far and how long she hides, I guarantee you that she WILL come back to me…" he said with confidence.

"What are you hiding brother…"

"That's between gorgeous and I."

"You do realize that mother was planning to use her line to destroy us?"

"Your point being? Nothing happened… So let's not go there."

"Fine. But don't forget what will happen if you sleep with her once she gets her powers back…"

"Since when have you care that much for my wellbeing Elijah?" asked Kol suspiciously.

"Actually, right now the thought of you having your heart broken for the first time scares me more than anything else. You are volatile and lethal Kol, the destruction you would cause would probably be of grave consequences…"

"Aw! So basically, you don't care about my feelings, but of what I will do if I don't get what I want. Damn Elijah, I almost felt like we were brothers for a second there!" joked Kol.

But the older Original knew he had hurt his brother and felt bad about it. Of course he cared about his youngest brother, but it was most likely of Bonnie Bennett to reject Kol and the rampage Kol would do was going to be phenomenal. As much as Kol liked to make himself believe that he didn't fall in love like the rest of his family; Elijah could clearly see that the youngest Original was halfway there. He hoped that Kol knew what he was doing, or he would be going back to his coffin.

"So, last night, I stopped listening at one point, but did you get Katherine to join your threesome?" asked Kol out of the blue.

"I suppose that if I don't answer you, you will get the answer from someone else?"

"You guessed that right!" smiled Kol.

"Yes, I did."

"Kinky Elijah; fucking both doppelgangers with Damon Salvatore… And I presumed Nicklaus and Stefan ended up with Rebekka and Caroline?"

"No one is talking about that, except for Damon who's not so subtle about last night."

"Is he happy?" asked Kol.

"Obviously."

"I need to burst his bubble then!" exclaimed the youngest Original as he clapped his hands.

He drank the last of his smoothie and ran downstairs.

…

"SOOOOO!" exclaimed Kol out loud as he entered the kitchen.

Everyone turned to him.

"Tell me Stefan, how is your '_To do_' list going?" asked Kol.

"I'm actually done with it, but I'm trying for a second round…" replied Stefan.

Both men smirked at each other as if they were hiding something.

"What are you two talking about?" demanded Damon. He was already getting annoyed that his brother knew something that he didn't.

"Mm?" asked Kol innocently. "Oh! THAT? It's nothing…"

Damon growled, but kept to himself.

"Is Bonnie still sleeping?" asked Elena.

"Yes." replied Kol.

"Maybe we should go and see her?" suggested Caroline looking at her best friend.

"Don't even think about it!" warned Kol.

"Like you're going to stop us!" shot back Caroline.

Kol laughed. "I'd like to see that, the both of you trying to get into my bedroom. Good luck!"

"What do you mean?" inquired Elena.

"My brother has a charm above his door preventing anyone, but him to enter his room when the door is closed." answered Elijah as he entered the kitchen.

"Paranoid much…?" retorted Elena.

"You would be too if you had a hybrid for a brother who had daggered you for a hundred years! Anyway why do you want to bother her so much? You want to share you late night activities with her? Throw in her face how more men have fallen at your feet?" taunted Kol.

"Back off!" snapped Caroline.

"I'm so scared right now! Please, stop it!" laughed Kol.

Both Rebekka and Katherine were smirking at the scene; things were definitively more entertaining when Kol was around.

"It's annoying isn't it, having a guy who doesn't give a crap about neither of you or what you think?" he pressed on.

"Kol, that's enough brother." warned Klaus.

The two brothers glared at each other, Kol's eyes turning black as night and for a second, everyone thought they would jump at each other's throat, but nothing happened.

"Pathetic…" spat Kol venomously. "I'll see you all at diner then…"

He prepared two smoothies and filed plates with food before placing them on a tray and ran upstairs without another word.

…

When Kol entered his bedroom, Bonnie wasn't in bed anymore. He listened careful; she was taking a bath. He put down the tray on the nightstand and undressed before walking into the bathroom.

The witch was relaxing, her eyes closed. She had apparently found his Egyptian milk bath products and seemed to be quite at ease as if it was the most normal thing to do. It was in those tiny moments, that Kol had problems keeping his bloodlust at bay. She was begging to be devoured in every possible ways.

"Bonnie…" he said as gently as he could, not wanting to scare her.

She opened her eyes and smiled lazily at him, before blushing upon seeing him in all his glory. He slowly sat in front of her, submerging himself mid-arm and pulled her to him; her ass resting between his thighs and her core against his groin while she crossed her legs behind him.

He passed his hands under her arms, resting them on her shoulder blades, pulling her even closer. Bonnie let her wet hands roamed through his hair.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I guess everyone is awake by now?"

"Yes, but I brought you something to eat if you're hungry."

"Fuck me." She murmured her lips brushing against his.

Kol was fully hard in a second. He lifted her up just enough to place himself at her entrance and she impaled herself, pressing down, until he was fully inside her.

"Mm…" she moaned, as she slowly moved her hips.

"How do you want it?" he asked.

He would have given her anything at that precise moment; she was surprising him with how forward she was becoming with him. Maybe that was due to his encouragements of being opened with him at all times.

"Hard, but slow…"

"As you wish gorgeous…"

He held on to her tightly and went to his knees. She put her hands around her neck when he grabbed her hips and pushed up in a very hard thrust.

"K-Kol…" she moaned, pressing her heels to the small of his back.

She did her best to meet his thrusts, enjoying how good it felt to be filled with his big member, stretching her from the inside. It felt too good to be true. Then something crossed her mind.

"Bite me again…" she urged him.

She didn't have to push him this time; his face changed and very carefully, not to lose one drop, he bit her, drinking mouthful of her sweet blood.

"Oh God!" she moaned loudly, as the pulsing of her core started again with his drinking.

She lost control and went wild; fucking herself on him desperately as if her life depended on it. Kol growled appreciatively before he licked the puncture marks until they closed. He bit his tongue hard and kissed her furiously as their fucking turned animalistic, borderline brutal.

They both howled; coming together with an orgasm that made their body shook. It was pure bliss for the both of them.

After a minute, they came back to reality, shocked by the powerful orgasm they just had. Bonnie kept grinding her hips lazily as they gazed into each other's eyes. They kissed slowly, tongues sliding one against the other sensually as they kept their eyes opened.

They pulled back so slightly and nuzzled each other's neck.

Bonnie moaned, lips against his ear when she felt him hardening inside of her again.

"Do you want more gorgeous?" he murmured.

She nodded.

"Hold on tight then…"

He stood up and ran back to bed with his supernatural speed. Before she could blink, Bonnie was under the covers with the vampire above her and in her.

He took her right thigh in his hand and lifted it up, sliding his hand behind her knees and pressed it toward the witch. And slowly, he started to pump inside Bonnie, making sure to get that perfect angle and hitting her g-spot with each thrust.

Bonnie's lips formed an 'o' before she bit her bottom lips as she caressed, and sometimes scratched, his chest.

Kol licked her ankle languorously before biting it; drawing blood. For a moment he couldn't resist and closed his eyes, but then, he opened them a locked gaze with Bonnie as he sucked harder.

He felt her quivering around him and groaned before letting go, licking the blood until the wound had closed. He leaned forward, pressing her leg further against her upper body. He took his time, slowly getting them both to their orgasm; that perfect moment when everything stopped for a second before it all exploded; pure bliss.

He kissed and licked Bonnie's neck under her chin and she encouraged him by slipping her hands in his hair, pressing his head closer.

He gave one last push, emptying himself inside of her, making her come with him in the process. They both let out a breathy needy sound. Kol let go of her leg, which fell limply to the bed. He then laid his forearms beside her head, pushing strands of hair from her face delicately. He very slowly and gently pulled out of her and they both grumbled softly at the loss of fullness, for Bonnie and warmth, for Kol.

Bonnie's stomach growled loudly, making her blush furiously. Kol rolled on his back laughing whole heartily before he kissed Bonnie.

"Don't be shy about that! I actually brought breakfast!" he said smiling.

"Talk about breaking the mood!" she pouted.

"Nah! Don't worry! I can get back in the mood within seconds. Let's just say that with all your extra-curriculum's activities of last night and this morning, it's not shocking that you are that hungry."

She smiled. They both sat, back pressed to the headboard and he picked up the tray, placing it on his thighs. Bonnie took a sip of the smoothie and moaned.

"This is so good! Did you made it?"

"Yes. It's my favorite!" he replied proudly, which made Bonnie giggle. "What?"

"Dangerous Original vampire who likes smoothie… It's just too cute!"

"It's a deceptive charm of mine." He replied smirking devilishly.

Bonnie raised one eyebrow and they laughed.

…

Everyone was about to go back into the living room to start the games; it was passed 9pm already.

"Guys!" said Rebekka, interrupting them. They all turned to her. "We all have to change for this set of games! Everyone go back upstairs and put some nice underwear!"

They all went up, ushering about the kind of game they would be playing tonight.

Bonnie and Kol entered the Vampire's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Do you even have underwear?" she asked.

"I bought some for the occasion." He replied, undressing.

She stopped to look at him, feeling heat between her legs. Kol knew she was staring at him, but kept quiet about it as he enjoyed very much her eyes on him. He opened a drawer and chose the tightest pair of black boxer he had. He slipped it on. It left little to the imagination. He finally turned toward the witch.

"Enjoying the view gorgeous? Don't forget to change…" he winked at her and she blushed.

She removed everything and he was hit with the amazing scent coming from her core. He groaned; this was pure torture to him.

Bonnie heard the small sound and she felt herself getting wet. She turned her back to Kol, hoping that she would be able to get her hormones under control as roamed through her lingerie sets. She found the one she wanted and took it, before dropping it with a gasp when she felt Kol's fingers caressing her core.

"I can't resist… Actually, I don't want to resist…" he said in a raspy voice. "Spread your legs for me gorgeous and don't move." He ordered sexily.

Bonnie did as he asked and held on tight to the commode.

Kol went to his knees behind her and just went for it hungrily; lapping at her core, before pushing his wicked tongue inside of her while rubbing her clit with his index and middle finger. He pulled out his tongue for a second, sliding his thumb instead, then after a few minutes, he slid his tongue back in.

"Oh! God… Kol…"

Knowing that he didn't have that much time, he increased the pace of his caresses to vampiric speed.

"Yes! Yes-sssss! FUCK!" she screamed, coming as she pressed herself hard unto his face and fingers.

He drank everything that there was. Then, he stood back up, still fucking her core and rubbing her clit his fingers as she rode her orgasm. Bonnie laid her head to on shoulder and he moved it to him to kiss her.

She turned to him, slipping her hands in the back of his boxer, grabbing his ass. He licked his fingers, humming happily before she pushed his hand aside to kiss him deeply.

"I'll bring you a warm cloth, wait here." He whispered and ran to his bathroom.

She passed her hand through her hair, letting out a breath; that had been hot. Kol came back with the wet cloth and a hand towel. She used both and gave them back to him once she was done. The Original walked back to the bathroom.

Bonnie pulled on the lingerie set quickly; she looked at herself in the vanity mirror and waited for the vampire to come back.

Kol almost stumbled upon seeing her. She looked breathtaking with her violet padded bra with black lace overlay at the cups. The bra had spaghetti straps and a violet satin bow between the cups. The bottom was a black lace hip boyshort; the front was styled like her cups with the same satin bow at the top.

"I had the cheeky version too, but didn't want to push it!" she explained.

He snapped out of it, but licked his lips a few time; his gums aching.

"You look… gorgeous… I'd love to see those cheeky on you another time…" he smiled devilishly as he came closer to her.

She smiled in response and nodded.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Can we start singing "love is in the air"? LOL Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it, cause you know the only thing I enjoy more than Kol is babbling as I reply to your comments! XD Love you guys! See you next chapter! ~Meye_


	12. Dice is Nice

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** A new and once again early chapter, because I loooooove you! For this particular chapter you will get some VERY LIGHT f/f and m/m action, but if you blink you might miss it. Won't change anything in the plot, it was just for my own pleasure and to push the boundaries, as I love to push them! :D And once again, I will show only Bonnie and Kol._

**Special thanks to:**_ NaeNae1495, StillStacie, luckyclover7, Kol and Elena, ellenah, wasted-talent, meredithfan, Sachmet, midnightquiver, babyt, made25, Hazel08, TheSceneIsDead, _

_**To babyt:** Kol is indeed cute. I think I'll talk more about the way he defends Bonnie later, because I know some readers finds him cruel, but he's actually being nice in my mind! LOL Elijah and Kol, I seriously love those kind of discussion, I've been trying to find ways of putting more of those around the story! LOL Let's just say that Damon won't be happy and Klaus should have learned from Damon and from his own experiences with Kol not to mess with his little brother. LOL Thanks again for reviewing! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dice is Nice<span>**

_Get two dices and put masking tape over all the dots on both dice. On a dice, write different body parts (ex: mouth, tummy, ear, thigh, etc.). On the second dice, write different actions (ex: kiss, suck, touch).You take turns rolling. When it lands, you complete the action shown to the body part shown. [I've added a third dice with everyone's names on it.]_

They slowly made their way downstairs. Kol had an arm around her shoulder and Bonnie's arm was around his waist; they looked like drinking bodies. Surprisingly there was only Damon, Rebekka, Klaus and Katherine present when they entered the living room. They were all sitting at their respective place, but the difference was that they were sitting on a huge white high pile rug. When Bonnie's feet touched it, she shivered slightly at its softness.

She sat down, smiling and Kol joined her after grabbing drinks for them.

"Well hello love…" said Klaus with a seductive smile.

Kol cringed, letting out a growl.

"How's Caroline, Nicklaus?" asked Kol and the Hybrid understood the message loud and clear.

"So witchy, falling for Kol?" exclaimed Damon.

"Jealous?" she retorted arrogantly.

"Why would I be?" he shot back.

"I don't know, maybe because Kol is more charming and better at being a bad boy? Or maybe because I got in bed with him and not with you? Oh! No, I know! Maybe because he is a sex god and you can't compete!" she answered, flashing her eyes innocently.

Katherine laughed while Klaus and Rebekka sneered.

"Oh! The Bennett gene is getting stronger; she bites back just as hard! Good luck with that Damon!" said Katherine.

"Shut up!" snapped Damon.

"Children!" said Elijah exasperated as he came into the room, with everyone that was missing behind him. "So are we playing or not?"

"Does everyone know the game _'Dice is Nice'_?" asked Rebekka.

Every nodded and the female Original pulled out a square wood board with three dices. One was a ten sides dice with everyone's name on it. Klaus would be the one starting tonight.

* * *

><p>It was now Elijah's turn to roll the dices; Bonnie, lips and kiss.<p>

"Well, I guess Miss Bennett that we won't have a choice…" said the vampire.

"It's bothering you more than me, I assure you." replied Bonnie.

She crawled to the center where he was kneeling; giving a very nice view of her ass to Kol, Damon and anyone who wanted to look at it.

Elijah let his hand slip at the back of her neck and up to her hair before drawing her closer to him. He brushed his lips against hers gently and then finally kissed her softly.

He started to feel the urge to slip his tongue in and the thought made him pulled back quickly.

"Forgive me." he said simply, going back to his place.

He gazed at Kol and his brother seemed perfectly normal, until he looked into his eyes; he knew, the bastard…

Bonnie sat back in her place and the game kept going.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rolled the dices and almost yelped happily when she saw Kol's name. The two other dices fell on hand and suck.<p>

She picked the youngest Original's left hand and took his pinky into her mouth; sucking on it as it was his erection.

At first, she closed her eyes, too aware of all the eyes on her, but then, she wanted to see Kol's face, so she opened them and gazed straight at him. Then, she did the same to his thumb and his ringer finger.

She could hear people clearing their throat, but she didn't give a damn about them as she lost herself into the Original's eyes.

She moved to the next finger, but surprised Kol, when she put both his middle finger and index together; flicking her tongue around the tips, before taking them whole into her mouth.

Kol was obviously having a hard time not getting an erection; she looked so hot like that. He almost lost it when she moved to his right hand and moaned softly, the whole time, as she gave his fingers the same treatment.

When she was done, she sat back, grinning.

"Witchy, I'd like to offer a certain part of my body as replacement…" said Damon, his eyes moving knowingly.

"If you want to lose certain part of your body Salvatore, please do!" replied Kol, smiling angelically.

Damon growled and everyone snickered.

* * *

><p>Rebekka gazed down at the dice; Bonnie, tummy and lick. Well this was clearly going to be entertaining.<p>

"Hey gorgeous, lay you head on my laps…" said Kol once he saw the dices.

Bonnie lay on her back, head pressed against him as the female Original kneeled beside her.

Damon and Stefan were mesmerized by the sight.

The witch shivered when the tip of Rebekka's cold tongue touched her skin. She was expecting for it to be a sort affair, but no, apparently, the Original had other ideas as she took her time; flicking her tongue over the warm sun-kissed skin.

Bonnie was blushing furiously; this had to be the most kinkiest thing she had ever done in her life; she felt so naughty and if it hadn't been for Kol being with her, she would have refused to put herself through this.

She gasped when the blonde Original swirled her wet muscle into her navel. She smirked and let her tongue go lower.

"Don't even think about it sister!" warned Kol.

"I was just teasing, I'm not interested in the Bennett witch and I'm not into women either!" she replied, smiling before going back to her place.

Bonnie sat back and the game went on.

* * *

><p>Kol dropped the dices and almost cried out upon seeing Caroline's name, but that was until he saw the two other dices; ass and spanking. He laughed out loud.<p>

"Well, look at that, Miss Forbes are you ready to be punished?" he asked smiling.

The smile sent chilled down Caroline's spine and Klaus growled.

"Not my fault brother!" exclaimed Kol.

He pulled the blond vampire across his legs; her ass up to him and ready to be slapped. He was just very glad that she was a vampire right now; this was going to be so much fun.

"How many?" he asked Rebekka.

"I'd say five, let's not push it" she replied.

Kol pouted, but nodded. He pulled his hand as far as he could and let it swing back to Caroline's ass. The smacking sound they heard was impressive, but not as much as the girl' shriek.

"That hurt you asshole! I will kil… OW!" she screamed once more when he smacked her ass again.

"You were saying?" he asked, sneering giving the third and fourth blow one after the other really fast.

"You sick bastard!" she yelled.

"Not my fault for putting this on the dice! But hey, I'm having fun! You should rejoice in this moment; that is as far as it will ever go on a sexual level between you and I." he said giving the last, but powerful slap to her ass.

Caroline knew she would be sore for the next 15 minutes before her vampire genes had fully healed her. She went back to her place, but stayed on her knees.

Kol winked at Klaus, making the hybrid growl.

"BROTHERS!" snapped Elijah. They were like bickering babies and it was starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

><p>Kol was ecstatic when he saw the dices; Bonnie, neck and kiss.<p>

He brought the witch between his legs, moving her hair to one side before brushing his lips across the soft skin of her neck, making the young woman shiver.

At first, he gave her feathered kisses, then he wanted more, but above everything, he wanted to pass a certain message again… So he turned Bonnie in his arms so that she would face him and gave her opened-mouth kisses instead on her neck as she let her head fall to his shoulder.

His eyes turned black, dark veins pumping around them and teeth lengthening; creating a small commotion in the room when he brought his mouth down.

Elijah was about to intervene when he heard Bonnie moaning softly and holding tightly to Kol as he kept kissing her jugular.

"What happened?" asked Elena in a low voice, since she hadn't heard her best friend.

"Kol isn't biting her. And Miss Bonnie is enjoying where she is and Kol is just passing a message to the men in the room." answered Elijah in her ear.

"What message?" she pressed on.

He didn't get to answer as Rebekka called Kol's time out…

* * *

><p>Damon sneered at the youngest Original when he saw the dices; Bonnie, ass and caress. He indicated Bonnie to come to him with his index. The witch went to her knees, but just when she was about to get closer, she looked over her shoulder at Kol who just smiled reassuringly. It was a very quick movement and if he had blinked, Bamon would have missed it, but it enraged him that Bonnie Bennett of all people would need an Original's opinion on the matter.<p>

Frustrated, he brought her harshly to him, their nose glued together.

"You'll enjoy yourself, I assure you…" he said against her lips, liking the feeling of the witch hot breath.

He let his hands roamed down her hips to her ass giving it a tight squeeze. He then proceeded in massaging it as he pressed his fingers along her arse line.

Damon slipped his hands into the back of her boyshort, pulling her closer and she let him. She felt good in his hands and he was invaded with all kind of dirty thoughts, making him forget for a second too long where he was.

He was brought back to reality really quickly when he felt every single bone in his right hand being broken. He yelled, opening his eyes and his gaze fell on a very angry Kol.

"I think the dices said: ass and caress. I didn't see anything about slipping your filthy hands between her legs Salvatore."

And that's when Damon realized that he had been very close to slip his fingers inside Bonnie's core in front of everyone.

He looked at the witch who was bright red and then at the rest of the gang who's expression was ranging from total shock to outrage to mirth.

He sat back humiliated from having lost control in front of them, forgetting about his broken hand. He had to salvage his pride.

"I'm sure Bonnie didn't mind!" he said, smirking.

Kol would have ripped the man's heart out if it hadn't been for the witch's hand on his chest.

"I think we need more alcohol to warm up the place a little bit!" suggested Katherine.

* * *

><p>It took about another five turns before the party ambiance was fully back. Kol rolled the three dices and looked at them; Stefan, neck and bite. He laughed.<p>

"Well, this is interesting for sure…" he said.

He waited for the Salvatore man to come to him at the center of the circle. He went behind Stefan once he was close to him, making sure to face Bonnie.

Kol looked straight into the witch's eyes as he bit Stefan's neck teasingly.

Then, all of the sudden, before anyone could react, his face changed and he bit down hard into Stefan's neck drawing blood into his mouth.

Stefan yelped for a second before his eyes became as big as a saucer and he gasped. Kol winked at Bonnie, whom heartbeat had increased drastically at the sight. After three mouthfuls, he let go of Stefan, going back beside the witch.

The young Salvatore's neck healed as soon as Kol had removed his teeth. Stefan looked a little bit shocked, but kept quiet as he sat back to his place.

"You're okay lil brother?" asked Damon worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"You sure?" pressed on Damon.

"Yes. Leave it alone and let's continue the game." replied Stefan.

Everyone, but Kol looked at him weirdly; but none of them spoke. The game went on.

* * *

><p>Kol had the dices in his left hand, but didn't do anything with them.<p>

"Can we change game? This is getting boring… I need something more challenging!" he complained.

"Well brother, since you have the dices in hands, why don't you go for a last shot?" suggested Klaus.

"Fine." he said, throwing the dices onto the wood board.

He almost had an instant hard on upon seeing the result; Bonnie, groin and lick.

"I'm a lucky man for sure!" he exclaimed.

Kol turned to the witch and smirked devilishly at her. He crawled to her slowly and saw her gulp. He uncrossed her legs and spread them apart. Her scent was intoxicating and he heard the men around them groaning; she was already getting wet. He lied down on his front and put his arms around her ass, pulling her closer.

Bonnie looked down at him as he gazed up to her. She let out a shaky breath as she saw his tongue passing through his lips.

"Kol…" she breathed out.

And slowly, Kol started to lick her covered core. He didn't do anything special, just licked her as if she was a candy; collecting the dripping sweetness through her panties. Her hands flew to his hair, resisting the urge to pull his face closer to her.

Her mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out. She just held Kol's gaze as his tongue kept on teasing her.

Everyone, but one person was fascinated by the sight; Elijah. The Original didn't like what he was seeing, this was obviously worse than he had thought. Kol was just not falling, he had probably already fallen and the compelled witch was in the same situation as his little brother. The mess this would cause was going to be phenomenal; Bennett's witches were never to be crossed.

Elijah looked at Rebekka, getting her attention and signaling her to stop the game.

"TIME'S OUT horny brother!" she exclaimed laughing.

Surprisingly, Kol pulled back without making any comment, but for licking his lips and shamelessly sitting with a hard on.

Bonnie crossed her legs as soon as Kol had moved away, with slightly pink colored cheekbones. The youngest Original bent his head so that his lips would brush against her hear.

"Gorgeous, don't be ashamed of your body. Your scent is divine… And you should be proud of yourself…" he murmured encouragingly.

"I think we should all change!" suggested Klaus. "I don't appreciate bathing into wet boxer." he finished.

"I agree." seconded Katherine. "But we should really have a limited time to do it, or some might not get back from their bedrooms."

"Five minutes to change." said Elijah.

"What game are we playing next?" asked Bonnie as she stood up.

"A very naughty game called Vixen. Those who know the game explain it to the others while we change!" retorted Klaus.

They all nodded and ran upstairs.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** For those who read "Forced…" you will probably remember that the two games (this one and the next one) are similar, but that Vixen is more… well, you know! LOL Damon didn't get his neck broken this time around! XD Soooooo…. Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it, cause nothing says that the story touched you like a comment! xoxo ~Meye_

_Ps: I wonder if some people have been seeing (reading LOL) the hints I've been dropping since the beginning now? If not, I am so not telling you what I'm talking about! XD_

_**Side note:** I didn't watched the latest 3 episodes of TVD(including tonight's), I'm kinda frustrated with the show right now (though I've heard that Kol made an appearance, not sure if it's true, kinda tempts me to watch the episode just to see his wicked smile IF it's true! Nathaniel B. is such a cutie!) I hate when I feel like that towards a show, but I guess, at one point, I'll just watch all the episodes I've missed!_


	13. Vixen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So, a new chapter, I had fun writing this chapter, but wanted nothing more than to be done with it so I could start the next one LOL I've been waiting to write the next chapter since the beginning XD Lots of smut but also lots of talking! XD Can't wait! ENJOY GUYS! And thanks again for the support!_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, Sachmet, babyt, wasted-talent, Klonnieeeee3, SteVie'SGirL, meredithfan, made25, StillStacie, ellenah, TVDfiction, Hazel08, HiJame Koriyama, Trinity71, midnightquiver, WeasleyQueenfan1988, _

_**To babyt:** *giggles* Thank you! Yeah, Bonnie is getting a little bit protective of Kol, which should be VERY telling! XD Kol obviously enjoyed the spanking too much, he was able to let his psychotic side out! LOL You will enjoy this chapter for sure… I call it "Hell UST!" LOL_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** Glad that someone pinpointed that specific part. Something happened there that wasn't explained, but if you go back to what Elijah and Kol have been saying, you can maybe guess what happened! :D Thanks again for the review! Xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vixen<span>**

_It's a sex dare game with forfeits, and the forfeits are spankings [and kissing for this chapter]. You play it with a_ _deck of cards. Each card represents predetermined dares. You can decide on what sort of spankings you want (hand, paddle, belt, etc.) Players won't get more than ten or so. [Usually, it's played with a homemade board game, but I will only talk about the cards during the fic.]_

Kol walked down the stairs slowly, carrying on his back a certain Bennett witch. He had put on a dark blue pair of tight boxer while Bonnie had put on a similar lingerie set than the previous one; thought this time, instead of violet, it was emerald.

They were both laughing at something Kol had said, when Elijah appeared and walked with them.

"Brother."

"Kol, Bonnie." said the older Original as greeting.

"Hi Elijah!" exclaimed Bonnie, smiling.

"You seem very happy Miss Bennett…" started Elijah.

"I am! I'm having a blast… It's been a while since I had so much fun! I can't believe that time went by so fast and it's already Sunday." She finished, pouting.

"Aw! Look at what you've done brother, you've made Bonnie pout." complained Kol.

"Sorry Miss Bennett, it wasn't my intentions. Though, I hope that you will remember how happy you were once you get back home…" said Elijah.

"Of course I will!" she retorted and hugged Kol tighter for a second.

Elijah nodded; this was calling for a disaster…

* * *

><p>Bonnie was the first one to turn a card; <em>Massage Damon's thighs and crotch with your foot<em>.

"Well, look at that, I'm getting a special massage from the little witch!" exclaimed Damon, sneering at Kol.

"You know, with that kind of attitude, I'm surprised Bonnie hasn't killed you yet?" retorted Kol.

"It isn't due to a lack of trying." replied Damon, which made Kol smile.

Bonnie stayed silent the whole time. She waited until the talking was done and then sat in from of Damon who had spread his legs opened.

Her cold foot pressed against his skin, but he didn't feel it. It went up slowly. When it reached the hem of his tight black boxer; her toes teased it; sometimes going underneath and close to his inner thighs, almost touching his growing erection, but always pulling back.

While she kept doing that with her right foot, her left one joined the fun, but went straight under his balls, playing with them gently as she moved them up and down; making the vampire groan.

Soon, her right foot was on his erection; curving in such a way that the upper part was almost enveloping his cock.

Damon tried in vain not to close his eyes, this felt really good. He heard whisperings, but closed everything off, concentrating on the massage he was getting.

"Press harder…" suggested Kol in Bonnie's ear in a soft murmured. He had moved beside her.

She did and felt Damon's erection pulsing under her foot. She increased the pace, moving her right foot up and down seeing a wet spot appearing at the top of his boxer.

"He likes that… You're doing great gorgeous…" encouraged Kol.

The witch wondered if it was normal for her to be so turned on by the situation. For sure, Damon's sight was erotic, but having Kol breathing stuff in her ear was driving her mad and she had to keep herself in check to avoid getting wet.

"Fuck…" moaned Damon as he grounded his groin against Bonnie's foot.

A very small tremor passed through Damon and he opened his eyes, looking straight at the young witch. Seconds later, his lips parted slightly as he came in his boxer, making Bonnie blush. She softened her caress as he rode his orgasm, then pulled it back and sat again between Damon and Kol.

The eldest Salvatore shook his dazed head and smirked.

"Well that was VERY good, obviously." said Damon, removing his boxer before whipping himself.

He threw the used boxer behind him, not caring as to where it had fallen and pulled a new one from under the rug. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What? I CAME prepared…" he replied, doing his sexy eyes thing.

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned her second card of the night and giggled like a little girl.<p>

"What is it?" asked Caroline curiously.

"Ahem! _Stop at heavy petting: Tease Kol, make him sex hungry…_" she read out loud.

"Who wrote that card?" growled the concerned Original.

"That would be me!" exclaimed Rebekka, laughing.

"Sis, you're a bitch!" he retorted.

"I don't care! Elijah, will you do us the honor?"

"Of course." replied the man, going behind Kol.

"What are you doing?" asked Kol.

"Restraining you!" answered his brother before taking Kol's hands in his, holding them behind the back of the young Original.

"This is so unfair!" complained Kol.

"No, it's the card and it's called teasing for a reason!" answered Rebekka.

Kol was about to reply when Bonnie kneeled between his opened legs.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Hello gorgeous… You're going to make me suffer?" he replied playfully.

"Yep, I'm going to torture you for sure!" she said before giving a lick to his lips.

"I can't decide if this is Hell or Heaven…"

Bonnie went to his neck, licking and kissing it. Then, she bit down hard where his pulse would have been if he was still human; Kol was glad that Elijah's hands kept reminding him where he was or he would have fucked the witch on the middle of the rug.

She nipped at his earlobe, moaning softly as her hot breath penetrated his ear.

"I'm so wet and ready for you Kol…" she whispered, so low, that only Elijah heard it other than Kol. She grabbed the Original's erection through his boxer, masturbating him slowly. "So big… So good…"

She started to ground her drenched and covered core against his rock hard cock as she kissed his neck once more. Her hands roamed over his body, scratching his shoulders and pectorals.

"Gorgeous…" groaned Kol.

Her hands slipped into his hair and they gazed at each other as she gave small licks to his lips.

"I want to feel you deep inside… Do you want to fuck me Kol?" she asked in a murmur.

"So badly…" he replied.

She smiled devilishly and pulled back all together. "Then, my job is done!"

Kol was left gobsmacked as Elijah let go of his hands and Klaus burst out laughing at his youngest brother's face. Didn't take long for Katherine and Rebekka to join him.

"This is priceless!" exclaimed Rebekka.

Bonnie gave a smirk that made Damon proud. Kol bent his head to hers.

"You are such a tease gorgeous…" he said in a raspy voice.

She turned her head to him. "I'm no tease, cause I plan on continuing what I started, that's the difference…"

"That's my kind of thinking!"

"I was sure you would approve!"

The game went on.

* * *

><p>Klaus picked a card and smiled at Bonnie.<p>

"_Talk dirty to Bonnie_. Well my lovely, looks like I'll be the one doing the teasing now!" said Klaus, smirking.

He stood up and slowly walked behind Bonnie, then sat down with his legs on each side of her, bringing her to lie back against his chest.

"Can we increase the volume? I wouldn't want everyone to hear my secrets…" said Klaus, smiling.

Rebekka did as he had asked. He pushed all of her hair on one side, bringing his lips against her ear.

"So my lovely…" he said in a husky voice. "What should I tell you? How about I tell you what I plan to do with that little body of yours?"

Bonnie took in a deep breath.

"I wouldn't be patient… I would bend you over one of the sofas and pulled that cute little pantie up from behind and tease you with it until you would be dripping wet… Then, I would ripped it apart and enter you with one hard and punishing thrust and it would hurt you so good. And I would pound into you like you seem to enjoy so much until I released myself into those quivering walls…"

The witch's heart started to accelerate.

"Then, I would flip you around and fuck you in the middle of the living room on this white rug and maybe my brothers could watch as I take you… Would you like that Bonnie? Think about it; picture it, my hard cock driving in and out of you as my brothers watched, lust in their eyes as you moan under me…"

Bonnie's right hand went to her side, trying to find something to grab, likely the rug, but found a hand that was not Klaus'… Kol. The youngest Original took her hand in his and started to draw small circles with his thumb in her palm going up to her wrist and repeating the motion gently.

"Then, I would pull out completely before plunging back in and keep doing it until you would forget who and where you are… waiting for you to beg me to fuck you harder… Then I would lie on my back and let you mount me as I caress your beautiful breasts. Imagine…"

Bonnie couldn't decide what was making her wetter; his talking or Kol' simple caress. She had images of the previous night flashing in her mind and it was turning her on so bad, she was on the verge of asking Kol to take her right here, right now.

"And finally, I would fuck that lovely mouth of yours with everything left in me… Would you like that love? Being marked inside out by an Original…"

"TIME'S OUT!" yelled Bekka. "I think you succeeded brother, just by the smell I can tell."

That last comment made Bonnie blushed deeply, but once again, Kol was there to remind her that her scent was very enjoyable to everyone supernatural in the room and that she shouldn't be ashamed. But above everything that he was very proud to be the one who would have her in his bed later…

* * *

><p>Bonnie was very glad that since Klaus' card, no one had picked a card that concerned her; which had given her time to cool down. She gazed to the side; Kol still had a massive hard on, but didn't seem to mind at all anymore.<p>

But her luck stopped once she had to pick a card. Her heart drummed into her ribcage when she read it. She inhaled shakily.

"_Let Kol overwhelm you with his strength and pin you to the floor... First to look away lose._" She read out loud.

"Make sure she lies toward the middle of the circle brother." said Klaus.

But Kol was listening anymore he gazed into Bonnie's eyes and they both lost themselves into each other's eyes. He turned her around, her back to the circle and caressed her neck with his left hand. It went down between her breasts and he pressed down, indicating her to lie on the rug.

Once she was finally lying on her back; he took both of her hands in his and lifted them above her head, putting them together and held them both in a strong grip. His free hand roamed down her body and stopped on the rug to support his weight as he slowly lied down on top of her.

Never did they stop gazing at each other. He brought his right hand up to her face, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. He pressed his groin into her and she moaned softly.

His beautiful brown eyes turned black and Bonnie could have sworn his gaze had intensified.

And that's when Bonnie felt it; she had lost control and he was overpowering her, but not in a bad way, she could just feel him everywhere and it made her gasp. His gaze was so penetrating and she could see everything; lust, blood, protectiveness, freedom and something so powerful it shocked her down to her core and she couldn't hold his gaze anymore; she looked away.

Her heart was pounding furiously; she was turned on more than ever and was bright red.

Kol's eyes turned back to normal and he sat up helping Bonnie along the way.

"Wow… THAT was intense." said Caroline.

The comment made Bonnie jumped slightly as she had forgotten they weren't alone in the room. She looked around and saw that pretty much everyone had a genuine surprised expression on their face. All of them put for Elijah who seemed concerned about something that she didn't know about.

After an uncomfortable silence that lingered for a few more seconds; the game went on.

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned a new card and read it.<p>

"I am NOT doing that!" she exclaimed out loud.

"What is it?" asked Elena.

"_Exchange clothes with Stefan._ One it's disgusting, two it's humiliating and three, I am not showing my breasts to everyone in this room." explained Bonnie.

"Well Bonnie, if you don't, you get spanked 6 times by Stefan…" said Bekka.

"So be it!" she retorted.

Stefan, being a gentleman, walked over to her. He took a chair and sat on it.

"Coming little girl?" he said in a playful tone.

The witch stood up proudly and after taking a deep breath she laid across his thighs, readying herself for the upcoming humiliation. She looked up, just a little bit and saw Kol gazing at her with a smile both predatory and comforting; how the hell had he managed to make such a smile?

She felt a hand caressing her arse cheeks gently and then, the first blow came. It was more surprising than hurtful, but numbness entered her middle parts.

Stefan rubbed where he had hit for a few seconds before spanking her again, making her gasp. She squeezed the side of his thigh with both hands; which was kinda painful.

"Four more Bonnie…" said the younger Salvatore.

She nodded, but then turned red when she realized that one of Kol's hand had disappeared into his boxer and that he was obviously jerking himself off as he watched her getting spanked.

'_Gorgeous…'_ he mouthed to her and she bit her lips to stop a moan from escaping her mouth.

Two consecutive blows came out of nowhere and she gasped loudly.

"Why couldn't I get spanked like that?" complained Caroline.

"Cause you didn't deserve it!" snapped Kol. "Now shut up, you are ruining my moment here!"

"Are you jerking off?" exclaimed Elena.

"If the both of you don't shut up right now, I will do it for you…" warned Kol in a dangerously low voice.

"K-Ko-ool!" tried to warned Bonnie, but the warning turned into an amazing plaintive moan as Stefan struck her again.

"That was fucking hot…" whispered Damon.

"Only one left Bonnie…" said Stefan

The witch could feel his erection poking at her stomach. She couldn't believe it, even Elijah looked like he was enjoying the show; vampires were obviously perverts.

The last blow was hard enough to make her core vibrate, but not enough to seriously hurt her; her pantie was so wet. She went back to her place between Damon and Kol; enjoying the soreness of her bum that was slowly going away; thanks to Kol's blood.

"So Bonnie, you're into spanking?" asked Katherine.

Said girl flipped her the finger.

"That's what I thought!" replied Katherine, laughing.

* * *

><p>Bonnie groaned painfully when she read the card. Obviously, she was at an impasse; letting him spank her was not an option, but letting him do as the card said was too much.<p>

"So, what is it?" asked Kol curiously.

She gave him the card and he read it; he laughed.

"Well, I guess I can see why you look like that now." When everyone looked at him, he decided to read the card out loud. "_Bend over while Kol rubs your ass with his crotch._"

"That is also one of mine!" exclaimed Rebekka.

"You are starting to scare me sis!" retorted Kol.

Rebekka smirked.

"So witchy, what is it going to be?" asked Damon.

"I'll go with the card…"

In the blink of an eye, she was on all four with Kol holding her hips in place as he started to rub his groin against her ass. She dropped to her forearms and bit the left one to avoid moaning.

Kol rubbed himself frantically for a minute then he picked her lags putting them around his waist; grounding his groin harder against her covered core.

Bonnie breathed harshly through her nose, closing her eyes and biting harder as she could feel an orgasm building at the bottom of her belly. Kol seemed to be set to make her come.

"It's like watching them fuck…" whispered Caroline. "I feel bad for being turned on…"

"Think of it as porn!" replied Katherine just as low.

Kol slowed down his pace, but increased the pressure as he bent over Bonnie; his head side by side with hers.

"Kol…" she moaned only for him to here.

"Gorgeous…" he whispered in her ear. "Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes… I want you so much right now, it hurts…" she murmured desperately.

"Me too…"

Her body shook lightly as she felt her clit pulsing. The orgasm was short, but much appreciated after so much teasing.

They sat back in their place, Kol still wearing an erection and Bonnie's pantie was totally drenched.

But she knew she didn't have it the worst of the girls. Caroline, had lost her bra along the game, while Katherine had lost her G-string and both Rebekka and Elena had come more than once. She was just happy that she couldn't smell anything else than sex in general in the room.

"Well, obviously, we have to change again. Considering that the next games will involve dancing for some of us, I'd say that we could dress a little bit more, maybe sexy sleepwear instead, if you have any, for the ladies." suggested Rebekka. "And we once again have only 5 minutes to do it or none of us will come back and I want to play that game!"

Once again, they nodded at each other and ran up to change for the second time tonight.

As they went up, Bonnie turned to Kol.

"What is the next game?" she asked.

"_7 minutes in Heaven_…" he answered.

She groaned, it was most likely to be '_7 minutes in Hell_' for her…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** UST! __ Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review if you feel like it, cause nothing says I love your story like a comment! xoxo ~Meye_

_LMAO Guys I think I'll have to edit this part, because most people didn't quite understand my question... Here I go:_

_In the next chapter "7 minutes in Heaven" Kol will be paired up with another girl than Bonnie. That said, I wanted to know who you would rather see in that scene; Caroline OR Elena. Please remember that Kol **DOESN'T** like them, so that scene will have nothing sexual in it. It will be them talking like Elijah talked with Bonnie, but probably more like arguing. XD So be careful with who you choose. xoxo_

_**Ps:** I must share this unimportant part of my life. It's hard editing a chapter while watching for the 100 times Hangover I and Hangover II, LOL Seriously; I've seen those two movies too many times for it to be healthy! XD_

_**Side note:** So about me reading people's story (which I still haven't done yet, because I kinda lost my list… sorry T^T ) you can send me a pm with the name of your story, **BUT**, it has to be **completed** whether it's a series or a oneshot. The only thing that I find more annoying than TVD S3 storylines (LOL) is an unfinished story. I had my share of unfinished stories! LOL So, yes I'll read your completed stories and will also comment on them. It's also up to you to choose the kind of review you want from me. I can either review seriously your story, or not. (If it's TVD stories, I read what I write; any TVD!Male/Bonnie OR Female!OCs/TVD!Male) :D Luv u guys!_


	14. Seven minutes in Heaven

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thank you so much guys for all the reviews and sweet comments. I'm actually surprised with everyone's choice. I guess my gut's feelings were good as I wanted to write a Karoline scene at first. But since pretty much everyone wants the same thing; well it makes it perfect! XD The final score was this: 8 to 2 for Caroline._

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena__, __luvit81, beverlie4055, NaeNae1495, Md, Klonnie loves you, midnightquiver, StillStacie, made25, annie, ellenah, Klonnieeeee3, meredithfan, wasted-talent, babyt, WeasleyQueenfan1988, RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, zozo42, Miralana, Hazel08, _

_**To Md: ***giggles* Wow is good! :D Thank you for the review and the vote! :)_

_**To Md:** Another one for you for re-reviewing… I'll answer parts of your questions because I can't spoil the fun… **#1**, you answered it yourself, yes she cannot do anything magical, but the Bennett line is a strong one and I'll just leave it to that. XD **#2**, it's not really a supernatural thing, more like a bunch of pervs seeing the ugly ducky turning into a swan, BUT as both Damon and Stefan hinted it, their compulsion (that we don't fully know of yet) might be the reason they are acting like that. Remember, Stefan said that the compulsion was making him forget his feeling for certain person, but kept the bloodlust at bay… **#3** That moment was a guilty pleasure of mine, but above that, if Bonnie felt something, Stefan had to feel it too. Question is, was it intentional of Kol or not? I'll let you do the maths! And **random #4** No, Bonnie is not pregnant! XD_

_**To Klonnie loves you:** Well it makes me happy that I can still surprise you after so many chapters! It actually means quite a lot to me; so thank you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much! Xoxo_

_**To annie:** OMFG I've never laughed so hard at a review in my life. I was honestly crying! Thank you for making me laugh that much right before bedtime! Seriously that was hilarious! _

_**To Klonnieeeee3: **LOL I do admit it's always Elena, but in that case, I'm surprised that people are choosing Caroline over Elena considering the way this scene will probably be going. XD Thanks again for reviewing! *GLOMPS*_

_**To babyt:** Kol losing at his own game WAS funny indeed! :D About Elijah, when you read in the first chapter, he's very skeptical about Kol seducing Bonnie, but later realised that Kol may be better at seducing Bonnie than he thought. Let's just say that Elijah is more concerned about Bonnie's reaction once the compulsion is lifted, what she will do to them and he feels like Kol may be more into Bonnie and he knows Kol might do something VERY stupid (like killing a whole town) if his heart gets broken. Klaus is always hot, except when he turns into a lovesick puppy… XD And you vote was noted, but as you can see Caroline lead this poll quite strongly! Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven Minutes in Heaven<span>**

_Pick a boy and a girl to go into a closet. They have 7 minutes to at least kiss once or do whatever hey want._

Kol and Bonnie came out of the Original's bedroom with the witch once again on his back. He had exchanged his boxer for a pair of dark blue satin pants and Bonnie was now wearing a mid-thigh black lace appliqué violet satin slip with a pair of matching cheeky.

"You sure you don't want to use the stairs?" asked Kol for the third time.

"Yes… It will be fun!" she replied happily.

"Fine, but don't complain if you get scared!"

"Promise"

He sighed, but still smiled and ran at supernatural speed before jumping over the ramp.

Bonnie screamed like a little girl and laughed happily once his feet hit the tiled floor on the ground level.

"That was AMAZING!" she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

They entered the living room, where the rug had been moved away. Instead, they found more bottle of alcohol, as if they hadn't drank enough, with the music blasting around.

"What the hell happened?" asked Stefan in a concerned voice; he had heard Bonnie.

"Nothing, I assure you, I was just being a gentleman to this lady who wanted to experience jumping off a ramp. It was fun!" answered Kol.

"So guys, are you ready for the last game of this amazing party?" said Rebekka.

"It's already the end?" pouted Caroline. "You seriously need to throw more party like that, with more people!"

"Not sure if adding more people is such a great idea…" pointed out Elijah.

"So this game?" said Katherine getting impatient.

"Easy, we will use a bottle to determine who goes in while the others will be dancing as we wait!" replied the female Original.

They turned the bottle and the first persons to go in were Bonnie and Damon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie closed the door and was attacked by a hungry mouth. Damon was obviously impatient as his hands were all over her body. She knew that she had to take control over the situation or this would go further than she was comfortable to go with.<p>

She pushed Damon aggressively against the door and bit his lips, grinding against him. She caressed his silky black hair, letting her hands slide down to his toned chest. He was dressed like Kol, with a satin pant, but his was black.

She pinched both of his nipples at the same time, making him groan appreciatively. As she continued the sweet torture, she licked his collarbones, biting them from time to time hard enough in the hope of leaving a mark.

He grabbed her ass, but before he could lift her satin slip; Bonnie squeezed his erection through his pants.

"Crap!" moaned Damon. "Bonn…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as she slipped her small hands in his pants, going to the back to caress his ass, and then back to his thighs before she pulled down his pants, letting it fall to the floor.

Damon licked his lips as one of Bonnie's warm hands grabbed his balls and the other one curled around his cock; masturbating him rapidly.

"That feels good…" he whispered as he put his hands on each side of her face and brought the witch's face closer to him.

Their lips were at less than an inch from touching, when their tongue reached out to one another and met, tangling together as Bonnie kept pumping Damon's cock.

"Faster…" moaned the vampire, and Bonnie complied.

Her gripped became stronger and Damon brought her face to his to capture her mouth in a searing kiss as he started to thrust into her hand.

Damon let out a soft growl before snatching his hand back; it hit the door behind him. His mouth opened slightly and he came on the witch's hand.

"Yes… fuck yes…" he groaned as he rode his orgasm.

Bonnie looked at her hand and grimaced. She did the only thing that came to mind; she wiped her hand on Damon's satin pants. He had to change pants anyway.

The vampire was about to say something when the closet's door opened and he fell backward; he had the stupid, but very human, reflex to grab Bonnie's arm to prevent his fall, but only brought her down with him.

Bonnie yelped, but before they could hit the floor, the person who had opened the door, stopped their fall.

"I must say, this would have been worth of a picture!" said a very amused voice.

Bonnie looked up and saw Kol gazing down at them, mirth dancing in his eyes. She moved back, standing up and realized that Damon still had his pants around his ankles; she burst into series of laughers.

"Not funny witchy!" snapped Damon as he pulled his pants up before shivering at the cold spot.

He ran to his room, changed pants and came back downstairs where everyone was waiting for him.

They spun the bottle and this time it fell on Bonnie and Elijah. They silently nodded at each other and went to a different closet.

* * *

><p>Not even a second after entering the walk-in closet, Elijah opened the light and Bonnie saw a small bench and sat on it.<p>

"So…" she started.

"Yes?" replied Elijah.

"Nothing, I was just hoping you would say something and start a discussion!" replied Bonnie, smiling.

"Well, I don't know what we could talk about…"

"How about your reticence over Kol and me?" she said.

"Is there a Kol and you?" asked the Original curiously.

"I don't know. It's not like we've talked about that and both Kol and I, we are not the kind of person that opens up easily to others, so it's hard to say. But, I know there is something…"

"Do you hope for it to continue after this weekend?" he pressed on.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Can I not care for my little brother wellbeing?" replied the man.

"Yes. Sorry." She said, blushing.

"But to be honest with you, I'm mostly concerned at how accepting you are of his behavior towards people…"

"It's not like anyone here is innocent. Of course, I don't approve of him snapping Damon's neck, though; it's funny to see Damon Salvatore getting a taste of his own medicine. But really, he mostly over-protective, I don't always agree with his method, but he's a vampire and above that, he's an Original. I guess if it ever gets serious between us, he will have to be more tolerant towards my friends…"

"Are you hoping for a relationship with Kol then?" asked Elijah dumbfounded.

"Maybe, I don't know… He seems to know more about me, than me about him, but so far, I must admit that he's been nothing but good to me… I guess I'll have to see…"

"Mm… As long as you don't play with him…" started Elijah.

"I'm not that kind of woman!" cut Bonnie, insulted.

"It was not my intention to…"

"No, you listen!" she said, cutting him again. "Obviously, all this questioning has ulterior motives and unless you want to share the real reason why, I'll think I'll just keep quiet…"

"Miss Bennett, I…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as his cellphone rang, signaling the end of their time. They both got out, Bonnie walking straight to Kol who gazed down at the witch, smiling before his body tensed up and he looked up at Elijah.

The older Original sighed; he would have to do some damage control…

* * *

><p>The next persons to go into a closet had been decided; Elijah and Elena.<p>

Kol was happy since he would be able to dance with Bonnie. He brought her back against his chest and started to grind his hips along with hers.

"So, why the sour face?" he asked, lips to her ear.

"Elijah is playing the inquisitor with me and I don't like it!"

"He does that with everyone; don't take it too personal…"

"Even if it's about you."

"What about me?" inquired Kol.

"Nothing…" she blushed.

"Aw! I see… I'm sure you will tell me at one point!"

"Dream on!"

"Nah! I have better things to dream about… like you naked in my bed, legs spread wide open, all wet and ready for me…" he murmured.

"Is this pay back for earlier?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Maybe, maybe not…" he replied as his right hand went down her hips and then up her inner thigh, caressing her right beside her core. "You're seriously driving me crazy, I can't think of anything else right now than being inside of you… Do you want me too gorgeous?"

Bonnie turned around, brought his face down to her and they kissed, slowly at first then it heated up rapidly. Kol's hands went under her satin slip and squeezed her ass gently, as he rubbed his crotch against her. He kissed his way down to her neck, lapping at her soft skin while Bonnie hid her burning face into the crook of his neck as the tips of her fingers played with the elastic band of Kol's pants above his ass.

"Err guys, can you keep it PG please?" asked Caroline gently.

"Like any of you are more subtle, going into corners. Anyway, look away if it's too much for you!" retorted Kol.

"Kol, their time is out anyway, so I'll have to interrupt your fun!" smirked Rebekka.

The youngest Original backed away from the witch and they walked to the table where the empty bottle was, waiting for the next turn…

* * *

><p>Kol had to be one of the luckiest men in the world when the bottle fell on Bonnie, then on him.<p>

"I'd like to use our cheat for this round." said Kol.

"Double time, you get 14 minutes instead. And we'll just send another couple after the first 7 minutes has passed." answered Bekka.

"No problem. Just need to grab something." He finished and ran up to his room before coming back just as fast. "I'm ready, coming gorgeous?"

Bonnie nodded and they walked to a closet. As soon as they were inside, Kol put a similar charm he had above his bedroom's door on the closet's handle.

"With that, I'm sure that no one will hear us… Too many curious ears… Now, come here gorgeous, we don't have much time!" he ordered in a very needy voice.

She jumped into his arms, putting her legs around him. Kol pressed her against a wall as she tried frantically to pull his satin pants down.

Bonnie was startled when he flicked a switch and light filled the small place.

"H-Hi…" she murmured.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard…" he promised.

He bit his wrist, bringing it to her mouth, making her drink some of his blood. When she was done, he turned her around and brought them both to their knees. He ripped her cheeky and slowly filled her. They both sighed in ecstasy once he was fully seated inside.

He didn't move for a whole minute, simply enjoying the feeling of her warm channel pulsing around him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes…"

He pulled out almost completely before pushing back in.

"OH! God! Kol, just do it… I can't wait…"

He gripped her hips and started to pound into her furiously as she met each one of his thrust, her fluids were dripping all over him, but he wasn't satisfied, he wanted to see her face. He pulled out making the witch groaned unhappily.

He turned her around once again and took both of her legs putting them over his shoulders. Before she could say anything, he slammed back inside her, almost folding her in half as her back pressed painfully against the wall. The new position did wonders to Bonnie whose eyes rolled at the back of her head as the top of his erection drilled her G-spot intensively.

"KO-OOOL!" she screamed as the chain of orgasms started to hit her.

"Yes… that's it gorgeous…" he said his voice filled with bloodlust as his eyes turned black.

"Do… it…" moaned a barely conscious Bonnie.

He licked her jugular and bit it, drinking her sweet blood, grunting happily as he kept pumping into her like an animal in heat.

The feeling of him inside of her combined with the biting, sending pulse to her core was getting too much for the petite witch. But just when she was about to pass out, he slowed down his thrusting and pulled back his mouth from her neck, licking it languorously until the punctured marks had closed.

He took her legs and gently brought them down and around him and slowly grinded into her quivering core. Bonnie grabbed his head and kissed him furiously.

"So good…" she moaned against his lips, her body trembling from hypersensitivity.

"It will only get better…"

"How…"

"When you get your powers back…"

"Really?"

"Yes… Now, hush and kiss me!" he commanded.

They kissed passionately as he kept fucking her slowly for another five minutes, maybe more. He finally pulled out, making Bonnie feel empty and Kol feeling cold.

"Suck me gorgeous, make me come with that beautiful mouth of yours…" he ordered in a raspy voice.

The witch complied happily. She didn't take her time, knowing that it would probably soon be over. She took as much as she could into her mouth and used her hand for the rest of his shaft.

"14 minutes… it's pure… torture… I could… spend days… in bed… with you… Yes-ssss!"

Bonnie sucked harder, squeezing his balls which sent him over the edge. She moved her head back, not wanting to gag and drank everything.

She straightened up and they kissed again, Kol bringing her closer to him.

"I brought you a pair of spared cheeky and some wet disposable cloths to clean yourself up." He said against her lips.

"You thought of everything… thank you…"

"My pleasure…"

She whipped herself clean and put on the new cheeky while Kol did the same, but put on another dark blue satin pant. He threw everything in a plastic bag and brought Bonnie back into his arms, holding her tightly. He wanted to enjoy her scent until the end of their time.

He had never been so possessive of a woman before and it was starting to shake his beliefs. Before he could think more about it, his phone's alarm rang. They got up and exited the closet.

Kol took his charm and the plastic bag up to his room in a matter of seconds and entered the living room alongside Bonnie.

"Somebody used his overtime very well…" teased Katherine.

"Please Katherine, you are just jealous! Let's face it, I'm probably the only men you haven't fucked in this room and let's be clear, you won't ever get that chance either." shot Kol.

"You wound me Kol!" pouted Katherine before smirking. "You're an ass!"

"Still not going to get it!" laughed the young Original.

"So, who's next?" asked Caroline.

Klaus spun the bottle on the round table as everyone looked down at it. It stopped in front of Kol.

"Me again! I feel like this bottle loves me…" he said, winking at Bonnie.

Klaus turned it again and everyone gasped when it stopped.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" exclaimed Kol, obviously not happy. "I stand corrected, that bottle hates me for sure."

"Do I really have to go?" complained a female voice.

"Yes, Caroline, you do." answered Bekka, sneering.

* * *

><p>Kol went into the same walk-in closet as Elijah had. He just wanted to be as far away from the blond vampire as possible.<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" said Caroline once the door was closed.

"Why are you still talking?" retorted Kol in a bored tone.

"Okay, fine you're an Original and all, but you don't know me, so back off!" she snapped back.

Kol pinned her against a nearby wall and growled menacingly at her.

"Don't push me Blondie!" he snapped, eyes black as night.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked in a very shaky voice.

Kol rolled his eyes as they turned back brown and sighed before he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that question?" said Kol sneering.

"At least I'll know why."

"See, I haven't been out of my coffin for long, but I've taken that time to observe everyone in your little crew, and do you know what I realized? Time changes and people still do the same mistakes. Back in my human days, Nicklaus and Elijah were all about Tatia this, Tatia that. It was pathetic, but us being good sibling protected that girl from the villagers who had rejected her…"

Caroline sat down as he talked.

"But we were at a different time, and Tatia's indecision started to tear the family apart and soon, only Nicklaus and Elijah were left to appreciate her. Not that she wasn't a good girl; cause she was, but she naïvely thought that by not choosing one of my brothers she would make it all right. Stupid, stupid little girl… See where I'm going? You are all doing the same mistakes with the latest doppelganger. Look at you, you became a Vampire in the crossfire, Bonnie lost her grand-mother to appease Damon Salvatore's need for love and I won't go on with the many things that happened because you all decided that your lives were worth less than the one of a Petrova… And oh, of course she says _'Don't die for me.'_, but I never heard of her doing anything to save anyone's ass. Curiously, someone always finds out about her not so clever plan to sacrifice herself and it always ends up in someone else getting hurt. The day I see that girl making a real change, maybe I'll rethink of my opinion when it comes to the Petrova's."

"That explain your disliking of Elena, but what about me?"

"Well you just answered your own question there! Miss desperate; who has been doing everything and anything to get out of the doppelganger' shadow. You are so much like Rebekka. Wanting attention and whining about everything that others have instead of just enjoying what you have yourself. Going for something than backing down because it seems too hard… Rebekka is my sister, meaning that it is in my blood to love her, but you? I don't have to and if you want to bring the subject of Bonnie again, please don't."

"That's it?" she replied frustrated.

"What will it take for any of you to really stop for more than a second and realize that Bonnie is broken? You've all known her for years and yet in a matter of weeks, I was able to see right through her façade. If she loses one more family member, she will be shattered into pieces. I'm not saying that you haven't lost anything, but Bonnie is the only one who has the power to protect you all and as a witch, she takes this crap seriously; it's in her blood. The Salvatore brothers have to know about that, but obviously they use her weakness; that need she has to protect, to their advantages, and they clearly don't give a crap about the repercussions to her psyche…"

"And you care? From what I've heard, you don't give a crap about mortal!"

"Bonnie is a witch, there is a huge difference! I was born in a witchcraft environment, I've known the Bennett line since the beginning…"

"Bonnie is my best friend, and I do care about her! How dare you give me a speech about her as if you knew her better than me! I may have missed some changes, but that doesn't mean I'm not there for her when she needs my help!"

"No, you are there when she ASKS your help, big difference… Anyway we are almost done here." He said looking at his watch. "Stay away from me and we'll be fine."

"If you have any intention to see Bonnie outside of here, I'm afraid that IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" she growled back. "So tell me NOW what I need to do for you to see that I'm a good friend?"

"Be there for her, even when she doesn't ask for help, but obviously needs it. Learn to see when you need to push her and when you need to back down. Stop being jealous of your friends; because as much as a house can be beautiful outside, you never know what goes on inside. And for fuck sake, and this is the only time I will ever say that, have more confidence in you. Even if I find my brother pathetic for crushing over you, you have the merit of saying that a powerful Hybrid fell for who you were contrary to Elijah who probably only sees Tatia in Elena."

Caroline was gobsmacked by what he had just said, she was about to thank him, when she realized that he had already left.

One thing was sure; she would have a lot of thinking to do after this party and would prove to Kol that she was a good friend. Now though, she wondered what compulsion had been used on Bonnie, especially since Kol was so protective of her…

* * *

><p>To Elijah's relief, he was paired up a second time with Bonnie. Klaus had protested that a same pairing should only be allowed once into the closet, but after much debating, they had cast a vote and the hybrid had lost the battle.<p>

Elijah went into the same closet as he had before with Bonnie. Once inside, they sat on the bench side by side. The Original sighed.

"I'm truly sorry about earlier, it was not my intention to hurt you, but yes, I haven't been completely honest with you… I don't have anything against you or Kol being together per say. The Mikaelson and Bennett used to be very close until my father forced my mom's hand into changing us. You and my brother as one would bring back the two families together again and let's face it, making us very powerful and undefeatable."

"So that's what your hiding? Is Kol's intention with me are about my powers?"

"NO!" exclaimed Elijah louder than he had wanted. "That is not what I meant; I'm only talking about me here. As I said, those are to me the advantages of your _'union'_, but my main concern is about the after party… Bonnie, everyone here was compelled, including you. The thing is no one, but Kol knows what you were compelled to do…"

"Well, I don't feel different…"

"No, but you are clearly more open to vampires… but that's not it…"

"What do you mean I'm more open?"

"Let's just say that you are usually more careful and on your guards."

"So, I was compelled to be nicer?" she asked curiously.

"That would be my guess, but again there is something I'm missing… and it seems very important."

Bonnie wanted to be angry at Kol, but how could she? He had never lied to her and deep down inside, she knew she had been compelled; hell, her friends were sleeping around not caring for a second about the consequences. She felt like Kol's compulsion had healed something that had been broken instead of changing her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That whatever Kol compelled me to do, it didn't change who I am personality wise, well it did apparently make me nicer to vampires, but I'm feeling at peace with his compulsion… Is that weird?"

Elijah was definitively intrigued by her last comment. What the hell had Kol done again?

"So, if I get this right, it's the compulsion that is bothering you?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes, and no. As I said, it's what will happen after the party that I find unnerving. So may I be very bold and ask you a favor?"

"Go ahead."

"Before you let the Bennett's temper get the best of you and snap at Kol, please remember the kind of man he is…"

"You are scared of what Kol will do if I reject him?" she exclaimed surprised.

He nodded.

"Oh…" was all Bonnie could reply.

"Yes Miss Bennett, oh!" he replied, smiling.

"Well, for now, I would just like to know him more; I don't sleep around and well… Kol was my first… so…" She was blushing.

'_Oh! Dear…'_ thought Elijah.

His phone rang, time to get out.

Elijah knew he had to prepare a back-up plan for both Kol and Bonnie; because one pissed off Original and Bennett witch would be catastrophic…

* * *

><p>A few more turns had passed and the last one had been called making Kol and Bonnie the last pair to go in the closet.<p>

Bonnie was surprised when Kol went for the walk-in closet. He closed the door behind them and put once again the little charm over the handle.

She looked at him worriedly, but he smiled reassuringly before kissing her forehead. He sat on the bench and brought her closer, making her sit on top of him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He caressed her cheeks with both hands and he reached for her lips with his and kissed her languorously, tongues moving together. After a minute, Kol slightly pulled away.

"We didn't really get any chance to talk… Is everything okay with Elijah now?" asked the Original as he gently twirled her hair around a finger. "Cause if he said anything to trouble you…"

"It's okay… And you with Caroline?"

"You didn't see her crying when she got out… That should be very telling!"

"Thank you then for being nice to her…"

"Didn't say that!" he exclaimed, smirking. "BUT, she asked questions and I answered them all. It's up to her to do whatever she likes with that information…"

"Well, no matter what, you weren't too hard on her… Anyway, no more talking about her, now, I just want to know more about you…" she said in a low voice.

"Let me see; I'm beautiful, fuck like a god, have a tongue of many talents…" Bonnie blushed at that one. "I'm strong and all powerful, smart, a true gentleman with the lady I'm courting, also…"

"Shut up!" she said playfully before kissing him.

"It's not like it isn't true!" he said in the kiss.

"Don't take offense, but that sounded so much like Damon!"

"Difference is, with me, it's true!" he replied, smirking.

Bonnie laughed.

"So… I was thinking that we could use the pool outside tonight for a while… What do you think?" he suggested as he kept giving her pecks on the lips.

"I'd like that…"

"Good. You go change and meet me in the backyard; I'll make sure everything is ready… Now, no more talking…" he finished before plunging his tongue back in her mouth, tasting her.

Soon, Bonnie was rubbing intensively her covered core against his crotch, moaning softly.

"And here I thought I was the one getting insatiable… We only have two minutes left gorgeous…" he warned.

Bonnie pouted which made Kol laughed. He lifted her chin up.

"We have all night gorgeous, you will be begging for me to stop by the end of it…" he promised.

She looked into his eyes as he smiled and her heart race accelerated.

'_Oh my god!'_ thought Bonnie. She was not the kind of girl to fall so fast, but Kol was making it very easy to do so. She was too ashamed to say anything, but she couldn't be anything but honest with herself; she liked him, and a lot above that.

"You okay?" he asked, caressing her neck with his hands and cheeks with his thumbs.

"Mm. Mm. I'm just happy." She replied with a breathtaking smile.

Kol was about to kiss her again when his phone rang. He gave her a small peck on the lips and they left the closet.

They made it back to the living room and Rebekka called it a night, telling everyone to enjoy their last moment to the fullest.

Kol winked at Bonnie. _'See you later gorgeous…'_ he mouthed and she nodded.

This was going to be one hell of a night!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I don't know what to say! LOL Except that I could seriously write a whole chapter with people talking! I seriously love those moments too much! XD Anyway, loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment if you feel like it, cause nothing says I loved it like a comment or giving me a naked Kol with a big red bow on his… You get what I mean! :) So next chapter is another 'Behind closed door' *dances happily* See you then! xoxo ~Meye_

_Ps: You little pervs, voting for more sequels to "Forced…" I cannot believe that it is leading the poll. LOL_


	15. Behind closed door: Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Have you missed me? *giggles* I shouldn't be teasing you guys, but I can't resist, I think I just spoiled you rotten and you get used to my fast posting, but not this week! XD But this timeI kinda posted at a 'normal' pace. But before I get yelled at, let me tell you great news, you will get ANOTHER interlude chapter! :) Cause that interlude wasn't supposed to be there, but then I wanted for everyone to see what's happening on a more, shall I say, original side! I wanted to put at the end of this chapter, but you know the drill, chapter was getting too long to add another part to it so I decided to make an interlude instead! Oh and I've put and extra warning right before the chapter below! XD_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena__, Sachmet, midnightquiver, babyt, wasted-inspiration, WeasleyQueenfan1988, ellenah, Klonnieeeee3, NaeNae1495, wasted-talent, StillStacie, ebonyeyez1, meredithfan, Hazel08, TVD-FFN-NIN, aj90, forsey1987, TheThirteenChild, _

_**To babyt:** LoL Caroline in my mind was both scared and disappointed to go there with Kol and Kol, well we all know how much he loves her! XD About Klaus, lol you should be used by now, what isn't in a chapter is usually in the previous or next one! About Elena, it was the vote! ;p The after party might have 1-2 extra chapters, this story is already longer than the previous one, so I'm like 'Just go for it lady!' I really want Bonnie having to deal with what she did and how she feels once she gets out! I'll stop babbling lol and just say thank youuuuuu for sticking by and reviewing once again! *hugs*_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** Before I go on your review, it is a pleasure to read every single review that I get and I really think that the very least I can do is take to the time to reply especially after someone took the time to write. (And let's be honest, I looove babbling! ;p) But seriously, I love interacting with people. Once again, thank you very much for the nice comment and the Belijah/Karoline discussion were my highlights in that chapter (well that and the Kennett smut) so very happy that you enjoyed them too! And here is the new chapter, have fun reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>You might want to grab a fan before reading! Or maybe a spare of… hum… something… ;p<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Behind closed door: Part 3<span>**

_[Compulsions]_

Bonnie made her way down the stairs trying her best to be quiet. The game had ended about 20 minutes ago. She had taken a shower and dried her hair before changing into a violet bikini with a goddess triangle molded cups top and a low rise moderate bottom. She had then covered herself with a bathrobe and walked out of the bedroom bare feet.

The night seemed beautiful outside, and with the moon shining through every single window in the mansion, it was breathtaking. The music was still blasting upstairs and she wondered who was trying to cover up their activities.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized that she didn't really know how to get out, then an image flashed in her mind and she remembered that there was four French doors in the dining room giving to the smallest backyard that had been decorated as your typical 'human' backyard instead of the huge section that looked more like _Queen Marie-Antoinette_'s gardens than anything else. She suspected that said 'royal' part was probably the off limit backyard Elijah had talked about.

She was about to make her way to the door when she was grabbed from behind and sat on the big table near her. She almost shrieked, but a hand covered her mouth and she looked into the eyes of a well-known vampire. Said vampire removed his hand.

"Hey Bonnie… going out for a little swim?" asked Stefan in a low voice.

"I'm meeting Kol." she answered.

"He left you alone? Not very smart of him…"

"He had to prepare things, he said. And you know just like me that it isn't the smartest idea to provoke him…" warned Bonnie.

"Well, I know nothing will happen to Damon's neck, since he has decided to use his last night to fuck Elena once more and I think Rebekka was there the last time I checked."

"You're taking this pretty calmly."

"I don't really have a choice actually. Contrary to you, Vampires, unless told not to, remember what they were compelled to do. Right now, I'm like my ripper self without the bloodlust, it's refreshing, but I know that as soon as the compulsion is gone, this will be a huge mess. I think their main intention was for everyone to be carefree and open-minded. I guess it worked."

"So this means you remember everything about me even though I have forget it myself?"

"Yes, but even though if I'm pretty sure about what you were compelled to forget or forgive in your case…" he started and Bonnie was startled by what he had just said "Yet, you seemed to be the only one who wasn't forced into feeling or not feeling something in particular. Which is very telling of Kol… Anyway, I'm here for you."

"What about me?"

He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her forward and kissed her passionately. Bonnie couldn't do anything else than respond. He spread her knees apart and stood between them; bringing her even closer to him.

When her arms finally went around his neck, Stefan let his hands roam over her body and stopped underneath the bathrobe as they squeezed her ass. Bonnie moaned into his mouth and the kiss heated up. But Stefan didn't have a death wish. He pulled back from the kiss and simply smiled at the witch.

"I should go…" he said, but didn't move his hands.

"You should…" she replied playfully.

He gave her a kiss on the head and helped her down afterward.

"Have fun tonight!" he said winking at her.

"You too!" she replied and he was gone.

She laughed to herself. She went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

…

As soon as she was done with her glass, she was turned around and kissed fervently.

By the time the kiss was over, she was out of breath and only a few seconds later did she realized where she was; back in the living room with a tongue licking at her core. When had she lost her bottom?

She moaned loudly and knew she was in trouble; this was definitively not Kol, but none other than Klaus.

"My brother should have known better than to leave you without any surveillance…" said Klaus as he pushed fingers inside Bonnie, pumping them in and out harshly.

"Klaus… Don't… oh! God!" she moaned again.

She was never going to drink alcohol again with the Hybrid in the same room as her. Funny thing was, it felt really good and her body wanted nothing more than to be taken, but her mind screamed to run away while her heart screamed for Kol.

He kept fucking her with three fingers while his thumb rubbed her clit. He used his free hand to push down his blue cotton pant and caressed his leaking erection a few times.

"You are so ready for me love…" he said victoriously before moving his fingers away.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her core, pressing harder when he was at her clit. Bonnie closed her eyes, readying herself for it, but the only thing that came was a bone chilling growl and a loud crash.

She sat up, heart drumming in her chest as she looked around, trying to understand what had just happened. She finally caught something at the corner of her eyes.

"Brother, calm down…" said Klaus looking, surprisingly, very frightened.

That's when she spotted Kol crunched down like an animal ready to strike. His face had never looked like this before and she could finally understand what everyone had been talking about when it came to him as being the most lethal of his family.

"Kol…" tried the Hybrid again, but it was a lost cause.

Said vampire ran to Klaus, ready for a fight. Bonnie was scared for Kol; Klaus' bite could still be dangerous for the other man.

But her fears were unfounded and just as fast as the fight had started; she heard a loud snapping sound. She turned to it and saw Klaus' body falling limply to the floor. She thought Kol was done, but no, his foot came crashing down on the already 'dead' hybrid, breaking the bones of his forearm.

"KOL!" she screamed running to him. "Stop! Please, let's go!" she begged.

"Bonnie, I need to do this. The rage inside of me, I need to let it out. Please, just… stand back, I don't want to hurt you." He said his voice shaking with barely controllable rage.

She went back to the dining room, jumping so slightly each time she heard more bones being crushed. Even though he had been bathing in darkness, he had still cared enough to protect her; never had she seen such control in a vampire before.

Kol, on his side, gave one last kick to his brother's body, breaking his hipbone, now maybe he would get the message. His eyes turned back to their hazel color and he sneered down at the broken mess that was Klaus. It was something that he had learned in his early days as a vampire. If you temporary killed a vampire, anything that was broken during that 'death' would not heal until said vampire was 'alive' again; which meant that the more damages you inflicted to a vampire while dead, the worst it would be for him or her upon waking up, the pain Klaus would be in would be excruciating.

When the awful sounds stopped, Bonnie was relieved. She was also very happy that she had found her bikini bottom along the way back to the dining room.

Kol came in a few minutes later, wearing a bathrobe like her, he had obviously changed.

"Ready gorgeous?" he asked in such a soft voice that it made Bonnie's heartbeat accelerate for a second.

She nodded and took his hand.

…

The pool outside was very impressive. On one side was attached a Jacuzzi that could probably fit at least ten persons while a six feet tall waterfall was situated on the opposite side of the pool in the corner.

Bonnie turned around, becoming self-conscious of her body; she hated when she felt like that for no reason. She knew Kol found her attractive, yet she was once again shy to show herself. She felt his hands going around her waist to open her bathrobe and it fell to the ground. She turned to him and he licked his lips at the sight. Bonnie took a good look at him and shouldn't have been surprised that he had been naked underneath his bathrobe, yet she was.

"You are so beautiful…" he said, caressing her cheek before kissing her deeply.

Bonnie returned the kiss happily and got closer to him. He squeezed her ass and she jumped in his arms, encircling her legs around him. He slowly walked into the water with her, making her shivered when the fresh water touched her skin.

"Hold your breath and close your eyes for a second." he demanded and she did as she was told.

Kol went underneath water and inside the waterfall.

"It's okay."

Bonnie opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Not only had Kol taken her into the waterfall were there was a place to sit as her leg tangled into the water, but he had found a way to bring candles to illuminate the place. With the moonlight coming through the waterfall and the candlelight, this place looked ethereal.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"Glad that you love my work… This is all for you. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes and thank you."

She was sitting on sculpture rock for people to use it as a sitting area, but Kol had laid a couple of towels so that she would be at ease.

Kol rubbed himself against her covered core and she moaned. Obviously, this place had been made for people to have fun.

Bonnie pulled his face to hers and kissed him again. Kol could resist anymore, he pushed her bottom aside and entered her with no resistance.

Her mouth formed an 'o' and she sighed. They held on to each other, not moving for a while.

"You feel amazing around me…" murmured Kol in her ear.

"And you feel amazing in me…" she replied playfully.

"Yeah?" he asked as he started to pump inside of her.

"Y-Yes…"

"You love it when I'm stretching you from the inside gorgeous?" he asked in a raspy voice.

He enjoyed this, talking dirty to her as he was taking her; she was so hot when she was like this; giving her body to him.

"Y-Yes… Kol… harder…"

"No, slow…" he said stroking her inside with long and smooth movement, driving the witch insane.

Her walls were quivering around him as he kept his very slow pace. Bonnie seemed desperate for him to go faster as she kissed him with so much fire and even though he was responding to it with as much intensity, he was able to control himself.

"Please Kol…" she begged.

"No…" he whispered against her lips as he almost pulled all the way out before plunging back in, repeating the movement.

"Oh! FUCK!" moaned Bonnie, gripping his shoulders. "Yes-sss… More…"

It felt so good; Bonnie had a hard time not losing her mind. She felt like he was sending huge wave of pleasure through her g-spot each time he was pressing back in.

The orgasm that hit her was a long one, making her scream his name in pleasure as he kept moving inside her. He came a second later groaning her name.

Bonnie shivered and Kol looked up to her.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit…" she confessed.

"You should have told me earlier." He said concerned.

"I was busy with something else!" she replied, smiling.

He laughed.

They made their way out of the pool and put on their bathrobe without closing them. He was about to pick her up when she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nuzzled his chest, but kept quiet. He was about to say something when he felt her teeth biting his left nipple, making him instantly hard again.

"Let's go… you little tease!" he said grinning devilishly at her.

When they were about 3-4 feet from his bedroom door, Bonnie stopped in front of him and he looked at her curiously. She dropped to her knees and started to suck him with enthusiasm.

"B-Bonnie… damn… gorgeous couldn't you… wait… yes-sss…" he moaned, grabbing her head with both hands as he fucked her mouth.

Out of nowhere, he pulled her hair aggressively and forced her to stand up again. She walked backward until her back hit his bedroom's door. His eyes were black, veins appearing around as he walked to her like a predator with his pray. He turned her around, pressing her against the door. She turned her head to the side and felt pressure on it has the vampire held it in place.

With his free hand, he lifted her bathrobe, ripped her bikini bottom and plunged inside her tight channel, fucking her hard and fast.

Bonnie bit her lips to stop any sounds from escaping her mouth as Kol's erection kept drilling her g-spot.

"K-Kol… inside… let's go… oh god… inside… yes! Yes! Yes!"

Through the maze of lust, Kol was conscious enough to know that someone would try to join them if he kept this outside. He withdrew from her, picked up her torn bottom and used his supernatural speed to go inside the room with her. Once inside, with the door closed, he bent her in half as she stood up with her hands on the bed and entered her again.

He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth and she drank. Once he thought she had enough, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pounded into her brutally.

"Gorgeous… you cannot… imagine how… spectacular… it will be… once you… get… your powers… back…" groaned Kol.

"Yes-ssss!" was the only thing Bonnie was able to say as she started to orgasm, her fluids going down her legs.

Kol let go of her shoulders to hold onto her hips and along the way, he ripped apart her bikini top. He enjoyed the movement of her breast as he plunged into her petite body.

The witch's body started to tremble as she couldn't handle the pleasure that was rippling through her repetitively. She felt like her knees wanted to give away, so she moved forward, trying to go on her hands and knees over the bed.

Kol chuckled lightly. "Are you trying to run away from me gorgeous?" he asked in a husky voice as he followed her on top of the bed.

"N-No…" she moaned as he entered her again. "Oh! God! Kol… yes-ssss!"

She fell on her forearms and bit the covers; screaming through her teeth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head; her whole body felt like it was on fire, a fire called ecstasy.

Kol draped himself over the petite witch's body, moved her hair aside and bit her jugular, drinking her blood hungrily.

The Original let out a primitive roar as he came deep inside of her pulsing channel. He nuzzled her neck as he kept rocking inside of her gently. All the while, teasing her pointy bead with one hand and her clit with the other.

When he felt Bonnie's walls closing down around him, he couldn't resist and drilled her g-spot again until she was howling his name, her fluids flowing between them to the bed as she came again.

Both of their bodies were covered in perspiration; Bonnie from exhaustion and Kol from her body heat and her blood running through his veins.

He moved them to the center of the bed to lie on their side, never pulling out of her.

She turned her head to him and they kissed lazily, tasting each other slowly and languorously.

"You smell amazing…" whispered Kol.

"The room reeks of sex!" she laughed.

"Maybe, but contrary to you, I can smell more than just that in the room, like you…" he said in a raspy tone.

Bonnie groaned, blushing.

"You know, I find it extremely sexy and attractive that you still blush over the simplest things I say…"

"Shut up!" she replied, giggling.

Kol sighed as he caressed her hair with his right hand that was lying behind her head while teasing her breast with his left one.

"Don't tell me you still have energy left after this?"

"I'm an Original gorgeous… I told you I could spend days in bed with you, I wasn't lying!" he replied, grinding his hips gently.

"K-Kol…" moaned Bonnie.

The vampire let his left hand slipped down to her core and pushed in two fingers along his cock and used his thumb to rub her clit, making the young woman open her mouth into a silent scream as he made her come harder than she had during the night.

But that, once again, didn't stop him and he slowly fucked her, savouring her warmth that he would greatly miss during the upcoming days.

"Gorgeous…" he groaned like a prayer as he released his seed inside her, while licking the nape of her neck.

His pulsating cock and his thumb caressing her clit harshly gave her another orgasm that she wasn't expecting.

"F-Fuck… so good…" she whispered.

Kol knew he had to stop now or it would just get harder to do so later; so he pulled out as gently as he could, making them both groaned unhappily at the lost.

"Wanna take a shower?" he asked.

"We should…"

…

They had taken a quick shower, and then Kol had changed the bed setting before lying with Bonnie under the cleaned covers, holding her tightly in his arms. It had only taken a few minutes for the witch to fall asleep and the vampire had followed closely behind.

They had been sleeping for a little bit more than thirty minutes when Bonnie's eyes had fluttered open. She didn't make any move and just enjoyed the feeling of lying over the Original. Tomorrow was going to change everything and she was starting to get scared about it.

'_No!'_ she thought. She couldn't think like that especially not now, while she didn't know how long she had left with Kol.

She went on her knees, straddling his thighs. She took his softened cock in her hand and jerked him off slowly until he was hard, which didn't take long. What was wrong with her, not even an hour earlier, she had been on the verge of begging him to stop and now she was horny like an animal in heat, she had never wanted a man like she wanted Kol and the feeling was both trilling and terrifying.

She pushed the latest aside as she aligned his erection to her opening and impaled herself to the hilt. Kol groaned, but still looked asleep. She grabbed his hands in hers and brought them to her breast as she fucked herself, pushing her hips down hard to feel him inside as deep as possible.

"Bonnie" moaned the man, still lingering between _Morpheus_' world and the real one.

"Kol… This is not a dream…" she whispered and his eyes snapped open.

"Gorgeous…" he said in amazement. "I thought you were exhausted?"

"I was… Not anymore… I want you Kol…" she replied, letting her hands fall to his pectorals as she speeded up her hips movement.

"Look at you… So beautiful… That's it gorgeous, squeeze me… ride me… fuck!"

Kol let go of her breast to bring his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard, offering it to Bonnie as he took her to his lips and sucked on her blood. The witch gasped as the pulsing in her core started. She took the offered bloody member and drank his blood.

Out of nowhere, she felt as if an orgasmic electric shock had passed through her and she threw her head back screaming for all Gods to hear her and realized that Kol had felt it too when his body arched, his cock plunging deeper into her core as his scream joined her.

He exploded inside of her as she came so hard she thought she died and her fluids flowed down like a fountain on him. Their body trembled dangerously as they rode their orgasm.

Kol sat up, bringing Bonnie to him. He hadn't expected for it to happen before the end of the party. He couldn't let her ask questions, he brought his hands to her face and kissed her passionately, tongues dancing together.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured against her lips.

"Why?"

"Look at me." he demanded and she obeyed. _[Bonnie, once I'm done with this; you will sleep until you hear your alarm ringing tomorrow. The first thing you will do is fully drink the glass that will be on your nightstand. You will remember everything that happened this weekend, from the compulsion I used on you to anything you did during the party. Sleep well gorgeous…]_

"K-Kol…" was the last thing she said before falling limp into his waiting arms.

He sighed and pulled out of her. He stood up on shaky legs, his body still trembling lightly and went to the bathroom to draw a bath.

He took his time washing her and brought her back afterward to his bed. He packed her carry-on, but kept a couple of her panties behind as souvenirs. He also kept every single piece of clothing that he had ripped apart; he had shopping to do.

He dressed up and was glad he had found a simple cotton babydoll hiding in her carry-on to make her wear.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Kol, what the hell did you do to Klaus?" asked Elijah in an impatient tone.

"Nothing that he didn't deserve I assure you and before you ask, yes, I am ready, I just need to borrow Blondie for a couple of minutes…"

"Well, all I can say is that you can take advantage of Klaus still trying to repair himself to bring Miss Bennett home. Miss Forbes should be in her room."

Thanks." He said hanging up.

…

Caroline came out of the small house; Kol was standing, back against the wall, on the porch beside the front door waiting for her.

"It's done…" said the blond vampire with an empty voice.

"Thank you Blondie…" he replied. _[Now, you will forget what I made you do just now and will run back to the Mansion, and do whatever you were doing before I came in.]_

She nodded and ran off.

Kol arrived before her and sneered when he heard his hybrid brother screaming in pain has his body was still repairing itself. He went to the living room and found Elijah watching over Klaus.

"I can watch over him for you if you want to take care of your guests?" suggested Kol, smirking.

"Kol..." warned Elijah.

"What? I'm not allowed to make a joke?" he laughed.

He looked down at Klaus whose eyes were an angry yellow.

"I did warn you brother. You really think I would be nicer with you than I had been with Damon Salvatore? I think my 100 years of sleep clouded your judgement Nic! You and I will have a discussion once you can walk and talk again, cause the next time you even think about crossing the line Nicklaus, I swear to you, no one will be able to hold me back!" growled Kol menacingly at his brother.

"Please Klaus, don't tell me you tried to make a move on Miss Bennett?" asked Elijah discourage, yet, he already knew the answer. He turned to his youngest brother. "Kol, you and I will also have a discussion."

"Yes father… Can I go to my room now?" replied Kol in a mocking voice, sneering.

Elijah kept quiet and Kol ran up. Once he was in his sanctuary, aka his bedroom, he undressed and let himself fall face first unto his bed; he probably still had another hour, maybe more, before he would have to talk with his sibling.

He could still smell Bonnie and was lulled to sleep by her scent, a small smile dancing on his lips.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Aaaaaw, party is over... :( Don't be sad, the story isn't over yet! And Klaus, that part had been in my head since the beginning! LOL So, was it worth the wait? I hope so… Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review if you feel like it, cause nothing says I loved it like a review or a simple comment! And you know how much I love to babble back! XD xoxo ~Meye_


	16. Interlude: Original talk

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** *giggles* I can't resist teasing you and say that only one person caught on something that happened in last chapter, sadly for you, it isn't in the reviews so you won't find it there! And about Caroline, nothing happened there except for Kol making her leave something for Bonnie upon waking up, but that's it, just didn't feel like writing half a scene! XD_

_**And I feel like I never say it enough, but seriously guys, THANK YOU to all of you who not only read, but review and talk with me through pms, asking questions and stuff. It is a HUGE motivator for me and I cannot express how much it means to me, so I'll just say thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, Ellenah, TheThirteenChild, Klonnieeeee3, Md, StillStacie, ebonyeyez1, Sachmet, beverlie4055, babyT, WeasleyQueenfan1988, AnissaB1, purpleXorchid, Klonnie loves you, midnightquiver, zozo42, Hazel08, _

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** LOLOL Worse part is that Bonnie's intervention probably stopped Kol from doing more damages; let's just say that his warning to Klaus at the end was heard loud and clear! XD Oh! I can tell you most of Caroline's compelling, it was basically to get Bonnie inside her house and into bed, but I'll just leave out some details that you will see later! XD Thanks again for the kind review! Have fun reading this new part!_

_**To Md:** LOLOL I can't keep it forever, but I do put extra chapters here and there when I can! *giggles* Thanks for R&R! 3_

_**To babyT:** LoL In this version of "Forced…" we will get an insight on what everyone did and I assure you, Bonnie was an angel… If I can give you a hint that actually passed in the story, Stefan completed his "do to" list… Tells quite a lot! XD Bonnie's biggest problem will be to deal with sleeping with a vampire and trusting him, because, she did. Thanks again for reviewing and glad you loved it! Have fun reading!_

_**To Klonnie loves you: **I'm sure you weren't the only one in that position! Klaus got VERY close to what he wanted, but I can tell you one thing, Kol isn't really done with Klaus about that one! LOL But I love that the Kennett smut can make you forget about Klonnie for a while! XD Thx for the review! Hope you'll have fun reading this, no smut, but A LOT of Originals! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Original talk<strong>

Kol had been sleeping for a good hour, when something crossed his mind, waking him up. He jumped out of bed and walked hurriedly to a locked door in the corner of his bedroom. He carefully pulled at the left side of the door's frame, revealing a small hole where a key was hidden. He picked it up and unlocked the door, before placing the key back in its hideout and putting back in place the door's frame.

Inside the closet was dozens of shelves with many herbs and small bowls, jars, candles and little old books. He grabbed a jar and removed a charm from it; that looked exactly like the one above his door. He walked to the bedroom's entrance and switched the old charm with the new one. He placed the old one back in the jar and closed the door.

Then, he stretched out and took a very hot shower. Once he was done, he went back to his bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a sepia long sleeves V-neck.

He went downstairs, poured himself a glass of heated blood and walked to one of the studies; where he could hear sounds. He found his sister pacing around the room.

"Something's bugging you sis?" asked Kol as he dropped into a chaise longue.

"More like bored of waiting! Your damages to Nic took a while to heal even with blood and you know our brother, since you screwed up his night he wanted to take his sweet time with the bimbo. And before you ask about Elijah, well he is probably doing the same with the doppelgangers."

"I see…"

"So, you and the witch?"

"Be careful with what comes out of your mouth next Bekka…" warned Kol.

"I'm not stupid brother!" she snapped back insulted. "I was merely curious. I'm probably the only one who thought you would succeed in getting her in your bed. At least, your tastes in women are far better than our older brothers. So, how was your virgin Bennett?"

"Amazing…" replied Kol, sounding impressed.

"That much?" she said surprised. "Do you plan on keeping this on?"

"It's not up to me…" he answered playfully.

"Since when it isn't?" she retorted gobsmacked.

"Since I have to be patient to have her…"

"AW! So you are just letting her believe that she has a choice in the matter?"

"Not really… You know I love my women willing. But contrary to Klaus I don't want them to believe that they want me, I want them to desire me, to come willingly to me knowing fully well what they are getting themselves into. Klaus plays the charmer and then will snap your neck because you disappointed him. I'm not like that; I take good care of my belongings. And I'm not into modeling someone, without them knowing, into something else like Klaus…"

"You care that much for her?"

"I guess so."

"What if she rejects you?"

"She won't."

"But…"

"She WON'T!" cut Kol.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Because I know her. And I mean, think of this weekend, instinctively, she was more at ease with me than anyone else!"

"It can only mean that she's crazy or blind!" teased Rebekka.

"Believe whatever you want sis, Bonnie Bennett will be mine."

"I still cannot believe that you would willingly put yourself into this situation. And I don't mean her coming back to kick your ass, more like you going after a witch. I know you love toying with them, but it was never more than a quick fuck and drinking them dry. Obviously, you changed your mind with Bonnie, it will drive you insane!"

"You know there are ways to avoid that…"

"Yes, ONE, being in a consensual relationship that includes sex AND blood. I don't see that happening anytime soon with Bonnie Bennett."

"You think? I guess we shall see…" he replied, smiling knowingly.

"I hate when you are like that…" she pouted.

"Like what? Above the game? That's me being me sis… I think, just like Nic, my 100 years sleep made you forget important things about me. I don't need to be ahead of the game sis, I just need to know how everyone's playing and that's how I always get what I want. Simple as that!"

The female Original was about to say something when they heard someone yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH?"

Klaus.

Rebekka and Kol looked at each other and burst into laughers. Not even ten seconds later, said pissed hybrid came into the study.

"Hello brother! Ready for our little talk?" asked Kol, sneering.

Klaus calmed down upon seeing his little brother's face. As much as he was angry, he wasn't stupid enough to provoke him again; he still had a massive migraine and an aching all over his body that would take days to go away.

"Let's go somewhere else, no offense little sister." said Klaus.

"None taken, you can both stay here actually. I want to take a long shower or a bath with music and candles, I need to relax…" she answered before leaving the room.

…

Once they were sure she was in her shower, they looked at each other staying quiet for a while.

"I hope tonight will be the last time I have to warn you dear brother." said Kol calmly, but the hybrid heard the danger behind the calmness.

"Kol" started Klaus.

"No, let me talk Nicklaus." cut the younger Original, making sure to use his brother's full name so that his point would get across. "You know why we never got along Nic? Because you were never satisfied with your things, and of all our siblings, I was always the one you chose to steal from. God knows we were poor at the time… But I would find the simplest stone lying around and just because I was happy with it, you needed that happiness too and instead of asking why, you simply stole it. And you never changed… Look at this weekend; you had your Caroline all compelled, but no-oooo! That wasn't enough for the great Nicklaus Mikaelson…" he said moving his arms around.

"No, instead, you had to go for Bonnie Bennett who you've been complaining about since my awakening. And you know what's even more frustrating? Except for Elijah, you all decided that NOW was the time to go after her. So let me make myself perfectly clear, whether I continue or not what I started with that petite witch this weekend, Bonnie Bennett is mine and off limit."

"And after that you laugh at my feeling for Caroline…" sneered Klaus.

"Because she is pathetic, in fact YOU are pathetic brother, just like Elijah… At least, the woman I've put my target on is a straight descendant from Ayana herself and above that, she kicked your ass not once, but twice, fooling you into believing that she was dead." Klaus looked surprised at that. "Oh! Come on now Nic, I always do my research! I'm still missing important key moments, but I'll get those soon enough. Now, do we have a deal brother?" pressed on Kol.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Kol was annoyed by his brother's reply and his eyes shifted to black for a short moment.

"Don't make me angry Nicklaus. Why are you suddenly so fixed on Bonnie?"

"Because she fascinates me… Always moral and loyal, almost asexual and during that weekend, she just hatched into this amazing woman…"

Kol didn't let him finished, he was on his brother in a second, holding him in a position where Klaus couldn't move. And if he tried, his neck would break.

"K-Kol…" he said desperately.

"I gave you a chance brother, call it me giving you the benefit of the doubt, but I can clearly see that you don't want to understand…" started Kol as his eyes turned as black as night; veins pumping almost all across his face.

The sight was terrifying.

"Kol, Klaus, please…" said Elijah as he entered the study to find his brother on the floor.

"BUTT OUT ELIJAH!" roared Kol at him.

Upon seeing his face, Elijah took a step back and stayed silent.

"This is the last time that I will ever say it to you Nicklaus; Bonnie Bennett is MINE, DO YOU HEAR ME? If I get the slightest doubt that you are trying anything, I will make sure to snap that neck of yours, break every single bones of your body, put you in a casket and drop you into the middle of the ocean. And after that, I'll make sure that Caroline Forbes forgets everything about you and goes on with her life with the Lockwood boy. Oh! And just to make it better, I'll help myself with a couple of pints of your blood, just in case we ever need it. Are we clear?"

"Yes." replied Klaus petrified. This was the Kol they all knew; lethal, crazy and above everything very intelligent.

"Good, but just to make sure you got the message…" he said and before Klaus could say anything, he snapped his neck again.

He stood up and took in a deep breath that he didn't need. He looked up at Elijah as his face turned back to his angelic one. He saw his brother stance relaxing.

"Can I, at least, put him to bed?" asked Elijah.

"Do as you please brother! I need a smoothie!" he laughed as if nothing had happened and he walked out.

Elijah went to his hybrid brother and shook his head.

"You are lucky Kol loves you or no Gods on Earth would be strong enough to stop his wrath. I really do hope you've learned you lesson brother…" he murmured as he picked up the other man and brought him to his bedroom, laying him on his bed.

…

Elijah found Kol in his favorite study, sitting quietly in an armchair by the raging fireplace.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Elijah as he sat in front of Kol.

"Totally!" he said as he drank his smoothie. "So, you wanted to talk, talk!"

"Did you give Bonnie your blood?"

"Right to the core of the matter, that is very unusual of you brother." replied the youngest Original, not answering the question.

"Well, this is an unusual situation."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I gave my blood to Bonnie." said Kol.

"So I wasn't crazy when I felt a spark while kissing her… Damn it Kol, your blood could have brought her powers back at any times! This was reckless of you!" reprimanded Elijah.

"No, it wasn't, it was mostly to avoid any awkwardness between her and her friends, but above that because with that much sex, she wouldn't have been able to walk straight."

"Awkwardness?" pressed on Elijah.

"Try explaining the biting marks on her wrist and neck…"

"WHAT?"

"What what?" said Kol, playing innocent.

"You bite her? Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"She asked me to do it, who was I to refuse… Well actually the first time I bite her tongue and she wasn't happy about it, but the second time she asked me to do it, and I was a gentleman and said no… But you know how stubborn she is, so she insisted and I went for it."

"Ok, this is worse than I thought…"

"What do you mean it's worse than you thought? You're the one who told me to be patient with her the first day… Wait a minute… You thought I would fail didn't you?" he asked his older brother who kept quiet. He let out a laugh. "I can't believe it, me failing at something like that! Admit it; you regret it, don't you? Anyway, let me be honest with you, even without your warning, I would have been patient. Bonnie is no Caroline or Elena, she doesn't let her emotion cloud her judgement, except when it comes to sacrificing her life for the greater good. I need to work on that weakness of hers. Back to what I was saying, my patient will show her that I cared enough to go with her flow."

"Kol, this is serious. Stop joking about it!" said Elijah in a very concerned tone.

"I know it's serious Elijah and more than you could ever imagine, but that's who I am, a joker. But this doesn't mean I don't understand what is happening. Anyway, do you think I would have reacted that way towards Klaus if I wasn't serious?"

Elijah gave him an incredulous look.

"Okay, fine, I admit it, I would have reacted the same way!" laughed Kol.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'll let her come to me, explain to her what she is getting herself into and see what happens. She will probably need more time to digest the consequences of us being together, but in the end, she will be mine."

"I don't think she will be that accepting of you seeing her as a possession."

"Elijah, I will be hers as much as she will be mine, I'm not Klaus."

"And that is what I find the scariest brother. When you both care about something, he will destroy everything that this person holds dear and will eventually destroy that person if she disappoints him too much, but you, you will destroy everything around instead and let's face it, in the end, it's more damageable."

"You worry too much brother… I can assure you one thing, at one point, Bonnie will be more angry with her friends who knew about her hatred of vampires, but still left her get close to me."

"She's not like that."

"Oh! I know she won't express it out loud, but that little detail will play in my favor in the end. During that whole weekend, I cared more about her than any of her friends, well except Stefan, surprisingly. So, did I pass your test?"

"No matter what I say, you won't listen anyway; so what's the point?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Elijah sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Since Klaus is incapacitated, thanks to you, we'll talk with Rebekka and he will have to go with whatever we decide. I will go and see if she is done."

Kol simply moved his hand absently in his brother direction.

…

Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting in the living room that had been cleaned up by Klaus' hybrids (like the rest of the house actually).

"So, what do we do now? We did call this a _'Truce Party'_." asked Rebekka.

"This will mostly depend on the Salvatore's brothers; anyone else of their gang can be persuaded to stay at peace with each other. But the Salvatore's are unpredictable…" answered Elijah.

"Pff! You're kidding right?" shot Kol. "Come on! Damon and Stefan Salvatore are the easiest guys to predict… Damon will say _'yes, yes'_ to peace, but will try to find behind our back a way to get the upper hand and will foolishly try to attack us and fail because of Elena Gilbert or anyone else not wanting to disturb the peace. Oh and before I forget… Found out that there is still some Oak tree left in Mystic Fall, we will have to deal with that tonight." Both Elijah and Rebekka were wide-eyes. "As for Stefan, he will rage about it, but as soon as someone makes her doe-eyes at him he will concede. In the end, he will just realize that it's too much work trying to kill Klaus and us."

"Can we burn the wood like NOW?" snapped the blond Original.

"I was just teasing; I've sent Klaus' Hybrids to do the dirty works while Elijah was fetching you! But really, I know Nic already has a foot in the Founders Council, I say we sit with them all and clear the problem, they leave us alone and we will defend the city from anything else. And with the gang, when I get Bonnie, the rest of the gang will follow. She is the most stubborn of the groups with the strongest morals, when I convince her…"

"You mean if." cut in Bekka.

"No, WHEN I convince her, the job will be done. Next subject, Elijah, what do we do about Katherina?"

"Nothing, I let her go, but made sure to let her know that she would now be safe around us, but that if she ever did anything, she would be dealt with."

"And Elena?" pressed on the younger Original.

"Who knows!" replied Elijah.

"Please brother the bitch backstabbed me, can you please take someone else. At least go with Katherine, I had fun with her!" pleaded Bekka.

"I have to agree with our sister, if you go for a doppelganger at least that the badass one!" laughed Kol.

"Shut it the both of you." smiled Elijah.

"He smiles!" exclaimed Kol as if it was a miracle, which kinda was.

"So basically, we wait and see, but not matter what try to keep the peace?" asked Rebekka wanting confirmation.

"Yes." answered Elijah. "I will be the one handling things with the Council, Bekka I guess you will go back to school, Klaus will do what he does best, mingling with everyone's business and Kol, just stay out of trouble."

"I'll stick to Bonnie!" he replied happily, smirking.

"So, we all agree?" said Elijah.

The other two Originals nodded.

"So day off tomorrow at school, this will give a chance to their little group to discuss…" said Rebekka.

"I'll be keeping an eye on Bonnie then…" he looked at the time. "Let's officially call it a night! The next days are going to be quite exciting!" finished Kol.

"Only you could find the Bennett wrath exciting…" said Elijah, shaking his head at his brother's attics.

Kol laughed and they went to bed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** This chapter was actually twice the size I had expected! And yes, LOL, Klaus got his neck snapped a second time. I mostly wanted to show Kol's true colors when he isn't with Bonnie. Let's just say that his crazy and homicidal size transform into libido when it comes to Bonnie LMAO! Quite the lucky girl! Next chapter, we get Bonnie's first reaction upon waking up! So, this Original chapter (lol) loved it? hated it? Did it answered some of your questions or left you wondering even more? Review if you feel like it, cause nothing says thanks for sharing the story like a comment! xoxo ~Meye (See you next chapter!)_

_**Side note:** So, I was wondering if you would be interested to interact with me in a forum. I have people talking with me through pms, but I was curious to know if that was something I should think about? XD_


	17. The next morning

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hi guys! Here is the new chapter of "Almost…" You will finally get Bonnie's first reaction and you get a very long chapter… I did a Buffy joke in the chapter, it's one line and only diehard fan might see it! LOL I seriously couldn't resist! Have fun reading!_

**Special thanks to:**_Kol and Elena__, ebonyeyez1, beverlie4055, NaeNae1495, MyLife1991, Buo, Hazel08, WeasleyQueenfan1988, StillStacie, Md, MoRaine25(Fav auth), Klonnieeeee3, zozo42, TheThirteenChild, meredithfan, midnightquiver, Babyt, ellenah, made25, angelstory800, _

_**To MyLife1991:** *giggles* Thank you! And new chapter is here! Have fun! :) Thx for the review! xoxo_

_**To Buo:** THANK YOUUUU! :) I always finish what I start, it is my main moto! :D LoL baby hybrid… I don't really picture Kol as a dad, maybe in 1000 years! I think hybrid baby Kennett could be the only thing scaring Kol. LMAO *chuckles* Thank you for R&R! _

_**To Md:** No worries about Kol turning into TV puppy dog Klaus or Damon LoL This is actually something that we will discuss in a future chapter. Kol cannot and WILL NOT change his nature no matter what… and you will have to read to see how that turns out! But yes, I loooooove bad boy Kol, it's what makes his character so interesting to play with. Anyway, thank you for review and of course reading! *giggles*_

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** Bonnie's reaction will not be what Elijah thought it would be! But you will have to read to see. LOL Long live Kol and the broken neck! *giggles* Thanks again for the review and enjoy your reading! :)_

_**To Babyt:** Kol is hot no matter what LOL I can already tell you that Bonnie will not "see" Kol in this chapter, but I can't say more about the chapter, just read it! LOL And I can assure you, Elena and Caroline cannot say anything to Bonnie about her attitude! :) Thanks again for R&R! Hope you'll have fun reading this new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next morning<span>**

_**::SMS::**_

The alarm rang, flashing 10:00am. Bonnie shut the thing up with a slap on top of it. She grabbed the glass on her nightstand absently and chunked it down. She shivered as she felt something cold going through her body, it wasn't uncomfortable, just surprising.

She jumped out of bed, missing the sheet of paper that had been lying on her bed right beside her. She walked out to the bathroom, groaning tiredly as she made her way there. She took a quick shower, then got out and dried her hair. Then she brushed her teeth. She dressed up, putting on; a dark blue skinny jeans with deep violet ballerina and a violet off the shoulder top. She went downstairs to fix herself a bowl a cereals as her stomach was growling, begging for food.

She was standing by the kitchen countertop, holding her bowl in one hand as she ate, when something caught her attention in front of her.

She looked at it, an invitation, and gasped; the bowl and spoon fell from her hands, crashing to the floor and shattering into pieces as milk and cereals splashed around.

"T-The party…" she whispered and everything came rushing back to her.

She ran back upstairs to the bathroom and threw up the content of her stomach in the toilet. After a while, she just retched painfully, then, started to sob loudly as she lied beside the toilet on the cold ceramic tiled floor.

Finally, after more than thirty minutes had passed, she stood up, brushed her teeth and hair again and went to sit on her bed. Her head was bent forward and her gaze empty. She let herself fall to her back and jumped slightly when she heard something creasing under her. She looked at it and recognized the writing. She wanted nothing more than to burn it, but curiosity got the best of her.

― _**Hello Gorgeous,**_

_**First of all, calm down, I wasn't invited into your home. Caroline was the one to put you to bed. Also, I haven't forgotten about the clothes that I have destroyed; you will have them by night.**_

_**The party was not a joke, we, my family and I; want to be at peace with you and your friends; so we will have to discuss that later.**_

_**I know you might be tempted to get angry, but, we both know that I didn't force you into anything this weekend. Still, I also know that it will be hard for you to accept what happened… This said though, I want you Bonnie and as I said many times before, you will be mine and it's not up for discussion. I will not take no for an answer; you know just as much as I do that something happened that night.**_

_**I'm opened to make comprises though. You will need time to get over this and I understand it, so I will be patient, for a while anyway. And until you come back to me, I shall only drink blood from those atrocious blood bags. After that, you can easily guess from whom I shall only drink from. By the way, can you still feel my blood running through your veins? It's stronger than normal vampires' blood and will last longer in your system, so please be careful for your own good.**_

_**I can't wait to have you back in my bed, moaning and begging under me as I take you. Do you already miss me inside of you Gorgeous? I'm getting hard, just thinking about it. Your core, all wet and inviting me in; can you feel it? My rock hard cock pumping deep into your quivering channel…**_

_**I want you Bonnie Bennett.**_

_**We shall see each other again.**_

_**Soon to be yours,  
>Kol Mikaelson<strong>_

_**Ps: Look into your nightstand; I left you a little something for your bedroom. ―**_

Bonnie let out a shaky breath and was shocked to realize that her pantie was drenched. She was so ashamed of herself. She needed a shower, a long and cold one.

She opened the drawer of her nightstand and saw a charmed looking like the ones Kol had above his bedroom's door. She touched it and didn't get any bad vibes from it. She couldn't help it and smiled despised herself.

She hung the charm above her own bedroom's door and undressed afterward to take a shower.

…

As the water ran down her body, memories of the letter floated back to her and without realizing it, she had a hand between her legs. But as soon as the first thrill of pleasure passed through her, she was brought back to reality and closed everything, exiting the shower. She dried herself off quickly and put on a fluffy bathrobe. She was about to get out, when she looked at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't recognize her own reflection anymore as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She walked back to her bedroom on shaky legs, once there, she lifted the covers and lied in beg.

She had lost her virginity this weekend. She had recklessly given it away. She had not even been able to do the deeds with Jeremy, yet, to a man that she barely knew, she had given up something that she had wanted to hold on to as long as possible. And he was not even a man, he was a monster…

A vampire and not your average vampire, no Bonnie had gone and lost her virginity to an Original. She had even been blind enough to trust him. Her fully trusting a vampire…

She had let him feed from her and she had fed from him; she had a gag reflex thinking about the fact that she could remember enjoying it. She had laughed at Kol's brutality with Damon; enjoying in a sickening way the poetic justice behind Damon having to face someone stronger than him with a temper to exceed his. She had even felt pity over Klaus' body being broken by Kol when the hybrid deserved far worse than that. What the hell was wrong with her?

And no matter what, she had sought Kol out. He had never forced her…

'_You will forget your hate for Vampires and you will move on with Klaus, Rebekka and Elijah; giving us all a second chance. Let the burden of your heritage leave you for now. Enjoy your weekend to the fullest.' _He had compelled her to do.

He had freed her during that weekend, why had he done that?

She had slept with him, many times; enjoying each moment. Her body was still humming at the feeling of him driving in and out of her; the way he cherished her. He could have been many things with her, but he had been good and that simple thing shook her down to her core.

It was obvious that everyone had done things because they were under compulsion, but the only thing that hers did was to make her see everyone as normal people… Even Elijah had seemed both troubled and surprised by the way she was acting… She had chosen Kol; she had let him take her times and times again. She had been the one to ask and manipulate him into drinking her blood.

And yes, she remembered the last time they had been together, she had been desperate to have him inside of her and something had happened… She could now identify what had been different, yet she couldn't explain what had happened… For a short moment, her powers had come back to her and for that tiny moment, it had been mind-blowing… and she had felt…

"Happy…" she murmured and her eyes became as big as a saucer.

'_Though, I hope that you will remember how happy you were once you get back home…'_ had said Elijah.

It had been so long since she had felt like back in the days before the arrival of the Salvatore brothers. Living happily with her friends and Grams…

But that wasn't the worst of it…

With the compulsion and Kol by her side, not only had she been happy, more than with any other man, but she had been at peace. Her heart, mind, body and soul had felt free and THAT, it terrified her more than anything else in the world.

That happiness and sense of peace that Kol had brought from deep within…

She started to cry again, huge sobs shaking her body as she couldn't deal with the implication of what she had felt during that weekend.

And she cried herself to sleep…

* * *

><p>Bonnie was startled awake by someone pounding and screaming at her door. She ran downstairs and opened the front door, revealing a frantic Stefan Salvatore who looked surprised by the sudden opening of the door he had been hitting just a second ago.<p>

"Bonnie…" he gazed at her face and saw the dried out tears. "Are you alright?"

"No." she replied simply going back inside the house, knowing that he would follow her.

He walked behind her, closing the door behind him and that's when he realized that she was just wearing a bathrobe and memories of being inside of her almost sent his senses into overdrive.

"B-Bonnie?" She turned to him. "Can you put something on, please?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded furiously, before running back upstairs.

Stefan dropped into a sofa and exhaled shakily a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Bonnie came back five minutes later wearing a black skinny jean, with matching ballerina and a simple violet tank top with a short black jacket on top of it. She sat opposite Stefan, folding her feet under her.

"Bonnie, I just wanted to say sorry about what happened…"

"Are you really sorry?"

"No." he said looking straight at her. "But I'm sorry about the consequences for our friendship."

"It's okay Stefan; we cannot really change anything… And it's kinda pointless of me to deny that I didn't enjoy it, but it's not going to happen again." She said as nicely as she could.

"I understand Bonnie, and yes, it was very good." He said winking at her.

It made her smile and blush; and for a moment, she felt better.

"Are you going to be okay with it?" he asked.

"Are you?" she shot back.

"I asked first!" he replied, smiling gently.

"I don't know what to say Stefan… You're the first one to whom I've talked since yesterday. I seriously don't know what to say…" she asked.

"Bonnie, let it out… You always take care of everyone else… You've obviously been crying, what's wrong?"

Tears filled her eyes once more.

"I… I had a threesome with you, Kol and on top of that, Klaus! Stefan, I was a virgin when I entered that house and by the first night, I was acting like a…"

"Don't!" he stopped her. "I know what you want to say, but no, you cannot see yourself like that Bonnie. You slept with one man through the whole party and you and I fucking was you being curious. And it was the same for Klaus… After that, let's face it, there was so much alcohol and I don't remember you taking the antidote that night…"

"I did afterward…"

"So I don't know why you worry, you would not have done it if it hadn't been for that. Or maybe you would, but still Bonnie, half the girls your age have slept with more than ten guys. I joke about it, but I'll be serious now, sleeping with you felt very good Bonnie and I won't deny that having the chance to do it again, I would have a hard time saying no. This said, the kind of party we went to had to turn out like that, so please, don't be too hard on yourself…"

"But… I… Kol…"

"Did Kol hurt you Bonnie?"

"N-NO!" she cried out.

"Aw! I see… It's because he didn't hurt you right?" said Stefan gently before standing up, walking to Bonnie and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "You can easily deal with an evil vampire, but not with a nice one…"

He took her hands in his left one and caressed her cheek with his right one softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say? That I enjoyed it, that he made me happy? That ever since my Grams died it was the first time that I really felt like I was more than just a shell or the _'go to witch'_?"

"Bonnie, hey…" he said holding her cheek in his hand. "Look at me… You did nothing wrong okay? Bonnie I slept with every single girls at the party, and except for you, I slept with all of them more than once. Hell, I even fucked with Katherine, Elena and Rebekka at the same time and I could go on with the list. Can't you see, of everyone there, you were the only one who kept her mind with Kol, of all people. The rest of us, we all slept around. And as much as I hate to admit it, Kol made sure that no one would touch you unless you were okay with it. Okay, maybe he mostly did it out of jealousy and possessiveness, but still he made sure that you wouldn't do anything stupid like we did…"

"Still Stefan, he's an Original and even though he says they want peace…"

"What?" he cut her.

"That is what he wrote in his letter… I can't trust him, but he never lies…"

"And I'm sure he didn't Bonnie, but how dare Klaus and Elijah trying to call a truce after everything they did… after everything HE made me do…" raged on the vampire.

Bonnie felt guilty and she couldn't explain why, but Stefan saw her face.

"It's not your fault. Bonnie, I regret nothing from the party; I was talking about what I did to Elena, Damon and the people I killed while my switch was off. Cause I cannot regret what I did before that, except for Andie, because I did it to protect the both of them. But, I'll have to accept that now, to be at peace with that family. I guess I can since…"

"Since what?"

"Kol, he… he cured me" said Stefan.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the last night, after I kissed you and ran away?" Bonnie nodded. "I bumped into Kol, who brought me into a room, there; he compelled me to destroy the ripper in me, the bloodlust. I'm no longer a blood junkie. I can drink human blood without going on frenzy. He didn't have to do that Bonnie, but he said it was his way of thanking me for never crossing the line with you and always waiting for his and your approval. I was and still am shocked by it. At first, I was scared because I thought that if Rebekka removed her compulsion it would destroy Kol's, but no, it's holding. I don't feel the caged animal in me fighting to get free anymore, in all my vampire life I've never felt this content with what I am."

Bonnie smiled. She understood the feeling; even though the compulsion was gone, the feeling of acceptance still lingered just beneath the surface. It was hard for her now to make it all white and black with vampires. Where there used to be a thin line was now a huge blurry gray zone.

"My problem is with Klaus and Elijah, but mostly Klaus, but I know that the more we fight them the worse it will get and I don't want anyone to get hurt if we can now avoid it. As for Kol, I'm really not saying _'Go for it!'_, but he does care for you, enough to let you regain your mind…"

"Wait here…" she ran upstairs and brought back the letter for him to read. "Please don't repeat anything that you've read. It's already difficult for me to show it to you."

"How do you feel about this?" he asked once he was done. "Is it true about the thing that he refers too upon your last night with him?" he asked.

"I'm angry at myself, I'm ashamed and I'm terrified of my feelings for him…" she started to cry again.

He held her close.

"Hey, it's okay. I think that party did quite the number on all of us." He sighed. "It pains me to say that, but Bonnie you did look very happy with him and when he took you in front of Klaus and I and made you say that you were his; you meant it…"

She cried harder and he rubbed her back gently.

"Bonnie, for once; think about you only and forget everyone else. I won't judge you no matter what you do, but I'm only asking you this; make your decision as _'Just Bonnie'_ and not _'Bonnie the witch'_, okay?"

"O-Okay…" she said wiping her tears. "No more me, what about you?" she asked, smiling through puffy and red eyes.

"I've only seen Damon and you so far and we've agreed to think about what happened for the day, before taking any decision concerning Elena. He went outside the city to let out some steam. I think he was more in shock than me and probably insulted because I succeeded where he had failed…" laughed Stefan.

"You sleeping with everyone…" she found herself laughing with him. "Can I ask something?"

"At this point, I don't think I could refuse answering you anything. Go ahead!"

"What were you compelled to do?"

He sighed.

"Well, first of all, Rebekka was the one to compel me. I was compelled to let go of my love for Elena and to live the weekend to the fullest, to let my desires take over and to accept my past. It pretty much turned me into a bad boy without the ripper."

"Wow… And now, how do you feel?"

"Liberated"

Bonnie looked at him curiously, shock obvious in her eyes.

"Bonnie, I was able to see what was really inside of Elena's heart. For sure it hurts me deeply, but at the same time, I saw her happy and that's all I want, but I cannot keep doing this, waiting for her to make a decision while I fight with my brother over her. This weekend, everything was just about fun and freedom and just like you, I was at peace. I don't know what will happen now, but as much as I love Elena, I will not fight against my brother for her love anymore. And after this weekend, this decision is easy for me to make and that's why I feel liberated…"

"I'm happy for you then." said Bonnie smiling warmly at her friend. "It breaks my heart for you and Elena, but at the same time, I understand your choice."

"Can I just say something?"

"Mm?"

"If things with Kol don't work out, could I take you out on a date, just for the fun of it?" he asked, smirking before winking at her.

He groaned painfully when he was hit by a short aneurism that last a few seconds. He burst out in laughers afterward and Bonnie joined him. Out of nowhere, Stefan gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Seriously Bonnie, you are a great girl, and I'm sorry that it took all of us so much time to see you for more than just a witch… You are my friend and I should see that above everything. But I'm serious, if you ever get bored of K..." He yelped when the aneurism hit again. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" he laughed.

"Thanks Stefan… you're a good friend and I'm very glad that you won't ever have to deal with the ripper again!" she said and hugged him.

They talk for another hour, joking about the weekend, mostly; it was Stefan telling her all the dirty things he had done with the other girls. Surprisingly, Bonnie wasn't prude about it and laughed most of the time when she wasn't outraged by the things he had done.

The thing that surprised her most in the end was to learn that Kol had been aware of Stefan's plan to go through every single girl at that party and that he had warned Stefan that she was off limits. Stefan had admitted to her that he had worked very hard to get some time with her. At first, he had backed down, but then he had heard Kol coming between her, Damon and Klaus and heard the discussion between the brothers. So, he had went to see Kol again the next day and in the end, Kol had said that if Bonnie was curious enough and at ease to try it with another man, he would let her do it, but with him present to make sure that no one ever cross the line…

Finally, Stefan left around 1pm.

'_Damn!'_ she thought. She had forgotten to ask about his reaction when Kol had bitten him.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed since Stefan's departure when Bonnie realized that she hadn't opened her cellphone since before the party. As soon as she opened it, it was assailed by messages from her friends.<p>

_**:: Hey Bon-Bon, just wanted to make sure you were all still alive. – Matt (9:30am)::**_

_**:: OMFG! This call for an emergency meeting, like right now! – Care (9:32am)::**_

_**:: Bonnie, why the hell are you not answering me at the door? – Care (9:47am)::**_

_**:: Are you pretending to be asleep? I can see you through your bedroom window you know? – Care (9:49am)::**_

_**:: Ok, I'm guessing that you were put under compulsion not to wake up before your alarm rang! Damn it! Call back when you read my message, okay? Love you! – Care (9:51am)::**_

_**:: Hey Bonnie! It's Elena, I just woke up and I'm a little bit freaked out. I was able to reach Caroline who was apparently woken up before you and I. But I'm with her on the need for a girls talk. I feel so bad right now with everything I did… Call please…– Lena (10:17am)::**_

_**:: Me again… I'm starting to get worried and I'm stuck at work. Please call me ASAP ok? – Matt (10:34am)::**_

_**:: I'm freaking out! Where the hell are you? – Matt (11:51am)::**_

_**:: I saw Rebekka, she said everyone was okay, please confirmed! – Matt (12:13pm)::**_

_**:: I saw Caroline, she said everything had to be fine! Write back please! – Matt (1:03pm)::**_

Bonnie smiled at the many messages and texted them all back.

_**:: I'm fine Matt. My phone was just closed, and I forgot to put it back on, don't worry! I'm going to take a nap; I had quite the emotional morning so… yeah… Talk to you later! xoxo – Bon (1:51pm)::**_

_**:: Hi Carebear! I just woke up, but don't come running, I really need to lie down, so let's just meet for supper tonight? 630? – Bonnie (1:53pm)::**_

_**:: Okay! Thanks Bon! Ttyl – Matt (1:53pm)::**_

_**:: Hey Lena! Just texted Caroline to confirm that I was well, my phone was closed! Let's meet for supper, I suggested 630! – Bonnie (1:54pm)::**_

_**:: Okay! Take care! – Care (1:54pm)::**_

_**:: Caroline and I will buy some food and meet at your house! I can't wait to talk with you two! xx– Lena (1:56pm)::**_

She closed her phone and lied down on her bed, kicking off her shoes and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie had been running for what felt like an eternity, she had tried everything, but no, each time she would always come back to the same point, stuck in the middle of nowhere. She was getting restless and exhausted. So much for a nap!<em>

_Then, out of nowhere the Mikaelson's mansion came into view. She slowly walked to it and was surprised that it didn't disappear, like many other things had done before. She opened the door and made her way inside carefully. Her heart was beating furiously in her ribcage and she couldn't decide if it was from excitement or fear._

_She walked up the familiar staircase to a door that she knew very well. With a trembling hand she opened the door to Kol's bedroom and closed it behind her._

_She gasped lowly upon seeing said Original asleep in the middle of his king-size bed. She felt the urge to run to him, but kept her ground._

"_Come…" said his commanding, yet gentle voice._

_She blushed. Still, she undressed, she couldn't understand why, but she didn't care, this was a dream and she could do whatever she liked in here. She slipped under the satin covers with him. She got closer, and kissed him. He replied to the kiss; sliding his tongue against hers sensually. The kiss was all about tenderness. Bonnie slowly pulled back; and gazed down at him. He smiled gently at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She then laid her head on his chest and put one leg over him._

_He draped an arm around her back, lifting his hand to caress the nape of her neck and put the other hand on top of her left one that was over his chest._

_She moaned at the caress in her neck and nuzzled his pectoral._

"_I'm here now… Sleep gorgeous." he murmured in a raspy voice._

_She sighed and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful slumber._

* * *

><p>Kol smiled when he saw Bonnie's body finally relaxing in her bed. She had been moving frantically for the last 15 minutes and he had gone into her dreams to see what was bothering her.<p>

Knowing that his presence had calmed her just convinced him even more that she would soon be his.

'_Patience…'_ he thought to himself; that was the key.

He looked at her for another hour, sitting right outside her bedroom's window, before running away; he had shopping to do.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up slowly, a smile dancing on her lips that she only realized she had upon looking at herself in the mirror of her vanity. Her heart skipped a few beats and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. It had only been a dream, nothing to be ashamed of. But even though she felt more relaxed, her emotions were still a big mess.<p>

She gazed at the clock on her nightstand and read 6:00pm, she had to get ready. She went downstairs preparing everything in the living room; setting up the coffee table for them to eat on.

She then checked her refrigerator to see if she had anything to drink, it was practically empty. She put her ballerina on, grabbed her keys and _Shop 'N tote_ bags and exited the house, making her way to the convenience store at the street's corner.

It felt good to walk and breathe some fresh air; it cleared her mind.

Once there, she avoided taking anything with alcohol and went for alcohol free sangria and some other drinks. She also took desert, paid for everything and made her way back home with two bags that were quite heavy for her petite body.

She was in front of her house, across the lawn, when she felt eyes on her, making her shiver. The hair at the back of her neck stood up. But the feeling that went through her body was not fear; it was a pulsing desire swirling inside. She knew on the spot who was spying on her; Kol.

She looked around, but saw nothing abnormal, but with vampiric sight, Kol could be miles away and probably still see her clearly.

She walked to her front porch and saw many bags, recognizing the logos of the stores where she had bought her clothes. She opened the front door and when to drop her bags in the kitchen before going back outside to pick up the shopping bags that the Original had left. She could be childish about this and destroy everything, but she had spent good money to spoil herself that day, and Original's money or not, she would take it.

"Thank you." She murmured, knowing he would hear her.

…

The girls had been talking about everything and nothing for the last hour, probably dreading the subject of the party. Bonnie felt like she had to step up about it.

"Since when have we had problem talking to each other? The sooner we talk about it the faster it will be dealt with." said Bonnie, smiling gently at her two best friends.

"You're right. We shouldn't feel like that." replied Elena.

"So, what were you girls compelled to do this weekend?" asked Caroline.

"I was compelled by Rebekka, she said that I had let go of my morals, but to keep my 'cute' side. She said that it would make me more open to both Damon's and Elijah's advances. Basically, she wanted for me to be a nicer version of Katherine. After the party, it was Elijah who brought me back; he compelled me to go to bed and to drink something on my nightstand upon waking up. He left me a message explaining me everything, because except for Rebekka's compulsion and the party, I can't remember nothing else." answered Elena.

"O-Okay. Well, Klaus compelled me to let go of my feelings for Tyler or any other men that wasn't at the party and to be opened to his seduction. I think it pretty much removed any guilt I could have towards Tyler over going with Klaus. And since he has access to my house, he was the one to drop me off… What about you Bonnie?" said Caroline.

"Kol said: '_you will forget your hate for Vampires and you will move on with Klaus, Rebekka and Elijah; giving us all a second chance. Let the burden of your heritage leave you for now. Enjoy your weekend to the fullest.'_ He made sure I would remember it afterward." She pointed Caroline. "You were the one to drop me off, but I guess he erased your memory of that."

"Well you were lucky!" said Caroline.

"Lucky?" exclaimed Bonnie. "Where do you see any luck in that?"

"Well you weren't compelled to accept other's advance or forget people!" answered Elena and Caroline nodded.

Bonnie looked at them incredulously.

"What?" they asked the witch at the same time.

"You realize that what you just said made no sense? The compulsion made you more open to their advances, not accepting them. As for your feelings, you both knew who you were truly dealing with. I'm not saying that you had it easier, but I was forced to forget Damon's attack when he thought I was Emily and to forget my own nature by not hating those vampires and to give them a second chance. No matter how it was said, we ended up being compelled the same way. The only difference is that Kol didn't include himself directly in it…" replied Bonnie, trying to stay calm.

"Sorry Bonnie… you are right!" said Elena.

"Yeah, sorry! I'm just freaking out I guess" added Caroline.

"It's okay, I think we are all freaking out!" smiled Bonnie.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" asked Caroline.

"Do? As in sexual thing?" replied Elena and the blond vampire nodded.

Bonnie was the first one to reply, wanting to get it all out.

"I slept with Kol all weekend long, but once I slept with Stefan and let Klaus go down on me. I jerked of Damon… And kissed all the guys…"

"Y-You slept with Stefan?" asked Elena her voice shaking.

"Don't do this Lena." warned Bonnie.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that you're all saint and Caroline, you could say something. I spoke with Stefan today, he came to see me, I know that he slept with all of us, at least, I can defend myself and say that it was only once…" replied Bonnie.

"Caroline, is that true?" said Elena.

"I'm sorry Lena, but I did, but it's not like you were a saint yourself as Bonnie said."

"Okay, guys, can we not fight over this? We all did things that we regretted this weekend, we cannot start turning against each other." said the young witch trying to keep things peaceful.

"But you are my best friends, no one compelled you to sleep with Stefan, you know how I feel about him!" she said tears in her eyes.

"Elena…" said Caroline. "I'm sorry."

"Oh! Fuck you Elena!" said Bonnie in an annoyed tone.

Both girls were startled by her attitude. Bonnie held her hand up before they could talk.

"How dare you say that to our faces? Fine, I can apologize for sleeping with the man you love, but I want to remind you something, no one said that you had to forget about your love for Stefan. But apparently your love for him wasn't strong enough to overcome the fact that you had lost your morals; you slept with Elijah, Stefan, Damon and on top of that, you slept with Klaus and you have the nerve to tell us that? And you Caroline keeping quiet when you slept with Stefan, Klaus and Damon… I will not sit down and beg for forgiveness when I did nothing more than you both did. I know what I did was wrong, I let myself fall in bed with Kol, then let Stefan fuck me and Klaus go down on me, and of course I don't feel good about it, but I'm not trying to make you feel bad about what you did like you are trying to do!" she snapped back.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, it got out all wrong…" said Elena. "I just, I feel so bad for what I did and I think I ruined everything that was between me and Stefan… And I… I just wanted to let that frustration out and I shouldn't have taken it on you two… I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay…" replied Bonnie as she rubbed her friend's back.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Caroline.

"I guess it will depend on what will happen with them…" said Bonnie.

"Well, Klaus said that they wanted peace before forcing me to fall asleep…" started Caroline.

"Elijah left me a note saying the same thing…" cut in Elena.

"They all did." said the witch.

"It must be a trick!" shot back the blond vampire.

"It isn't." confirmed Bonnie.

"How can you trust them?" exclaimed Elena. "After all they made us do!"

"Yes, Bonnie that's not usually something you would fall for… Please don't tell me you're falling for Kol?" seconded Caroline.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" she snapped. "If I get another comment like that from one of you, I'm kicking you both out."

"Woah! Calm down Bonnie, you know we didn't mean to offend you. What's wrong with you?" said Caroline.

"What's wrong with me?" snorted the witch. "I DON'T TRUST KOL! But I believe him, big difference. Klaus lies through his teeth and always chooses his words to make you trust in what he says. Elijah will go on with his promise, but if he gets something better by betraying you, he will do it and come back later with a shitty excuse for doing so! But Kol is just honest, because he doesn't give a crap and I seriously think he finds it more entertaining to always say the truth since people don't believe him half the time anyway. So yes, I believe him, not them, when he says his family wants peace with us…"

"Almost feels like you're defending him…" said Elena.

A lamp bulb exploded near Bonnie, making both her best friends jump.

"Is today _'Let's attack Bonnie' _day and I wasn't told about it? You know what? I'll come clean about everything and like that, I'll feel good with myself and you can both leave me alone for the next days. I fucked with Kol many times and he treated me like a woman and something precious through all the weekend and it felt GOOD! I enjoyed kissing everyone, but not so much Klaus and Damon, because they were too pushy with me and probably because somewhere deep inside my survival instinct knew that they were bad news. And when Stefan asked to sleep with me, because he was the one to ask, cause I was VERY satisfied with Kol's dick; well I said yes, because Stefan is beautiful and has a great ass and he was nice to me and not pushy. I let Klaus in because, I told myself _'What the hell?'_ and it was fun!"

Elena and Caroline were gobsmacked; they had never seen Bonnie being so vulgar and forward with personal things like that.

"Kol made me feel cherished and free… And it hurts…" said the witch broking down in tears. "It hurts because my worst enemy made me feel something that I hadn't felt since my first days as a witch. I felt free and like I was myself… I don't want to feel that…"

"Oooh Bonnie…" said Caroline and Elena in a low and gentle voice.

"Sorry, I-I need…" she didn't finish her sentence and ran to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the shock had passed both girls ran upstairs, but where shocked to see that they couldn't open the door. But even more shocked when Caroline realized she couldn't hear anything from inside the bedroom.

"I can't hear a thing!" said Elena.

"Me neither!" replied the vampire.

She ran outside and saw that Bonnie's bedroom window was opened. She tried to go through it, but couldn't get passed the invisible barrier that held her back. She went back to Elena.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It's like something is preventing me from going inside her bedroom, even though her window is wide opened!"

"Bonnie?" said Elena as she knocked on the door. "I know you probably don't want to talk anymore, but please know that we are so sorry. I think we should have taken the day to think about everything before talking about it… Caroline and I will go, let us just agree to talk about it only when we have dealt with it individually. We'll see you at school tomorrow, okay? I love you Bon."

"I love you too Bon-Bon." confirmed the vampire.

They cleaned up everything and made sure to lock the door before leaving.

"I feel like we screwed up big time tonight with Bonnie…" said Caroline, guilt filling her heart and her voice.

"I know what you mean; we used to be able to talk no matter what… I guess that with everything that happened, it was only a matter of time before we cracked. We'll have to talk about it and I will apologize to Bonnie again when I see her."

"Me too…"

They left.

* * *

><p>Back inside the house, Bonnie waited until she heard the car driving away to exit her bedroom after taking five deep breaths. She went to the bathroom and removed her make-up before taking a hot shower.<p>

After 45 minutes, maybe more, she got out, towel wrapped around her body and her hair as she made her way back to her room. She looked through her PJs and babydoll, but didn't felt like wearing anything tonight. She had gotten used to sleeping bare during the weekend.

She half closed the window, wanting the fresh air inside a warm room, removed both towels and went to bed.

After so much turmoil in one day, she was fast asleep under a minute.

…

She sat up, heart drumming in her chest, and tried to calm down while wondering why she had woken up. She lied down again and fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>Kol leaned back the side of his head against the window frame, looking at his sleeping witch.<p>

"I am not a patient man Gorgeous…" he said in the breeze; his voice floating towards Bonnie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Whew! I'm done! It's been a while since I've written such a long chapter! Seriously, I was tempted to cut it, but it didn't feel right, so I convince myself to just leave it like that! There aren't many chapters left, but I won't give numbers since that could change. And back to the chapter, hope you enjoyed the ride! So, loved it? Hated it? Surprised by Bonnie's reaction? Leave a review if you feel like it, cause nothings says I loved it like saying so, or giving me Kol with a bow on top of his head LOL! xoxo ~Meye_


	18. Like in the 1910's

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Okay, I couldn't resist and made a "Ball" chapter, it was kind of a gift to myself, but also for you too and seriously, you have another F-word-ing long chapter to read! Funny cause I was talking about that with TheThirteenChild the other day! LoL Talk about coincidence! :) Enjoy guys!_

**Special thanks to:**_Kol and Elena__, ebonyeyez1, StillStacie, Klonnieeeee3, NaeNae1495, Zoey24, TheThirteenChild, xxsarah92xx(Fav story), beverlie4055, WeasleyQueenfan1988, brie21, twotoe, babyt, purpleopaljc(Story alert), Tabycatkitten(Fav story), feebz01(Fav story), Hazel08, angelstory800, ellenah, midnightquiver, Merinda, Psycho23(Story alert), ILOVENEON(Fav story), _

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** Thank you very much and I did too loved the girls talking. I didn't want it to blow out of proportion, but I wanted for it to be a little bit rocky… In my head, it needed a little bit of teenage drama, but not too much! I think Damon and Stefan where the smartest to avoid each other for at least a day before talking! :) So once again, thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this new chapter!_

_**To babyt:** Thank youuuuu! But I can reassure you, Stefan knows his limits when it comes to Bonnie; he's not reckless! And don't worry about her friends coming in the way; this is something that will be cleared out quite fast in the first part of this chapter! All I can say is that Bonnie and Kol's first reunion will be UST charged! Thx again for the support! Xoxo_

_**To Merinda:** Thank you for the kind review! Bonnie's reaction was out of anger, you'll see in this chapter, that her friends still have a lot of influence on her and Kol will have to push a little bit more to get her to react. And here is the update! ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*About the story, I'm not into the Dark!Alaric thing, it complicates my story, so let's just pretends it never happened and everything is good in Alaricland! XD*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Like in the 1910's<span>**

_~ A month later – Monday ~_

Bonnie was half listening to what Alaric had been saying for the last 30 minutes. A whole month had passed since the party and she still hadn't been able to decide what to do about the Original situation. And dear god she knew she was in trouble. He was not a patient man and had made it very clear after a week.

Bonnie had been sure that he would have snapped at one point and he had, but not in the way she had thought; he had gone on a 'killing vampire' spree. She wasn't sure if it was to prove something to her or the Council; that was now under the Mikaelson's control. But Liz had talked about it to Caroline who had then talk about it to her and apparently the deaths had been gruesome, even for vampires. Liz had said that it had been the first time that she had ever felt bad for Vampires. She had talked about awfully broken bodies and hearts being ripped apart; that was almost his signature move, broken bodies.

But that wasn't the only thing he was doing; he also made his presence known, she knew he was stalking her and leaving very obviously proof of it. Like a week ago she had complained about her car, two days later, she had found a brand new Prius in front of her house waiting for her; keys on the porch.

He also invaded her dreams. She had been ashamed of learning that it had been his doing since the first time she had seen him there. He had kept it normal the first night and after that it had gone downhill. Bonnie had realized a week after his first visit that it wasn't just a dream when he had commented on her being much more opened in her dreams. After that, he had stopped visiting her. She couldn't decide whether he had done it out of respect or just to tease and tempt her more; obviously, it was the latter. After a month, she couldn't deny the craving she had for his body. Damn Original!

She looked through the window and saw him gazing at her, a smile on his lips. She blinked and he was gone. He was driving her crazy.

"Bonnie?" asked Alaric.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought… Sorry." She replied blushing.

Alaric nodded and went back to his teaching.

…

After school, she went to her car and saw a note under her windshield's wiper. She picked it up.

― _**Hello Gorgeous,**_

_**You are abusing my kindness, and my patience is running out… You know your fight is pointless, right? Everyone knows that you are mine, even your friends. Of course, they won't say it to your face, but you are not the only one whom I spy on! I can assure you, those weird looks they are giving you; it's not your imagination. Damon even wants to open a pool about when you will crack. I'm tempted to join in.**_

_**We need to talk and this is NOT up for discussion Bonnie. I will not blackmail or threaten you to do it, but you will come to me; whether you want it or not!**_

_**Almost yours,  
>Kol<strong>_

_**Ps: Check your mail! ―**_

Bonnie sighed and passed a hand through her hair. She wanted to slap the youngest Original for his cheekiness.

"You are beautiful and I want you gorgeous…" groaned a husky voice in her ear that she knew all too well.

She turned around, expecting to see him, but only saw Stefan coming her way. Her heart was about to burst out of her ribcage and she held a hand to it, trying to calm herself down.

"What did Kol wanted?" asked Stefan once he was close to her.

"To talk with me and for me to check my mailbox." replied Bonnie her voice shaking.

"Bonnie…"

"Don't Stefan, I know… I can't keep running from it. The least I can do is see what he wants. I'm just so scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Of my own desires…"

"Bonnie, I told you before to only think about yourself. You've spent a whole month thinking about everyone, but you. Can I be honest with you?"

"You know you can Stefan!" she smiled up to him.

"Well, I've been spending time with your stalker…" admitted Stefan, trying to joke about it.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Keep it down, will you!" he laughed. "We are supposed to be at peace with them and I think the Council is looking up to us to make sure that this _'peace thing'_ isn't just a façade for another grand scheme. And let's face it; spending time with Elijah, Klaus and Rebekka is out of the question, and since Finn is all daggered up, well I'm left with Kol."

"H-How is he?" asked Bonnie in a low voice, which made Stefan smirk.

"Crazy?" he laughed again. "But really, he's becoming more and more restless with each passing day. Surprisingly though, he keeps quiet about you. It's obvious that he is troubled by you, but he doesn't say a word. He's actually been trying very hard to be patient, but I'm not surprised that he left you a note. Bonnie, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is not in is defense, but me telling you about vampire's nature, especially when he's in… hum… heat, I'll say."

She blushed deeply at his words.

"Bonnie, for a vampire to have so much sex with the same _'human'_ and now that I know that exchanged blood with him, thanks for being honest with me by the way … you cannot understand how hard it is for a vampire to resist touching you. You are really driving him crazy! I'm not saying this because I want to guilt trip you into seeing him, but if you still have doubts about how much he cares for you, I can tell you that he does, A LOT, for resisting his instinct to claim you. If I was him, I wouldn't have been able to hold myself for a week."

She let her head fall to his chest and he encircled his arms around her, rubbing her back.

Through all this month, she had grown closer to the youngest Salvatore; he was the only one who knew about her exchanging blood with Kol as she was the only one who knew about what had happened when Kol had bit him. He had, as she had thought at the time, felt the same pulsing in his groin and had been shocked down to his core by the pleasure he had felt. Kol had told him later, that he had meant it as a joke and that he hadn't been sure if it would work or not, since it was something he only used on mortals.

That closeness had almost created a huge rift between Elena and her, until Stefan had stepped up between them and finally explained to Elena how he really felt and that Bonnie was his best friend, just like Lexi had been. The Doppelganger had had no other solution than to accept what she had done and live with the consequences of her choices. First, Stefan wanted to move on, knowing deep down in his heart that she would never want to be turned and that obviously, sleeping with both Elijah and Damon had just made that little seed blossom and Stefan had had enough with the feeling of having his heart ripped out each time he heard her talk about them, taking their side, when they didn't deserve it.

For his part, Damon, was still debating the drama. He had sadly realized that Stefan being out of the picture didn't mean that he would get the girl, because obviously, Stefan stepping out had given the chance for Elijah to step in. As much as he loved Elena, he was starting to see that this love was more toxic than anything else. He could see it every time he saw Elijah who after so many years was still obsess with Tatia and her doppelgangers. And it was obvious that Klaus who had let go (and now his brother who was in the same situation), seemed more happy than they had been before. But Stefan had always been the more reasonable brother and Damon still couldn't let go, yet. Another thing that wasn't helping Damon was the guilt he felt toward his brother. Stefan had told Bonnie that during the party, Damon had been compelled by Rebekka to think about his needs before anything else, but most of all to not care about Stefan's feeling and doing what he wanted. Basically he was turned back to his old self upon his return to Mystic Fall, without the maniacal side. He felt responsible for Stefan's and Elena's broken relationship, but the youngest Salvatore had made it clear to Damon that he didn't blame him for anything.

"Feeling better?" asked Stefan in a gentle voice; bringing the witch back to reality.

"I just… Event after a month, I still don't know what to do Stefan…" she murmured.

"Bonnie…" he said, annoyed. "You do realize that both Caroline and Elena didn't give a crap about what you had to say? I'm actually pissed off at them for not trying to help you more. Stop letting them decide for you when it comes to your life… Anyway, go back home, I'm curious about your mail now!" he smiled at her and went to his car.

She sighed and upped into her own car driving to her house.

Stefan was right. It was hard to accept, but she had to. Elena had a big heart to love a lot of people, but after blowing off at Bonnie and Caroline over Stefan and then some more at Bonnie again because of Stefan; the witch thought that if Elena could play yo-yo between Damon Salvatore and Elijah Mikaelson, well she was in no position to talk.

Caroline had got off her back and if she hadn't, Bonnie would have stopped being her friend. After everything that Klaus had done to her friends, Bonnie still couldn't believe that Caroline was having a hard time choosing between Tyler and him. Well it wasn't really about choosing. Upon coming back, Tyler had been enraged by Klaus audacity to make him bite Caroline, so that he would look like the bad guy and for Klaus to play the hero and make a move on his girl, but above everything, the bastard had succeeded in doing so. But Tyler had come back with a vengeance sweeping Caroline off her feet, showing grant gestures of love. Bonnie was almost disgusted by both men's reaction and couldn't understand why Caroline accepted this. Of course, she hadn't slept with Klaus since the party and kept her bed activities to Tyler only. But at this point, Bonnie couldn't tell if the fight over Caroline's affection was about love or about pride and unwillingness to lose…

…

The same envelope that she had gotten the last time was waiting for her in the mailbox. She went inside her house and opened the letter, taking out the invitation as a business card fell from it. She looked at it curiously picking it up and read: '_Madame Aiguille Fine, Couturière_'. A dressmaker card, that didn't sound promising. She took the invitation and sighed before reading it. It was an invitation for a ball organized by the Mayor, with a 1910's theme night that would take place this Friday at the Mikaelson's mansion. She slowly turned the invitation, knowing a message was waiting for her to be read.

― _**Hello gorgeous,**_

_**I would like to personally invite you to the ball and to offer you the services of the best dressmaker I know. Obviously, she is a vampire and can make you a beautiful gown in a few hours. You just need to give her a call, she's expecting it. And before you thing 'Let's call my girls…' this is only for you and she won't work for anyone else but you; she owns me a favor, well a few actually. And if I may make a suggestion; ask her for something Queen Maud of Norway would wear.**_

_**I will have a car picking you up at 8pm on Friday.**_

_**I can't wait to dance with you, we have much to discuss about.**_

_**Almost yours,  
>Kol<strong>_

_**Ps: Was it my imagination or did I hear my name pass through your lips while you were caressing yourself two days ago? :) ―**_

Bonnie was wide-eyes when she read the post-scriptum and she let out a short roaring.

"Bastard!"

Did he really need to remind her that he was always around and that he knew how much effect he had on her? Of course he did. After a month, she had a hard time deciding whether to strangle him (which would probably be pointless) or laugh at it.

She picked up the dressmaker business card, rotating it in her hands. She gasped out loud and jumped back when her phone rang in her purse beside her. She grabbed it and looked down at the ID; Stefan.

"Hey!" she said.

"Why is your heart beating so fast? I can hear it." asked the vampire.

"I was thinking and the phone startled me" she answered.

"So I guess you've received the invitation?"

"Yeah… Who else got it?"

"Everyone with power, money or knowledge of the supernatural…"

"The Founding families"

"Matt, you and many others who have no idea about what is happening… Our whole gang was invited… Damon gave me the news when I came back home. Surprisingly, it was Carol's idea to officially welcome the Mikaelson family back to Mystic Fall and for their generous support to the town's affairs."

"Town's affairs?" laughed Bonnie. "Is that our new code for supernatural crap?"

"Anyway, we don't have a choice, but to go. I wouldn't like to become once again Mystic Fall' enemy #1!"

"I was personally invited…"

"Aw! So that is what's bugging you? You've been playing with something since you picked up the phone. What is it?"

"I hate when you do that!"

"I'm a vampire Bonnie, I have pretty good hearing!"

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Kol gave me the card for a dressmaker."

"And?" There was a pause on both sides. "Come on Bonnie! Call the damn woman and spoil yourself! Kol is definitively paying, so why not? Do it!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll call her right now!" she replied smiling.

"Bonnie, the war is over. We all lost and won things… It's time for you to stop fighting and to finally enjoy your life… You have this longing in your eyes Bonnie. And I want old sassy Bonnie back!" he complained.

"FINE!" she laughed. "But I need to hang up to call her."

"Of course! Bye Bonnie!" he said and hung up.

She dialled the number on the card and waited.

"_Madame Aiguille Fine_, how may I help you?" said a silky female voice on the other side.

"Er… Hi! I was given your card and I'm not sure who I should be talking to…" said Bonnie, realizing that she had been given no name.

"Aw! That would be me then. I'm Josephine Saint. You must mean a great deal to Kol for him to give you my card and using one of the favors I owe him for you. So, when can we meet? Today? Tomorrow? The latest would be Thursday."

"You can seriously make a dress that fast?" exclaimed Bonnie.

"I'm a vampire, of course I can. But I'm no seer and I need the measurements. Right now, I'm in a hotel right outside Mystic Fall. I have all of my equipment with me and brought the fabrics that would look best on you based on Kol's description."

"I guess I could come by today."

"Great, I'll text you the address and my room's number. See you later Bonnie!" replied Josephine happily before hanging up.

The witch took a minute to realize that she had never mentioned her name.

* * *

><p><em>~ Friday – 7:15pm ~<em>

Bonnie couldn't believe that it was already Friday. The car would be picking her up for the ball in less than an hour.

Josephine had brought her dress about an hour ago; she had called it a perfect replica of Queen Maud of Norway's wardrobe. She had taken her time to make it; saying that Kol would be blown away by it. Bonnie had expected a violet or emerald fabric, but Josephine had gone for an electric blue fabric and told Bonnie to keep her hair down with their natural flowing wavy curls.

The dress was beautiful; it was adjusted till mid-thigh before flowing to the floor. The electric blue top was like a heart-shaped camisole with thin straps that stopped mid-waist and left the back exposed. Then, the middle section was white until mid-thigh from where a satin electric blue fabric fell gracefully to the floor in a court train. The bottom fabric had a part going up to the lower back where it was attached by a square bow and the same bow could be found in the front where white and electric blue fabric met. The first two sections of the dress were covered with a transparent fitted blue fabric with short flared sleeves. It stopped at the bows on both side and was a foot obliquely down the sides. The transparent fabric had thousands of tiny white pearls embroidered on it and embroidered with sapphires were two flowers, one below the breasts and the other above the front bow and detailed leaves around the bottom of the dress. Finally, the V-neck and the top of the delicate fabric had been decorated with blue topaz, also embroidered, forming pretty and discrete patterns.

Bonnie made sure that her simple, yet effective make-up was perfect just like her hair with no jewels to outshine the dress and put on the gown.

"Thank you magic!" she exclaimed, after using her telekinetic power to zip up the back of the dress.

She gazed at herself in the mirror and was impressed by what she saw. She felt almost giddy at the thought of seeing men looking at her with their mouth wide opened.

She heard a knock at the front door and her head snapped back at the time; 7:58pm. She put on her shoes, grabbed her matching handbag and got out where the driver was waiting for her down her front porch.

"Miss Bennett, you are ready?" asked the man politely.

"Yes, thank you." answered the young witch with a smile

He helped her in the car and then drove off to the mansion.

…

Bonnie had not even stepped one foot in the mansion that someone was already beside her, a hand on her lower back, gently pushing her further inside.

"Good evening gorgeous." said Kol in a husky voice close to her ear. "You are… magnificent tonight. Shall we dance?"

Both his voice and touch sent shills all over her body. She suddenly felt like she was a sailor and him a siren calling for her. She finally looked at him and was surprised to see that as gentle as his voice sounded, his beautiful hazel eyes seemed void of emotion; which made her frowned.

"A problem?" he asked as they started to waltz.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"No. Losing patient, yes, but I'm not angry. Why would you think that?" he pressed on.

"Your eyes."

"Gorgeous, if you want everyone to know what is happening between us I don't mind. But they will know with a simple gaze…"

The witch challenged him with a look and saw that he had accepted it. He blinked and gazed down at her intensively, making Bonnie hold her breath.

"I've missed you gorgeous and it is not a feeling that I enjoy, neither am I used to it. You are being cruel with me…" he said in a voice that sounded exactly like the way he looked at her; it was filled with desire, lust, longing and the same powerful emotion that had shook her down to her core the first time she had seen it during the party.

She finished dancing the song with him and then moved out of his grasp and walked at a hasty pace to the staircase, almost running upstairs. Kol was about to follow when he felt a hand on his chest stopping him. Who was stupid enough to dare do something like that? He followed the hand with his eyes to its owner and saw, surprisingly, none other than Elijah.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't cause a scene…" warned the other Original.

"Elijah, mind your own business or you will end up with a broken neck!" snapped back Kol in a low and very dangerous voice.

Elijah moved back, but still held his ground, making sure that Kol would get the message. The youngest Original only snorted and left to find Bonnie.

He found the young witch on one of the many balconies. She was obviously trying to calm her racing heart, and was failing at it.

"You are the one who asked for it and then you run away…" he said jokingly as he stood beside her.

"W-What did you want to talk about?" she said, trying desperately to keep her voice from trembling.

Kol turned her to him and trapped her between him and balcony's ramp. His left hand sneaked up behind her, settling on the small of her back while his right one found its way to her face; caressing it tenderly.

"Gorgeous…" he murmured, his lips brushing against the side of her mouth. He let his mouth do this teasing feather touch all over her face as he kept talking while she still refused to look at him in the eyes. "You cannot understand how happy I am to see that you let Josephine do the gown for you. You know that the 1910's were the last years I enjoyed before Klaus daggered me? I glad to enjoy a repeat of those years with you. God you are so beautiful, I can't barely resist the urge to lift that dress up and devour you." he paused, bringing himself against her. "I want to tell you something about you and I gorgeous… Did you know that when a vampire and a witch sleep together, the pleasure get so intense that they become addicted to it and it usually drives them crazy? The more powerful they are the more dangerous it gets. The only way to stop that is for them to willingly exchange blood. I don't know why, but it's the only way. I presume that it is because of the mortal enemies' thing…"

"W-Why are you… telling me that?" she asked out of breath.

"Because, I want you to understand perfectly what it means to be with me Bonnie… More than that, you really think I will let you grow old and die?"

"I don't want to lose who I am…"

"Yet, your need to be with me crushes that want. What if I could offer you both?"

"It's impossible!" she exclaimed.

"No it isn't. Why would I start lying now? But this is our secret, not even Klaus knows about this."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, never looking at him as his lips kept brushing against her face, begging to be kissed.

"Because I want you Bonnie Bennett, but you won't accept me unless I give you both what you want and what you're craving for…"

"You cannot force me!" she tried to be strong, she had to.

"Still resisting what you deeply need. I don't need to force you into anything Bonnie. Look at your hands, I'm barely touching you, yet you are holding on to my shirt as if your life depended on it."

She blushed, ashamed of herself, but didn't move her hands away.

"Stop it and look at me" He said, but she didn't listen. "Gorgeous," he commanded "look at me, now."

She gazed up and her mouth parted slowly at the depth in his eyes. He brought his face back to hers; their nose side by side and mouths barely apart from one and another.

"Now…" he started again, his cold breath flowing to her mouth and making her shiver. "You will stop thinking about them and just about you. No, even better, stop thinking and just enjoy the night, dancing and drinking with me. We'll talk about anything, but us…"

"N-No."

"No?"

"I don't… I don't mind talking about us, but, don't make me do anything tonight…"

"Gorgeous, I've never made you do anything against your will…"

Her lips were so dry and she licked them, but the Original was so close that her tongue touched his mouth, making him growl sexily. Her heartbeat became erratic, if it was even possible for it to beat any faster than it already was. Kol brought her closer her and she felt his erection against her thighs. She moaned softly, unable to move away.

"K-Kol…" she whispered as her small hands flew to the sides of his neck; her thumbs right under his ears and the rest of her fingers encircling his neck.

"So gorgeous… my Bonnie… all mine…" he murmured in a seductive voice.

He lightly bumped his nose against her lips and slowly went down, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He stopped in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it. He scratched his teeth along her jugular, but didn't break the skin, it made Bonnie shiver even more.

The young witch resisted the temptation to press his face further into her neck; this was pure torture and she just wanted to scream at the agony of being so close, yet so far, to him.

And finally so slowly, he pulled back and she gazed up at him. He caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs and smiled at her.

"Champagne?" he suggested.

"Y-Yes…" she was startled by his question and sudden change of subject. It would have been a lie to say that she hadn't been disappointed that he hadn't kissed her.

"Shall we then?" he said offering his arm like the perfect gentleman.

She nodded, unable to talk.

They walked back to where the soirée was now at its peak. As they slowly made their way down the stairs, Bonnie could only think of three things; how the place looked amazing with the decoration, how much she had felt carefree on Kol's back jumping off the ramp behind them and how good it had felt to be taken in those same stairs.

"Are you okay?" asked Kol when he heard her heartbeat picking up again.

"Yes! It's…" she paused. She could lie, but what good would it do? "I was thinking about the party…"

"Yes, the stairs, we are actually right on top of where we fucked…" he replied with a sexy smirk.

Bonnie blushed deeply, which pleased him greatly. They kept walking until they had reached a man offering them a glass. They took one, thanked him and went on, making small talk with people around, until they leaned against a wall drinking their glass.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Bonnie as casually as she could.

"Nothing much… killing vampires with Stefan, learning about everyone in Mystic Fall and of course, following you around!" he answered with a proud smile.

Bonnie couldn't help it and laughed. A comfortable silence fell between them.

"You wanna dance some more?" said the witch, looking at the dance floor.

"Of course!" he signaled the small orchestra and they nodded starting a slow waltz.

"You really love that dance?"

"I do." he replied simply.

They left their glass on a small table beside them and went to the dance floor. Kol placed his right hand on the small of her back, obviously lower than it should have been and she placed her left one on top of his arm. When she held out her right hand for him to take, he pulled it to him right between his collarbone and pectoral and held it there. Then, he began to dance, moving around with her, bringing her right up against him, not caring about anything else than her.

Bonnie forgot everything in that moment, but for Kol and his amazing hazel eyes.

The Original for his part, even though he couldn't care less, could feel the eyes of his sibling and Bonnie's friends on them.

Elena, the Doppelganger, who saw him as nothing more than a monster; when she was the one having feelings for his brother. Talk about hypocrisy. But at the same time, he understood. It was probably hard for her to accept that her best friend who had always been against vampires in general was now very open about them.

The thing he found the funniest was that everyone had made their opinion based on two things only; one, he was an Original and two; his sibling called him the most lethal one. But none of them knew him. And after that, they called Bonnie judgemental.

Caroline was making him want roll his eyes constantly. She had always wanted to get the attention that Elena was receiving and now that she was getting it, she didn't want it anymore. And that was the huge difference between her and Rebekka. His sister craved for men's attention, but when she had it, she basked in it. Contrary to Caroline who whined for something and when she got it, she didn't want it anymore. He wasn't such a surprise after all that Klaus would go and fall for someone like himself. Two children wanting everyone's toys, but once they had it, they didn't really see what was the point of it and would threw them away pouting or in a fit of rage. Pathetic!

Damon was jealous. Not of him per say, but over the fact that Kol had been able to get someone like Bonnie so fast when Damon had been trying everything to get back into her good graces. But Damon's temper usually got the best of his brain. Damon Salvatore was probably the one person after Klaus that Kol enjoyed to annoy the most by simply being himself. Talk about easy target.

Elijah's reactions were getting on his nerves. The man kept thinking of himself as Kol's father and the youngest Original had had enough of this false nobility.

The only ones who had been really good to Bonnie were Stefan, and surprisingly Rebekka. The latter was probably due to her new found affection for Matt Donavan, one of Bonnie's closest friends. Usually, Kol hated mortals, but after hearing the football player tell Bonnie that Kol, compared to the Salvatore and the rest of his family, had a clean slate; he told himself that he could make an exception with the human.

He gazed down at the petite witch in his arms when he felt her head falling to him. She let out a happy sight, which made him smile.

'_Almost there… Just a little bit more patience…'_ he told himself.

…

When Kol stopped dancing, Bonnie was startled out of the peacefulness she was feeling. She looked up to him, frowning slightly and he smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back and stood on her tiptoes.

'_If she kisses me, I won't be able to stop and I will lose her…'_ thought Kol; he had to do something.

"It's almost midnight; Cinderella needs to go home… Don't you think gorgeous?" asked the Original.

Bonnie looked around and realized that only a very small portion of all the guests still remained, which included the Council's members and her friends. She gazed back at the vampire and blushed furiously; she had been so close to kiss him.

She nodded before saying her goodbyes to all of her friends quickly, not giving them the time to say anything about the night that had flown by without her realizing it. He walked her outside, where the same driver was waiting for her.

"Good night Gorgeous…" he said against her ear and once again made her shiver.

"Night Kol." She replied before upping in the car.

He watched her go, smiling devilishly.

When he went back inside the mansion, Stefan was standing by the entrance.

"I'm surprised you let her go…" said the younger vampire.

"Did I?" he smirked.

"What had you done?"

"Me?" he pointed at him as if he was appalled at being accused of something. "Nothing… yet."

Stefan laughed and left.

…

A week later and Bonnie found herself at home finishing her homework before the spring break. She had hoped her father would have been able to stay home, but he had come back three days ago and would be leaving tonight.

Right now, he was doing the grocery for her. It was his way to say _'I'm sorry'_. Bonnie sighed, she was almost done.

* * *

><p>Mr. Bennett was trying and failing at holding all the bags he had in his hands, thanks to his pride. He had seen a very beautiful woman looking at him appreciatively and had wanted to impress her, BIG mistake.<p>

He was about 15 cars from his own, when two bags broke and their content fell to the ground, making him swear out loud.

"Do you need help sir?" ask a male voice behind him.

"Well thank you young man that would be greatly appreciated." answered Mr. Bennett as he looked at the baby face man with hazel eyes.

"Give me a minute, I'll go and fetch some empty bags for you." replied the man and left.

He came back not even five minutes later with recycling bags.

"There you go, I bought these instead, just in case your other bags decide to abandon you too!" laughed the younger looking man.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing sir, it was my please."

"Can I at least get a name so that I can thank you properly?"

"Of course, where are my manners? Kol, I'm Kol Mikaelson. Nice to meet you sir."

"Yes. I've hear of your family from my colleagues. Your family have quite the good reputation since their arrival to Mystic Fall. Good to know that we have some more good fellas around this town. I'm Noah Bennett."

"Oh my god! Really?" replied Kol with a smile as he shook the other man's hand enthusiastically. "I am so glad to finally meet you sir."

"Do we know each other? Oh! I guess you know my daughter Bonnie?"

"Well I…" said Kol, sounding uncomfortable.

"OH!" exclaimed Noah. "Are you dating my daughter young man?"

"I… well… Talk about awkward moment… Oh dear…" said Kol as he scratched the back of his head. "I am so sorry sir. I thought that Bonnie had told you."

Noah looked at the young man who truly seemed out of his place. He wanted to give him a hard time, but he had been so nice to him, that he felt bad for him. He couldn't have been any more wrong!

"Don't worry son!" he laughed. "I'm doing my best to be a good father for Bonnie, but sadly, I'm a single father and I need to provide for the both of us and for her future, so I'm not around that much. But I'm glad that she found a young man who seems to be quite the gentleman."

"T-Thank you sir!"

"Would you like to come home with me, making this meeting official?"

"I would have loved too, but I can't, the mayor is meeting my family today, because she would like to make a fundraiser ball at our house before the end of the month and we need to go over the details. But I could come by later after supper, if that is okay with you?"

"Sadly, I'm leaving for the week in a few hours, but I'm guessing that you will be keeping Bonnie busy. I won't go into the sex discussion because I hope to god that you are as responsible as my daughter, but if you hurt her, I might me incline to kick your ass." said Noah, meaning every single word he had said.

"I will take care of Bonnie Mr. Bennett as best as I can, it's all I can promise."

"And honest above that. Well I must go…"

"Yes of course, let me help you to your car."

Kol helped Noah loading his bags into the back of his car and just before going into it, Noah held his hand to Kol and they shook hands.

"Oh! Before I forget, a lady wanted me to give you this." said Kol, giving a piece of paper with a phone number to Mr. Bennett.

"The one with the light pink sun dress?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"She was eyeing me!" replied Noah proudly.

"Good for you sir. I must go too. Have a safe trip, and I guess I'll be seeing Bonnie later."

"Of course and thank you again Kol. You are a very fine young man. I hope we can sit together when I return." replied Noah and left.

…

Kol jogged through the front door happily, shocking his siblings in the process.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Rebekka.

"Cause today is the day!" he exclaimed.

"What did you do?" said Elijah with a sore face.

"Don't be grumpy, I just met Bonnie's father and I might have let it slipped out that I was his daughter's boyfriend!" he laughed. "I'm going into my room! Bye!"

"If Bonnie tears down the house to reach him, I will kill the bastard!" snapped Klaus.

"I'll help you!" replied Elijah.

"Well, I am certainly not staying here! As much as I would love to see Kol's getting his ass kicked; standing between him and an angry Bennett which is not on my _'To do'_ list." said Rebekka.

Her brothers nodded as they all decided to leave the house until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Bonnie heard her father coming through the front door as she closed her books; she was finally done with her homework. She when downstairs and found him in the kitchen, putting things in the refrigerator.<p>

"Hey dad!"

"Hello my little Bunny. I'm so sorry darling." He said sincerely.

"What for?" she asked confused.

"Well for the past few days, you've seemed distant and thoughtful, sometimes even depressed… And I never thought of pushing the matter further and I finally learned why you were acting like that and I'm so sorry my little Bunny. I feel so bad for giving you the impression that you couldn't confide in me about your personal life."

"I don't understand?"

"It's okay, I know darling about you and your new boyfriend Kol."

"W-WHAT?"

"Oh! Don't be angry with him, he thought I knew!" replied Noah, trying to defend Kol, as he was obviously misreading his daughter's reaction. "We met in the parking lot at the groceries store. What a nice young man he is. He helped me out with my bags not even knowing who I was and above that, got me the number of a very lovely lady."

'_I am going to kill that son of a bitch!'_ thought Bonnie.

"Are you okay darling?"

"Yes, of course, I was just surprised!" replied Bonnie, playing along.

"Good. I also unofficially invited him to come over when I get back."

"G-Great." smiled Bonnie to her father, then turned around, murder obviously dancing on her face.

…

It was night and passed 9pm when the doors of the Mikaelson's mansion burst opened and a very pissed off Bennett witch walked up the stairs.

"KOL MIKAELSON, HOW DARE YOU THREATENING ME THROUGH MY FATHER! YOU THINK I DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE ABOUT YOU GETTING AN INVITATION INSIDE MY HOUSE!"

Once in front of his bedroom's door, she tried to send her magic at it, but it wouldn't move at all. She knocked aggressively on the door.

"You fucking coward! Hiding inside you bedroom when you know no one, but you can get inside when the door is closed! I will kil…"

She was cut short when the handle in her hand turned and the door opened.

"W-What…?" she whispered.

"I didn't threaten your father, I just helped him out. And if I had wanted to get into your house I could have simply asked you to let me in when you were compelled, since I know both your grandmother and father's houses are under your name. I just wanted to meet your father and I'm glad he approves of me" said Kol in a seductive and playful voice. "You might want to close the door…"

Bonnie had the reflex to do as he told and when she finally took the time to look at him, murder in her mind, the whole idea evaporated as soon as she saw that he was lying in the middle of his bed, under a satin sheet, obviously naked and above everything, he was slowly jerking himself off as he watched her.

She lost her voice.

"Did you want something gorgeous?" he asked.

"I… I should go…"

"As you wish…" he groaned, still looking at her.

Bonnie felt her G-string getting wet in an instant and heat swirling around her whole body. She couldn't move; she was trapped, Kol had finally lost patience and he had found a way to make her come to him and he had succeeded. She should have known that he would use his greatest weapons, his charm and tricks, to get to her through her father.

"What do you want Bonnie?" he murmured.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. What do you want?"

"N-No."

"You're still trying to fight it. If it's me you are trying to impress, it's not working! You are denying yourself; there is nothing impressive about that Bonnie… So, one last time, what do you want Bonnie Bennett?"

"You." She answered and it was like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm here. Take what you want…" he replied reassuring her with one of his nicest smile.

She made one step forward, then another, and on and on until she was beside the bed.

"Undress for me." commanded the Original.

Bonnie removed her clothes, not that she was taking her time, but her hands were shaking so much. Kol refused to help her as he kept masturbating. He knew he had to let her make most of the steps, just like the first time; she had to understand that this was her choice.

But when she was fully naked, he could barely hold it together.

"Fuck…" he groaned. "Look at you… all wet and heart racing… come gorgeous." He said lifting the covers for her to join him.

She put one knees on top of the mattress and Kol wanted nothing more than to pull her to him, this was torture. She crawled to the center of his king-size bed where he was waiting for her and laid on her side, facing him.

His face got closer and Bonnie thought, hoped, that he would kiss her, but no, he nuzzled her cheek sweetly. She couldn't take it anymore, the soft touch, his cold breath… She grabbed his face with both hands; rolling on her back and bringing him with her for a very passionate kiss. His tongue fought for dominance and she gave in to him in seconds. The kiss intensified and turned needy.

Before Kol could lie on top of her, Bonnie flipped them around, straddling his hips as they kept kissing. She moaned at the feeling of his skin against hers. One of his hands went around her neck, then in her hair, holding her in place as he kissed her, while his other hand slid down to the small of her back, pressing her to him.

"Oh…" she moaned, when her drenched core brushed against his erection.

She lifted her upper body up, putting her hands on Kol's chest as she rubbed herself against his hard and leaking cock. The Original just wanted to turn her around and fuck her good, but he still couldn't. The beast in him was roaring to get free and it showed on his face as his eyes turned black and dark veins started to show around his eyes and down his face as his fangs elongated.

Bonnie pressed down harder, making sure to align her clit with his cock as she moved her hips faster. Kol brought his hands to her hips moving with her.

"Fuck…" he murmured, coming all over his abdomen.

She slowed down, smiling lazily at him, lust shining in her eyes. Kol pinched her nipples between his thumbs and indexes while caressing her breasts with the rest of his hands.

She slid down until her face was around his groin. She pulled out her tongue and licked his still very hard cock; then she licked the semen clean off his abs. When she was done, she gave him small kisses and licks all the way up to his lips where Kol captured her mouth into a hungry kiss.

The vampire pulled her face back, licking and nibbling at her lips.

"So gorgeous… Are you mine Bonnie?" he asked seductively.

"Y-Yes…" she moaned, her hot breath going into his mouth.

"Say it." he ordered.

"I'm yours Kol…"

"Good…" he replied and flipped them around, going between her legs and didn't wait before devouring her core.

"Oh! Oh! Oh God! FUCK!" moaned Bonnie out loud as her pelvis lifted off the bed.

The Original followed the movement as he kept eating her. The witch brought his face closer to her core, encouraging him even more. Kol flicked his tongue rapidly across her clit and soon, Bonnie was coming for the first time, swearing.

She barely had a moment to calm down before the vampire pushed three fingers inside her core, pumping them with accuracy against her g-spot and with supernatural speed.

"Yes-ssss… KOL!"

He turned his head to the left unable to resist anymore and bit her inner thigh, drinking her blood. The pulsing started just as soon as he sucked and Bonnie exploded around his fingers; her fluids flowing on the bed. Kol let go of her thigh just long enough to drink from her core, then he was back to her thigh as he kept making her come.

"K-Kol… N-No more…" she stammered. "I want you inside of me…"

But the vampire didn't want to remove his mouth, knowing that she would keep bleeding and he didn't want to lose one single drop. He bit down hard into his wrist, offering it to the witch as he kept licking her thigh. Bonnie drank two mouthfuls and moved her lips away. As soon as the punctured marks closed on her thigh, Kol went to his knees and up to her face and kissed her again.

"How should I take you gorgeous?" he said, eyes still black.

She was too lost too reply. He caressed the soft path of skin under her navel and she shivered.

"Mm… let's keep it simple for now, shall we?" he asked as he teased her entrance with the head of his cock, poking it gently.

"K-Kol… Fuck me, please…"

"How can I resist that?" he said as he entered her brutally.

Bonnie screamed, her legs crossing behind his back and her hands flying to his shoulders, ripping the skin under her nails.

"You feel so-ooo good…" whispered Kol as he felt her channel quivering around him.

He grabbed her hips and pounded into her petite body, drilling once more her sweet spot with his vampiric speed.

Out of nowhere the same electric feeling she had felt the last time she had been with Kol, but increased tenfold, went through her. It was both orgasmic and painful.

Time stopped as her body arched and she felt Kol's erection go so deep inside of her. They were held into this moment of pure bliss and intense pain as they couldn't orgasm.

In the mist of pain and pleasure, she heard her scream mixed with Kol's roar.

The Original could barely handle the electrifying feeling coursing through him, and he had to do something before it got out of control. He bit his wrist before pulling Bonnie up to him. He sank his teeth into her jugular and offered his bloody wrist to her and they drank gluttony.

They both felt like a blinding light had engulfed them and the room and it hit them, the most powerful and longest orgasm they had ever had, shaking their body like leaves in the wind.

Tears fell down Bonnie's face as Kol slowed down his pumping. The vampire moved his head back to look at Bonnie. The wounds on her neck and his wrist closed and their gaze locked together.

Kol dried her tears away with his thumbs as Bonnie's breathing looked more like hiccups than anything else, while the vampire rotated his pelvis.

He gave her one of his rarest smile and she replied to it with a breathtaking one. His eyes finally turned back to hazel and the witch kissed him with everything she had left. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the room was a wreck.

Very gently and so slowly, Kol laid them both down on their sides as they held on to each other. The whole time, he stayed inside of her and kept kissing her passionately. Her hands were in his hair caressing his scalp as one of his was at the small of her back and the other rubbing the nape of her neck.

She moaned into his mouth and he growled sexily in response. He pulled back, letting her breath, but their lips were still brushing against each other. They finally opened their eyes and Bonnie couldn't help it and blushed.

"You always blush at the cutest moments…" murmured Kol as he stopped his gentle pumping.

"You're the one to blame…" she replied out of breath.

"Am I? Well, I take it as a compliment…" he paused. "You are so beautiful."

She sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you happy gorgeous?" asked Kol in a low and silky voice.

"Yes. You make me happy…" she replied gazing back at him. She yawned.

"Let me change the bedding so that we can lie down comfortably…"

He pulled out of the witch and they both groaned at the lost. He took her in his arms bridal style and sat her down on his chaise longue. He ran around the room placing back everything; Bonnie's magic had gone crazy. He then changed the covers and brought her back to bed.

They kissed again and Bonnie melted in his arms as his tongue tangoed with hers.

"You can't escape me now gorgeous… You are mine." He said with conviction. He felt so sated, it was crazy!

And for once, Bonnie felt at peace and totally free upon hearing him saying that she was his. Never before had she ever wanted to belong like she did right now.

"A-Are you mine too?" she asked shyly.

"What do you think?" he answered with his own question; but she kept quiet. "Don't ask Bonnie, take."

She giggled, but then was very serious. "You are mine then Kol Mikaelson."

He growled appreciatively.

"Damn you're hot when you're like that!"

She yawned again. He turned to his back, bringing her on top of him. He opened his legs slightly to accommodate her as she laid her head on his chest.

She caressed his left pectoral with the tip of her fingers and put her free arm under his right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here now… Sleep gorgeous." he murmured against her hair.

Bonnie smiled, recognizing the words he had told her in her dream a little bit more than a month ago. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling totally content…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** WOOO! What a chapter! I hope everyone is just as happy as I am with it! I seriously couldn't resist the Mr. Bennett/Kol scene. In my mind, Kol could only make Bonnie crack the same way he had done it the first time around. So loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment if you feel like it, cause nothing says I loved it like a review! Love you guys! xoxo ~Meye_

Ps: Am I the only one obsessed with _The Borgias_ and _ABC's Scandal_?


	19. Moving on

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hi guys! Once again, I made you wait for the new chapter, but blame my 'writing mojo' for that! LoL Sometimes I can write a whole chapter in a matter of hours and other times, nothing for days! LOL But you get once again a long chapter, the longest actually I've ever wrote in my life! o.O So in this chapter you will see Kol using his infamous "Darling", because I was giggling like a little girl when he talked to Damon with that FREAKING SEXY Aussie accent of his… Sorry that was my Nathaniel Buzolic fan moment! XD And hello last episode. I was seriously cheering when I realized that Klaus would be the one to go down (JP had confirmed that an Original would be 'dead' by the end of the episode and when I saw Bekka leaving, I knew Kol was safe) Don't mistake me, I LOVE Joseph Morgan, but S3 Klaus fell flat for me! I'm still traumatized about him drawing ponies! XD_

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, Boneslover-01(story alert), Eugenia Lansbury, brie21, ebonyeyez1, AlisonDiLaurentis(fav story), __midnightquiver, WeasleyQueenfan1988, __Klonnieeeee3, StillStacie, Md, beverlie4055, courtney, MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA, Kaywriter(fav author), babyt, Synchrochic2(fav story), Moviegirl1616(story alert), Hazel08, made25, randomlittleme, Merinda, veronicamars101(fav story), _

_**To Klonnieeeee3:** *giggles* Only us girls would find Kol cute! XD The Noah/Kol scene was really for all of us to laugh! Tricky Kol! Thanks again for R&R!_

_**To Md:** You know what? I almost the write it, because the chapter was so long, but there is still stuff I want to talk about, so nope, you didn't get the "The End" *high five for Scandal and Borgias* And I really need to start watching GoT, but I'm watching so many TV Shows, it's crazy! I'm kinda trying to filtrate how many I watch! XD Anyway I won't start on that show, cause I could go and and just daydream about Jason Momoa! XD Thanks again for the support! :)_

_**To courtney:** No, you aren't, we are quite a few actually here who loves it! That show is like CRAZY, it's been a while since I've such good and compelling writing! My top writing teams are from Doctor Who, Shameless, Queer as Folk, The Borgias(with the GORGEOUS François Arnaud), Buffy (obviously), Rosewell was good too and Scandal is about to make it to that list! And thank you *giggles* for falling for me and the story! :)_

_**To babyt:** XD Thank you! AYE to Kennett my friend! I love too both the friendship between Stefonnie and the bromance with Kol and Stefan! :D And Kol he's just smart with his fake "Oh I didn't know who you are!" thing, obviously he did. The Originals got scared LOL And spoiler, they will come back to an empty house in this chapter. You'll an insight on both Caroline and Elena; it's something I really want to make sure there is no loophole and that the matter is closed! :) HELL YEAH another Scandal fan! Like seriously best think EVER for me in 2012… Last year I discovered Shameless US (which is amazing) and Once upon a time, but Scandal (and the Borgias) as my devoted attention. XD I'll stop babbling and just say THANK YOU AGAIN! *hugs*_

_**To Merinda: **OMG I would NEVER do that! I can't stand the lovey-dovey attitude they both get on TVD, so don't worry, as much as Kol is crazy about Bonnie, it will not change how he is. I mentioned to another reader that Kol's violent tendencies have turned into a sexual drive when it comes to Bonnie, but that is only with her. Snapping neck and killing/torturing people is at the top of his list of "Fun activities to do!" They both still have to say the L-word and this won't be something Kol will be saying easily. You will see with this chapter, that except when he needs to play nice (for his own gain), Kol won't change, he will change how he does things, but will still do them! Thanks for R&R and have fun reading the new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>*WARNINGS: Blood, torture and violence* XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Moving on<span>**

The witch's glistering body felt back to the bed. Her lover beside her was in the same state as her, exhausted, but very sated. He opened his arms and she went to lay her head on his chest before he wrapped them around her.

"Damn…" murmured the vampire in amazement, which made Bonnie chuckle breathlessly.

They hadn't done anything else than this since Friday night. After she had gone to see him, they had slept for about two or three hours before Kol had woke her up. He had told her that his siblings would be back by morning and that he really wanted to be alone with her for the weekend. She had surprised him once more by offering him to spend Spring break together; obviously, he had agreed.

So in the middle of the night, they taken a quick shower, then Kol had packed a traveling bag and they had gone to Bonnie's house, with both of their cars, to do the same. When Bonnie had been about to invite him in, he had hold his hand up, stopping her, saying that they would never get out of the house if he went in. Finally, they had upped into the Original's car and drove out of Mystic Fall to a five stars hotel, where Kol had rented a royal suite for the whole week.

They had been in the suite since then, and it was now Wednesday morning.

"I want to visit the town today!" said Bonnie, lips to his chest.

"I guess we could leave the room long enough for the cleaning lady to do her work without us pushing her to go faster!" he laughed. "I'm sure we can find some brochure downstairs. How come you want to get out?"

"I don't want to lie to my dad, so I need to do something else than… well… this!" she said, looking up at him.

"Didn't hear you complaining…"

"I'm not." She smiled as he brushed her drenched hair out of her face.

She moved her legs and bumped into his still hard cock.

"How can you still have an erection?"

"Before, I would have said Vampire stamina, but now, I will say it's purely due to the aftermath of us being together."

Bonnie gave him a very confused looked, which made Kol smirked. He let a hand slide to her core and gently rubbed her clit. The witch's hips lifted off the bed as she moaned loudly.

"See my point?" asked Kol, winking at her. "That's why I usually don't touch you down there when I pull out of you. During that first weekend, you were sensitive afterward because it is normal to be, but now, it is just more intense. So if you were sensitive before, now you're hypersensitive."

"Which means that you are too?" she asked, smiling devilishly at him.

"Yes?" he replied unsure.

"Good!" she exclaimed, going under the covers and before the vampire could say anything, the tip of his cock was already in the witch's mouth.

"F-Fuck…" he groaned; this was so good. "B-Bonnie, let me… let me sit up… I… want to… fuck yeah… to watch you…"

Bonnie complied with his request and let him sit, back against the headboard. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her to his groin. The witch happily wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock and took as much as she could of it in her mouth.

Kol was in paradise; he seriously couldn't think of any other word to describe this. The witch was a quick learner and she knew very well how to please him. Her head started to bump up and down faster as he brought his other hand in her hair, encouraging her.

_**DRING! DRING!**_

"DAMN IT!" growled out Kol.

He tried to pick up the phone, but it fell to the floor. He yanked at the cord and grabbed the phone as it flew to him.

"What the fuck do you want Stefan?" snapped Kol.

"_How did you know it was me?"_ replied the younger Salvatore.

"Who else could have known… fuck… where I was darling?" retorted Kol.

Bonnie looked up and his cock fell from her lips as she kept pumping him in a firm grip. She brought her face closer to him and they kissed.

"_Everyone is freaking out!"_ said Stefan.

Bonnie went back to focus on his lower region and just when he was about to reply, she did something she had never done before; she tried to deepthroat him and succeeded at it.

"HOLY FUCK GORGEOUS!" moaned Kol. "We're… busy!" shot Kol before trying to hang up the phone, but let it go after a few tries.

He gazed down at Bonnie, doing his best not to lift his hips. Luckily for his sanity, it didn't take much longer for him to come into the waiting mouth of the witch. She kept sucking until his hard member had softened.

She went back to his face, leaving a wet trail of kisses along the way. His eyes and the veins around them were totally black. One of his hands slipped inside her hair, keeping her in place, while the other one went down her body, to her core and he pushed three fingers inside of her.

"K-Kol…" she moaned in his mouth.

"It's good, isn't it? Let me make it even better…" he said in a raspy and mouth-watering voice.

He drove his fingers deeper, and then almost out and repeated the process with vampiric speed, making the petite witch's body tremble as she could barely support her own weight.

"Oh God!" she wailed in a broken voice. "So… so good…"

She bit his tongue hard, drawing blood, as she came onto his fingers, grounding her pelvis against them. He pulled out his fingers slowly and sucked them, before kissing his witch again.

"Gorgeous, if you really want to go out today, we need to get out of this bed right now." He warned, smirking at her.

"I know…" she pouted, but still got up.

She went into the bathroom and as soon as water was running, Kol picked up the phone.

"You dirty little bastard!" he laughed into the receiver. "You have 2 minutes."

"_I won't ask where you are, since I found out myself and I also won't ask if you guys are okay…"_ said Stefan.

The younger vampire was still trying to focus on the discussion as his libido had skyrocketed upon hearing Bonnie. Kol sure knew how to remind everyone that Bonnie Bennett was now his, but also that he was and would always be a jackass to everyone else, but her.

"Yes…?" said Kol impatiently, moving is hand around.

"_When are you guys coming back, so I can tell both sides that everything is okay?"_

"Oh! Darling you're hurting me, I thought we were all on the same side now?"

Stefan sighed.

"I'm spending the week with Bonnie, don't expect us before Monday. Obviously we will be back on Saturday, if you must know, since we are dinning with her father." He answered with too much giddiness, which Stefan found terrifying.

"_Her father? As in Noah Bennett? You're kidding me right?"_ asked Stefan, incredulously.

"Nope! I'm 100% serious! I actually met him Friday, quite the nice man!" he laughed at his own inside joke.

"_This calls for a catastrophe!"_

"Naaaah! The man adores me! Who wouldn't? Is that all? I have someone waiting for me to wash her body in the shower…" said Kol getting impatient.

"_Well… Maybe it would be a good idea to talk about coming back with Bonnie. We both know what might happen. I think they all thought you were going to be together, but thinking and seeing it, is two very different things!"_

"Yes, yes… You sure know how to kill the mood! Anyway, bye!" finished Kol and hung up before Stefan would say anything else.

He ran to the bathroom and saw the witch through the glass shower, enjoying the hot water as it ran down her body. He entered the shower behind her silently and smacked her ass, making her scream and jump. She almost fell, but he had thought about her possible reaction, so he was ready for it, and cough her easily.

"That was mean!" she complained. "I'm so going to get you back for that." she promised as she gazed up to him with a glare.

"Come on now gorgeous… You loved it… Maybe we could do that next time… spanking…" he replied with that charming smile of his that could melt iceberg in a second.

She blushed, and his smile turned devilish.

…

They were slowly walking in a dark park, making their way back to the hotel. Kol would never admit it out loud, but the "bed break" had regenerated his body' stamina. The sex with Bonnie was more than amazing, but after spending four days in bed, that break was very well deserved.

"While we are outside, we should talk." said Kol seriously.

"Okay?" replied Bonnie unsure.

"We need to talk about us and about going back to Mystic Fall." He simply replied.

Bonnie stopped moving and just sat down on a bench nearby.

"Gorgeous…" said Kol as he sat beside her. He made her turn so that she would face him while he talked. "This is not an easy subject for you, but we have to do it. First of all, I am what I am and I cannot and won't change that. The darkness inside of me would terrify any demons and it won't go away any time soon. But, I know how you care about humans, so I'm inclined to make a compromise for you, one that you've already heard about. I will only attack vampires and werewolves from now on and witches if they attack me. As for the bloodlust, I said it before and will only drink from you. Anyway, let's face it; your blood is like drinking vintage wine and going back to convenience store's wine will never cross my mind. Is that up to your liking gorgeous?"

"You will not hurt mortals anymore?" she pressed.

"I won't… unless, they hurt you or my family." confirmed the Original.

"Good then." she smiled.

"Next subject, your friends…"

"I don't like how you speak to them." said the witch obviously displeased.

"That ain't gonna change unless I see them treating you better."

"Kol, they have their own problems…"

"Yes, yes… Because their problems are always more important than yours… Bonnie, as long as they make you feel like you are alone, I won't be _'nice'_ with them. I can barely tolerate them right now; please don't force my hand on that. I will avoid them, but don't expect me to keep quiet when we are in the same room."

"Fine!"

He smiled gently at her and caressed her cheek before kissing her sensually. Bonnie knew that this wasn't an easy compromise for him, but he was still willing to do it for her and above that he accepted that she would never let go of her heritage and need to protect innocent people.

"About your friends… are you ready to face them?" murmured Kol.

"Yes. I've made up my mind about you and I won't back down."

"Good… Let's go back inside before you get sick."

They stood up; ready to go, but Bonnie stopped him. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What about me…?"

"I think we should wait until you've talked to your friends." He suggested and the witch nodded.

They walked back silently to the hotel.

_~ Two days later ~_

Bonnie ate her ice cream happily with Kol by her side, who was drinking his smoothie with the cutest smile she had ever seen on his face. That man was such a child sometimes. She was wearing a linen sundress with delicate flower pattern on it as Kol wore a simple charcoal t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

This would be their last night in town before going back to Mystic Fall the next day for a _'family supper'_ between Kol, Bonnie and her father. Bonnie would have usually been very nervous about this kind of affair, but after the way her father had talked about Kol; she was mostly excited about seeing Kol playing the perfect _'son in law'_ with her father.

They were about five minutes from getting out of the park that was across the street from the hotel, when Kol stopped dead in his tracks. She looked up to him and he laughed; but not any laugh, the kind of laugh that brought chills down her spine.

He extended his hand to her.

"Can you hold this for me gorgeous?" he asked and she took the smoothie in her hand.

"W-What…" she started to ask, but he cut her off.

"If you plan on attacking us, I would highly suggest you to think twice about it" said Kol calmly.

And that's when Bonnie felt a presence getting closer to them and her witch' senses started to act crazy like when a vampire was around; that dread feeling she would always get.

Finally, five vampires appeared; three in front of them, and two behind. Kol eyebrow raised and he sneered. He gazed at the three men in front of him.

_[Don't move and keep quiet.]_ He simply ordered, paralyzing the astonished men.

He heard one of the men behind them moving to attack Bonnie, of all people. The attacker didn't make it far and found himself with a hand around his neck and a very angry vampire looking at him.

"You shouldn't have done that mate." snarled Kol.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the last vampire, trying to run away; he wouldn't have any of that. He ran after the man and caught him in a second; ripping his heart out. All the time, he had still been holding on to the foolish attacker. He threw said vampire toward a tree nearby the three frozen men and a branch went through his stomach.

Saying that Kol was enraged would have been an understatement. The darkness floating around him was almost palpable as he came to a halt in front of his prey.

"What should I do with you?" he asked, growling.

The man tried to scream, but the sound turned into a gurgling one when Kol tear off the man's tongue, blood splashing across his face. The vampire was in agony and he tried desperately not to choke on his own blood as it poured into his mouth.

"You little punk! Your mother never told you to respect your elders? I will teach you what happens when you dare trying to attack my woman!" he snarled as he broke the hands of the suffering vampire.

Through his agony, the vampire found the last of his courage and spit more blood into the Original's face. Kol's eyes turned crimson and he roared loudly.

He grabbed the man's head with both hands and pierced his eye's balls with his thumbs. He left him there and ran back to the three other men.

"Are you scared now?" he asked, sneering at the crying vampires.

With one fast and lethal hand movement, Kol chopped the three vampires' head. He walked back to the last and still _'breathing'_ one. Once he was in front of him, he pressed his fingers to his sternum and slowly crushed the man's bones until he had his hand around his heart. He knew the pain was excruciating, and was bathing in seeing the man unable to scream. And just as slowly as he had inserted his hand into the vampire's thorax, he pulled it out, heart in hand.

He threw the heart on the ground and looked around, gazing at the massacre he was responsible for, sneering victoriously. He took a deep breath that he didn't need, his head raised to the sky.

Then he heard it, the fast heartbeat of his forgotten witch. He gazed at her; both ice cream and smoothie had fallen from her hands and she was looking at him wide eyes.

'_Oh…'_ thought Kol as his eyes turned back to hazel.

Bonnie raised her hands and the five bodies turned into ashes and flew away with the breeze. Kol removed his stained t-shirt and wiped off his face and hands as much as he could.

They stayed silent; Kol waiting for the witch to say anything as her heart was still racing and he, for once, couldn't read her face. The wind caught in the bottom of her dress and her scent hit him with full force; he was gobsmacked. The shock was obvious on his face.

"Fuck me." demanded the witch in a whisper.

Kol ran to her at vampiric speed and smashed her into a tree, making her wail in pain and almost blacking out. He bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth, making her drink before he kissed her fiercely.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her up, ripped apart her undies, opened his pants, took out his leaking cock and entered her brutally. As soon as he was fully seated inside her petite body, Kol pounded into her like he had gone feral.

Somewhere in his still sane mind, he couldn't believe that Bonnie Bennett had been turned on by what she had seen.

"B-Blood…" she begged in his mouth as they kissed.

He moved his head back and once again bit into his wrist, making sure to bite stronger into the flesh. As Bonnie drank, he bit her neck and soon the pulsing in her core and the electrifying pleasure swirled through her as her lover kept his violent and mind-blowing fucking.

When the electric feel hit him, Kol grabbed Bonnie's hip with his free hand in a punishing grip and used his supernatural speed to drive into the witch's quivering channel faster and as deep as he could.

Bonnie threw her head back as she came, her inside exploding, fluids falling around the Original's erection. She screamed his name, but he put his hand over her mouth to block the sound. He let go of her hip and took the tree behind them, crushing it into his powerful hand as he rammed again and again into Bonnie like a mad man, making her come non-stop as he kept drilling her sweet spot.

She had tears coming down her cheeks as she couldn't handle the intense pleasure anymore.

Then, Kol kissed her harshly as he finally came; releasing his seeds inside the witch. The Original didn't want to pull out of her, but he knew that his strengths were fast leaving him. He pumped slowly inside of Bonnie for another minute and then pulled out as gently as she could.

Before Bonnie could come down from her orgasm, Kol took her in his arms and ran at the top of his speed to the hotel and into their suite. Then, he tore their clothes just as fast and went into the shower with her.

He took her face into his hands and brought it to his, kissing her languorously, tongues sliding one against the other. He proceeded into washing her perfect body carefully and then scrubbed his own, making sure that all trace of blood was gone. They rinsed off, got out and went back into the bedroom, under the covers. Once there, Kol kissed her again; the kiss felt desperate for the both of them.

"What happened out there?" asked Kol in a low voice as her caressed Bonnie's cheek with his thumb tenderly.

The witch could barely see the vampire as the only light illuminating the room came from outside.

"I-I don't know…" she replied. And it was the truth.

Bonnie could seriously not explain what weird force had taken over her as she had watched Kol's cruelty in act for the first time in her life. What she had seen during that fateful weekend had been nothing compared to this.

She tried to really think about it as Kol stayed silent and only one thing came to mind.

"I think I used you as a conduct to express the hatred that I had in my heart toward vampires. There… There was a part of me cheering you on to make them suffer for all the other vampires who had hurt the ones I cared about. And that moment of pure violence turned me on and I think that the only thing that was in my mind was how beautiful you were in that instant…" she finished, so ashamed of what she had felt. Yet, there was no guilt inside of her heart.

"Gorgeous… you cannot understand how this is such a relief for me. I really thought that I had scared the crap out of you until I smelled you arousal. But I think that for once in your life, you felt really empowered about this whole supernatural thing…"

"I guess I did… But it also scared me."

"Bonnie, you are a straight descendent of Ayana, I can assure you; you will NEVER go dark on my watch. As much as you are sexy as hell when you use magic to attack, I'm keeping the badass trophy for myself." He said trying to lighten the witch's mood and it worked; she laughed.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that… But I think it will take me a few weeks to accept and digest what happened tonight."

"Well, when you do, we are so going away for a _'Hunting trip'_." he replied and then thought of what they had done afterward. "Gorgeous, are you okay? I'm pretty sure I hurt you badly in the park…"

"The tree almost crushing my back obviously hurt like hell, but it healed very quickly with your blood and the pain left just as fast, but for future references, please remember that my body was not made to be bashed against a tree…" she warned.

"I will…"

Kol still had a hard time believing how fast the petite witch had grown on him and how much he truly and deeply cared about her. Denial was not a place Kol enjoyed to stay in for a long time. He had refused to accept that his affection for the witch were more than sexual throughout that weekend, but the way he had reacted to Klaus' words had hit certain chords inside of him and he knew that denying the obvious would have been stupid of him. She was not a meal, nor a toy or a conquest. No, she was his equal as she had as much power over him as he had over her. But the witch didn't yet comprehend how much influence she had on him. Kol and patience were not something to put into the same sentence. And yet, he had waited for her more than a month, and the wait had been worth every single painful minutes of it.

"Kol?" whispered Bonnie, bringing out the Original out of his reveries.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"I want you again… now…"

"And how does my witch want me this time?"

"Slow and deep…" she replied and kissed him with a burning passion.

And the Original happily complied…

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Kol had come back to Mystic Fall around noon, knowing that her father would arrive an hour later. She had invited him in and Kol had barely kept his hands to himself. They had shared a heated kiss before he had upped into his car, and left for the mansion.<p>

As soon as he was gone, Bonnie went around the house, making sure that everything was clean. Once she was done, she took a quick shower, put on some nice clothes and set the table for three. She had wanted to look good for Kol, so she had taken out something that she hadn't worn in more than a year. It was a white _VS_ corset dress in eyelet with a lingerie-inspired underwire bodice and full, thigh-grazing skirt.

This supper was really a surprise for Bonnie. Even though she had always had an absent father, he had also always been a loving one went he was around. Last Saturday morning, Kol had decided to call her father with the Suite's phone, telling him that he and Bonnie were outside Mystic Fall for the week, but that they had both left their cellphone back at home and to not worry about his daughter if Bonnie didn't return his calls. Noah had been grateful for the call and had used this opportunity to invite Kol for supper the next Saturday. M Bennett had then talked to Bonnie and everything had been decided and confirmed.

The witch couldn't wait to see her father and Kol interact, especially since her father seemed to think highly of Kol after only one meeting.

…

The clock indicated 6:30pm when the doorbell rang.

"Well I can't fault him for not being punctual." laughed Noah as he walked to the front door.

Bonnie was standing not too far behind him when he opened the door to a smiling Kol. The Original had decided to play the _'laid back, but still trying to impress'_ card by wearing a classic midnight blue cotton shirt, with the first two buttons opened and rolled-up sleeves with a pair of straight leg mid-blue jeans and black shoes.

"Good evening Mister Bennett." said Kol, extending his hand, which Noah shook, smiling warmly.

"Hello son, please come in!" replied the man, appreciating the effort his daughter's new boyfriend had made without exaggerating.

The Original followed and eyed Bonnie appreciatively, she was just too beautiful to resist. Noah saw the look they were giving each other and laughed.

"You know, I wasn't born yesterday. You can kiss; I'll just go back in the kitchen to make sure everything is okay. Kol, would you like something to drink?" offered Noah.

"Whatever you are having sir." He answered politely.

Noah nodded and left the two lovebirds alone. As soon as he was out of sight, Kol grabbed Bonnie by the nape of her neck and crushed their mouth together in a needy kiss.

"Gorgeous, sometimes I really think you are trying to kill me… Look at you!" he whispered in a raspy voice against her lips. "I really need to calm down, or I'll just kidnap you and screw up my whole good guy act." He finished as he laid his forehead to hers.

He let both hands fall to her waist holding her in place as he slowly breathe in her scent while the petite witch brought her hands to his chest. They closed their eyes; Bonnie enjoying the moment and Kol calming himself slowly.

This was the sigh Noah Bennett came upon when he came back, drinks in hands. He had seen his daughter in love before or talking about teenage crushes or even with the Gilbert boy, but this, no. He had never seen his daughter looking so peaceful and happy. Noah wasn't a blind man, even though he refused to believe in Sheila's gibberish, it didn't mean that he didn't believe that something was definitively wrong sometimes with this town. And since her Grams' death, Bonnie hadn't been the same, she still smiled for him, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. Yet, he had never tried to talk about it with her; Bonnie was a lot like him when it came to expressing herself. So he had kept hoping that she would, at one point, open up to him about it, but now he could feel that it was gone. The only thing that was still lingering was a feeling that Bonnie was hiding something about her two best friends.

"Ahem!"

Bonnie and Kol jumped apart which made Noah smile cheekily at them.

"Drinks?" he said and the couple took their respective glass.

Kol was surprised at the warm glass and took a sniff.

"_Sake_?" he exclaimed. He hadn't expected that for sure.

"Dad, really?" laughed Bonnie.

"He said whatever I was having!" protested the man.

"It's no problem, really." assured Kol. "It's just, I'm surprised. I was expecting the usual you see in the movies; scotch, bourbon… But sake is fine by me." He finished and drank.

"See" started Noah. "I'm not the only _Sake_ lover."

"But it taste awful dad!" replied Bonnie in disgust.

"It's pretty tasty, especially warmed up like this." defended Kol. "May I ask how you've come to discover the drink sir?"

"Yes you may." said Noah, happy to talk about his love of _Sake_.

They sat down in the living room.

"I had the privilege during a trip to Japan to see a Geisha show where we were offered _Sake_ and I just fell in love with it. I think I discouraged Bonnie here when I came back from my one month trip with tons of bottle and 2 kimonos for her."

"You have kimonos?" asked Kol looking at Bonnie with a gleam in his eyes that she knew all too well.

"Yes, I do."

They talked some more about Noah's many trips until supper was ready. Kol knew that the questioning would probably happen while eating and he was ready for it.

"So Kol, do you go to school? Any project for the future?" started M Bennett, which made Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Well I just came back from Australia. I went to high school there and graduated last year. I was supposed to go to college there, but my parents died in a fire, so I came back. My ancestors used to live here, before Mystic Fall was founded and we decided to use our heritage to build a home for us in our family's hometown. Then I met your daughter, and since I'm not quite sure about what I really want to do, I'll wait for her to make a decision about College and go wherever she goes. I guess I could be a market broker since I'm really good with numbers and won many contests back in high school." answered Kol.

"For a young man who says he doesn't know what he's going to do, I think you answered your own question just now."

"I guess so, didn't I?" he laughed.

"And I'm guessing that the staying in Australia for such a long period is also the reason for that Aussie accent of yours?"

"Yes, it is, but I admit that I did my best to keep it, because the girls loved it."

"The girls?" pressed on Noah.

"Err…"

M Bennett burst into fits of laugher; it had been a while since he had had so much fun.

"I'm just kidding son."

And the discussion went on.

When they were done with their food, Noah insisted on cleaning everything before desert and played it nice by offering his daughter to show Kol her bedroom with a warning to keep it _PG_ and no music was allowed. This made Bonnie blush, and she rushed out of the dining room complaining about her father's bad sense of humour.

She had been expecting an intense make out session upon closing her bedroom's door, but Kol had other plans in mind when he threw her on the bed. And before she knew it, she was on her back, ass on the edge of the bed, legs spread opened and Kol seethed deeply inside of her.

She bit her lips hard as he pounded into her tight and very wet channel with his supernatural strength and speed.

"He can't hear us…" groaned Kol. "Fuck… you feel so good gorgeous… I couldn't hold on anymore…"

He changed his angle and drilled dead on her g-spot. He then bit his tongue and pulled her up for a kiss where he also bit her tongue. He couldn't take the risk of staining her white dress with blood. He pushed himself to the limit, knowing that they didn't have much more time and soon, they were both hit by that mind-blowing electric feeling.

"K-KO-OOOOOOOL!" moaned out loud Bonnie as she came, her channel closing down on Kol.

Said Original pulled out painfully, not wanting to come inside the witch. He moved back and closed his eyes as his hand wrapped around his cock.

But Bonnie, even though she was still bathing in the land of pleasure, was aware enough of her surrounding and went to her knees, taking the man's erection into her mouth. The touch was too much for Kol and he came seconds later, holding her head in place as he pumped gently into her mouth while she drank everything that he had to offer.

He fell to the floor and she pulled him to her, kissing him passionately.

"I need to learn to control myself around you…" said Kol huskily in the kiss. "At this speed, I'll be fucking you in front of everyone the next time you dress like this."

Bonnie giggled.

"You didn't hear me complaining…" she said and kissed him again.

She could now totally understand what he had meant back then, at the party, about witches hating vampires until they had tasted the forbidden fruit and couldn't stopped themselves afterward. She could easily not do anything for a while, but Kol could turn her on with a simple look, phrase or touch. It was maddening.

She had learned so much about him during that week alone with him. Kol knowing pretty much everything about her through people and by observing her had decided to share some stuff about himself with her. They had come to an agreement about forgetting the past, especially the details on his murdering tendencies. It was weird for Bonnie to accept this side of him and she could now understand her friends better. Kol had had a really bad childhood, growing up with a controlling and violent father and a manipulative mother; vampirism had been an escape door for him.

Finally, after another five minutes of kissing, Bonnie had wiped herself clean with tissues and put on a new pair of panties as Kol had put his pant back in place. She had lighted up a few candles and opened the window to make sure that no lingering smell of their latest activities was still in the room and had then sat on her bed between Kol's legs; her back to his chest.

Noah had come up not too long after and found them looking at her photo albums. This young man was definitively a keeper in his mind….

…

Around 10pm, Kol said his goodbyes and left, but not before inviting Bonnie to the Grill the next day for lunch. She accepted, knowing her father was going to be there for the whole week.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting in a booth at the Mystic Grill. She had asked to get the most private one. She was earlier than they had agreed on, but she had changed about ten times back at home, settling for a black skinny jeans and a simple violet heart-shaped tank top with a black bolero on top of it. Of course, the first thing she had done upon arriving at the Grill's was to check herself out in the ladies restroom.<p>

She couldn't understand why she was getting nervous about this, except that this would be their first time in a public where people knew who Bonnie was.

"Bonnie?" asked a voice gently.

The witch turned her head and saw none other than Elena Gilbert standing by the booth.

'_CRAP! Talk about bad timing…'_ she thought.

"Hey Elena. I'm sorry I can't really talk…"

"You're waiting for someone?"

"Yes."

And right on cue, Kol stepped into the Grill and saw his witch with the Doppelganger. He went to the booth not caring for one second about Elena's reaction.

"Hey Gorgeous." said Kol in his most seductive voice.

Elena turned sharply around, surprised to see the Original there.

"H-Hi" Blushed Bonnie.

"So…" started Kol, giving a chance, for once, to Elena to get the message before he would say something that he truly meant.

The Gilbert girl looked between the two of them and it finally dawn on her.

"Bonnie, can we talk for a second?" she asked her best friend.

The witch was about to reply, when Kol did it for her.

"You do realize that you are interrupting our date right Ganger?" retorted Kol.

"What did you call me?" snapped Elena insulted.

"Ganger? It's short for Doppelganger! What's wrong with that, it's catchy and short, which means I spend less time talking about you!"

Bonnie burst into laughter. She tried to calm down, but seeing Kol's confused expression and Elena's outraged one, she couldn't help it.

"Kol… in modern slang, a ganger is also used to refer to a girl who dresses like a prostitute and have sex with many men…" said Bonnie.

"A SLUT!" almost screamed Elena.

"Really?" He smirked and Bonnie knew right away that he was going to say something bad. "Well then, I'm definitively keeping that name then…"

"Kol…" warned Bonnie.

But the Original played the deaf ear with her and lifted her head up to kiss her languorously.

"Sorry, I can't resist, you're so hot when you get mad!" he murmured against her lips before plunging his tongue in her mouth.

When he finally pulled back, the witch's face was all flushed and she was smiling dazedly at him.

"Just for you gorgeous; I'll leave you girls to talk. I'll be at the bar." He offered as he caressed the nape of her neck and then left.

Elena sat down frowning.

"So, you and Kol…"

"Yes, me and Kol. I won't make excuses for him and what he said, because we both know that he always speaks his mind, but I'm sorry if it hurt you."

Elena nodded.

"So, go on, I'm ready." said Bonnie calmly.

"Ready for what?" replied Elena.

"Your list of reasons as to why I shouldn't be with Kol Mikaelson." smiled Bonnie.

"This is not funny Bonnie."

"I have to laugh at the situation or I'll get angry."

"Bonnie…"

"Don't sugar-coat me Elena; just say what's on your mind."

"Fine. Are you sure you made the right decision, I mean he's dangerous Bonnie and I don't want you to get hurt. I understand that you would get attached to him because… you know… he was your first, but still you cannot be serious about him right?"

"Wow. You think that low of my judgement?"

"No, of course not, but you've always been the first one to say that vampires cannot be trusted and that Stefan and Damon…"

"And that's the difference!" cut in Bonnie as gently as she could. "I've NEVER put down your judgement Elena, of course I think you are letting off Stefan, Damon or Elijah too easily, but that doesn't mean that I don't respect the choice that you've made. My problem is with them, not with you. But you are obviously having a problem with me choosing Kol."

"But he's dangerous, even Klaus and Elijah said that he was the most lethal."

"And don't I know it" murmured the witch.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Fine Kol is dangerous… have you seen him doing anything wrong?"

"He broke Damon's neck three times!"

"Oh, and Damon never broke Alaric's or Jeremy's neck right?"

"But he's changed."

"And Kol can't? You know what Elena, I don't want to fight with you, so I'll do the talking and afterward, I will let you decide what you want to do. Stefan hurt you and killed Vicky and Andie. Damon slept and turned Isobel, snapped the neck of a lot people you cared about, hurt you, tried to break up you and Stefan, killed many citizen of Mystic Fall that we knew, turned Vicky, fucked and used Caroline as a blood bank… Do you want me to keep on going with the list?"

She took a deep breath.

"Now, what is Kol guilty of recently? Breaking Damon's and Klaus' neck? Can you think of anything else? Except being an ass to you and Caroline, he didn't do anything to hurt us Elena, nothing. You are judging Kol based on what Elijah and Klaus, of all people, said about him. I was wrong okay, I admit it. Vampires can do good if they wish to, just like humans can do awful things. But Elena, I was raised like that and the first vampires that I met, except for Stefan, weren't good ones. And I understand now, I do. Caring for someone makes you forgive things they've done in the past. I know Kol killed people, lots of them, I'm not naïve, but I don't care. I need to move on and that hatred toward vampires wasn't doing me any good. There is light and darkness in everyone, no matter the species and I'm sorry it has taken me so much time to finally accept it."

She smiled at Elena and held her hands in hers.

"Elena, you have a big heart, you always had and you can now see that you have lost someone dear to you because you couldn't make a choice. Now you are stuck in that same pattern all over again with Elijah and Damon. I'm not judging you, you cannot make a decision and I understand. But you have to understand me too and that I did make a decision and I chose Kol. He is good for and to me. I had an amazing week with him and since the party, so many things happened that you don't know about because I've been scared of your reaction and of your disapproval, but I can't stop seeing him, like you can't help your feelings for both Damon and Elijah. Please Elena, accept my decision as I accepted yours…" finished Bonnie.

Elena stood up and went around the table to hug Bonnie tightly.

"I am so, so, sorry Bonnie. It's just… I know it's going to sound stupid, but you've always been the constancy in my life and now, you're changing and it's scaring me. I feel like I will lose you to him."

"Elena… You will never lose me, we are sisters. Okay?"

"Okay." Replied the doppelganger as she pulled back, smiling happily.

"Can I just say something though?"

"Of course."

"Before making your choice, please, don't forget what choosing to be with a vampire means."

"B-Bonnie, are you going…?" asked Elena in a whisper.

"One day, yes… Probably sooner than later. It was part of my decision when I chose to be with him and he didn't try to hide it from me. He stated it out flat. So to make your decision, don't think about them, like what does one have that the other hasn't. No, think about you, what do you want in life? Husband? Children? Travel? And if you wish to stay human, but be with one of them, you need to stand your ground and accept that this may be too much for them."

"I promise I'll think about me" said Elena.

"Good."

"I should go and let you finish your date, or start it!" she laughed softly.

"Thank you Lena."

"No, thank you Bon-Bon."

They hugged once more and Elena left. Bonnie walked to the bar where Kol was still standing, his back to her.

"You don't need to pretend that you aren't listening anymore…" she whispered in his ear.

"Me? Eavesdropping? NEVER!" he said with a smirk. "So everything's good?"

"Yes, it is. Now, I want that date you promised!"

"I don't recall making a promise…"

Bonnie pouted and Kol laughed.

"Don't need to make that pouty face gorgeous, especially with me! Come on now, I'm supposed to be romancing you today!" he winked at her.

He encircled his arm around her waist and they walked back to their booth.

_~ A week later – Saturday, afternoon~_

"So, what's you enhance personality trait?" asked Bonnie out of the blue.

"My what?" replied Kol.

They were longing in Bonnie's backyard, enjoying the sun. Kol had refused to let Bonnie lie in her own long chair and had pulled her to him; making her lie between his legs, facing him. She had lifted her head up from his chest to ask her question.

"Stefan told us and later on Elijah said the same thing to Elena, that when a human gets turned into a vampire, one or two traits of their personality will get enhanced. I was wondering which one it was for you."

"Guess!" he challenged her.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because it's not as fun as letting you guess." he replied and gave her a peck on the lips.

"It's hard to say, for Elijah it's that honorable and gallantry he has, Klaus is his intolerance for people who disappoint him and based on what Stefan said of Rebekka, except her childish attitude she gets sometimes, it's her easiness at seeing through people's lie. But you, you have a little bit of everything they have, so it's not that…"

"Seems very hard."

"Stop mocking me… OH! I know! You became a cross between The Joker and the King's fool?"

Bonnie laughed at her own joke.

"Now who's mocking who?" he said before tickling the witch's sides.

"N-No! NO-OOO! K-Kol! S-STOP!" she said between laughers.

* * *

><p>Caroline was making her way to Bonnie's front porch. She had waited until M Bennett had left before facing her best friend. She knew how special those moments with her dad were for Bonnie and she didn't want to tarnish them.<p>

Two cars were parked outside the house, Bonnie's Prius and another car that she didn't recognized. She rang the bell, no answer. She tried again, pointless.

Then see heard it, Bonnie laughing out loud. She walked around the house and saw her best friend in the arms of none other than Kol as he tickled her.

"I'm sorry! I-I give up!" cried Bonnie.

"Good." replied Kol, before kissing her deeply.

Bonnie moaned into his mouth, putting her hands in his hair as he put his under her t-shirt. Caroline felt bad for interrupting them, but she could clearly see where this was leading.

"Ahem!"

Kol groaned, and not happily.

"Your friends are not scoring points with me by always interrupting our fun gorgeous…" said the Original.

"I could come back some other time?" suggested Caroline.

Bonnie looked at the Original hopefully and he sighed in defeat.

"Fiiiiine! I'll go and have fun in your room, all by myself!" he replied with a knowing smile.

"You're evil!" laughed Bonnie.

"Nah! Just horny as hell!" he answered before kissing her again and gave a tight squeeze to her ass. "See you later gorgeous!"

He stood up and helped Bonnie back to her feet. He waved his hand absently at Caroline and disappeared inside the house.

"Well, that was easy!" exclaimed Caroline.

Bonnie smiled as she sat back and the vampire followed her lead and took a seat on the long chair, facing her friend.

"So, what's up?" asked Bonnie as she looked at the blonde girl.

"Well first, I really wanted to apologize about… well everything. It's been hard for everyone I think since that party. But I haven't been a really good friend lately. I won't speak for Elena, because you girls already talked, but all I can say is that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you had to make your decision about Kol. I should have been there to support you and I wasn't. I just, I didn't know what to say. To be honest, I think I was mad at you."

"Why?"

"Because you've always been my pure Bon-Bon! Yes, Elena was like the perfect little good girl, me the wannabe and you the quiet sidekick, but you were so pure at heart, always refusing anything remotely dark to come close to you and I guess that was your witch nature. But then you fell for Kol and it was hard for me to accept. It was like learning that your little sister lost her virginity too young to a jackass way older than her. That's how I felt. You've been the voice of reason of this trio. And even when Damon started to call you Judgey and that I sometimes felt like I was beneath you because I was a vampire; you stood by your principals…"

"Elena said something similar…" smiled Bonnie gently.

"You became sassy, but still you were always pure Bon-Bon and now, you're more like super-sassy-sexy-witch Bonnie… And I'm afraid that we are all changing, especially you and Elena and that I will be stuck like this forever and…" Her throat tightened and tears ran down her cheeks. "And even if Tyler is with me… you will grow old and I will lose you and Elena…"

Bonnie took her friend's face in her hands.

"Carebear, I'm not going anywhere, that I can promise…" reassured the witch.

"B-But…"

"Do you really think Kol is going to let me grow old and die Caroline? I've made my peace with this."

"W-Wait, you will become a vampire?" asked the blond girl, hope lacing her voice.

"Yes, I will."

Out of nowhere, Bonnie found herself being twirled around by an over ecstatic Caroline. Finally, she was put down before being hugged.

"I'm so happy right now!" exclaimed Caroline.

"So no worries, I'm still Bonnie, but with an Original man by my side. And Caroline, I want you to know how truly sorry I am over the way I reacted and treated you when you became a vampire. I blamed myself and couldn't handle the pain so I lashed out at you, when I shouldn't have."

"I forgave you a long time ago Bonnie for that. I understand, really I do."

"No more sorry then?" suggested the witch.

"I'd like that…" Suddenly, a goofy smile came to her lips. "This means we can talk about more interesting stuff…"

"We are not talking about Kol and I."

"Why not?"

"Because we are doing great and I'm more concerned about your _'Hybrid situation'_."

Caroline sighed, she did need some advice. But since Elena was stuck in the same situation as her, Bonnie was the best choice out of her two best friends.

"Can you just answer one question?"

"Why do I feel like I don't want to answer your question?" laughed Bonnie.

"Pretty please?" she said, batting her eyelashes at her friend.

"Ask!"

"Is the sex really that good with Kol? I mean you did the deed with Stefan and kinda had fun with Damon and Klaus… so… you know…"

"I'm only going to say this once, so, make sure you listen" warned Bonnie playfully and Caroline nodded frantically. "Kol is… Wow! That's pretty much the only thing that comes to mind except orgasmic."

"Basically he fucks like a god?" replied Caroline.

"OH MY GOD! Don't say it like that" Blushed Bonnie.

"AW! My pure Bon-Bon is still in there somewhere!"

Bonnie pulled her tongue at her and they laughed.

"So, Tyler and Klaus…"

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm with Tyler and I love him, I do. He even forgave me for what happened at the party because he knew I was pretty much under compulsion. It's clear that I could have restrained myself from sleeping with Klaus, but dammit, there was alcohol and hot guys. Of course, I turned into a ganger!"

Bonnie burst into fits of incontrollable laughers and could hear Kol doing the same up in her bedroom. Caroline could obviously not hear him, which meant the bedroom's door was closed; this was too hilarious.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh god… I… I'm so… sorry… I… I can't… talk… give me… a moment…" she barely finished.

The witch took a few more minutes to calm down and then took a deep breath.

"Go on… I'll explain later."

"Okay!" smiled Caroline. "Anyway… where was I? Ah! Yes… So, I'm with Tyler, but Klaus keeps trying to get me and I can't deny the pull between us now since I slept with him many times. And even though I'm in a relationship with Tyler, I feel like the girl stuck in a love triangle and still unable to choose. I don't know what to do? I love Tyler, but Klaus is so tempting with his talking about the world… and…" she stopped.

"Caroline, if you want to see the world, then why don't you just do it? Go with Tyler. Go on and explore with him. If you don't love Klaus, the solution is simple, you do what he is offering, but with Tyler. If, when you come back, you still feel something for Klaus, then you'll know that it's more than what you thought. Klaus is charming and all, but he is high maintenance, so make sure of your feelings before going with him and realizing that you didn't actually care about him, but more about what he was offering you."

"That's what you would do?"

"If I were you, yes."

"And if you were you with the same decision."

"I can't answer that Caroline, we are different. I'm the logic, you are the feelings! What I offered you, was the best of my advices for you."

"You're right… but what if I come back and realize that I don't want either one of them?"

"Then you break up with Tyler and explain to both of them that you don't have feelings for them. And you enjoy single life. Both you and Elena have always had boyfriends or in her case been between two guys when she was single; you need to learn how to be single. Enjoy your alone time."

"Thank you Bonnie." said the girl sincerely. "I'll talk with the both of them. I have to be honest, but I want to do everything in my power to give my relationship with Tyler all the chances possible, before thinking about anything with Klaus. You are so right. Love you so much Bon!"

She once again embraced her best friend. She felt so much better now. Even though she knew difficult discussions were at the horizon for her, she wasn't scared anymore.

"We need a girls' night!" said Caroline.

"We should invite Rebekka."

"Do we have to?"

"She's a nice girl when she doesn't act like a… bitch!" laughed Bonnie. "But really, it would be unfair for us to go soft on her brothers, but ignore her. And she's been nice to me for a while now. Well, she is getting nicer anyway!"

"Fine, but we are doing this at a neutral place!"

"Well I don't mind inviting her here."

"That's perfect then! I'll make the calls and we are doing that next Friday."

"Cool."

"So, what did I say earlier to make you laugh so hard?" asked Caroline.

Bonnie fell on her ass, laughing even harder.

* * *

><p>As soon as Caroline left, Bonnie ran inside the house and up to her room. She found a naked Kol lying in her bed, a cotton sheet covering the lower half of his body. The witch undressed and joined him, lying between his legs facing him.<p>

"Thank you… You've been very patient with me and my friends this last week…" said Bonnie against his lips and kissed him.

Kol groaned appreciatively, squeezing her ass.

"So, did you find it?" he asked.

"I think I did!" she replied happily.

"Tell me, I'm curious." He said as he caressed the small of her back with one hand and the nape of her neck with the other.

"It's hard to concentrate when you do that…"

"Is it?" He smiled devilishly. "I've done worse."

"I think it's your observation sense that got enhance. Of all the things I've seen from you; the darkness, the sex drive or your wit; only one thing keeps coming back to mind; how much you know about everybody. I mean, yes you spy on people, but I'm just taking myself as an example, it's impressive the amount of information you knew about me when I met you for the first time. And it wasn't just physical things; it was also on an emotional level. Yes, your sister is good at detecting lies, but you; you're like your own kind of _Sherlock Holmes_."

"My! My! Aren't we throwing the compliments?" he replied playfully.

"So, am I right?"

"Yes, you are." He smiled gently at her when she giggled happily.

"I'm sooooo good! WHOOHOO!" exclaimed Bonnie.

Then she kissed the Original. Kol changed their position and put the witch's legs around his waist.

"Fuck me…" begged Bonnie.

"No" whispered Kol in a raspy voice as he rubbed his cock along Bonnie's core.

"P-Please… Fuck…" she moaned.

"No…" he said again in the same sexy voice and pressed harder.

"Kol… I need you…"

"You have me…"

His voice was so soft and the caress so good, it was driving Bonnie mad. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her languorously as he started to pump against her faster and pressed as hard as he could without hurting her. He let go of her lips and she opened her eyes to see that his eyes had turned black. Soon he was licking her neck and sucking on her jugular.

Then, he bit down hard and drank her blood. The pulsing surged in her core and she pressed her pelvis back to the Vampire, making him groan in her neck.

"O-Oh god… Kol… Yes… Yes…"

He bit his wrist and offered it to her. She lashed out on it.

"I'm about to…"

And just when the orgasm was a mere second away, Kol stopped and the witch almost wailed.

"N-No… Kol… Don't… OH HOLY SHIT!" she swore out loud when Kol entered her in one hard thrust and pounded into her mercilessly, drilling her g-spot with his supernatural speed.

Her back arched and the electric feeling went through her, making her come so hard she could barely stay conscious. She felt Kol coming inside of her, making her moan. He slowed down his pace drastically as he couldn't control the trembling of his body.

Finally, he pulled out, but kept rubbing his still hard cock against the witch's core. The teasing caress to her hypersensitive clit, gave her another orgasm. She opened her mouth and broken moans escaped it.

"Amazing… each time… just divine…" he praised, his lips to her ear.

He looked at her, she was smiling blissfully. He returned the gesture with one of his rare breath-taking smiles and Bonnie sighed contentedly. He licked her lips a few times, before she brought him down, hands in his hair, for a real kiss. He then proceeded to kiss her whole body, cherishing her as if she was a divinity.

Bonnie's mind was about to explode as everything moved frantically in there. The way he made her feel with his oh so gentle caress, the warmness it brought to her heart, to her soul. She knew that feeling very well, but never to that level. She couldn't deny it anymore, at first, she had refused to even acknowledge any feelings for him, then she had just gone for it and now, this was something huge for her… Because she knew he wouldn't, couldn't say it back, not because he didn't feel the same, but because he had never expressed such thing before. She could only hope that one day he would…

"K-Kol…"

"Yes gorgeous?" he asked, kissing his way up.

He stopped at her breasts, biting a pointy bead before sucking on it hard and giving the same treatment to the other one. His fingertips brushed along her sides and she shivered appreciatively.

"Ko-oool…" How could she formulate any coherent thought when he was acting like that?

He gave one big lick between her breasts, and then licked up to the notch between her clavicles. He kept licking her up to her mouth, kissing her heatedly as he grasped her breasts, massaging them while pinching the points between his thumbs and indexes.

He slowly moved beside her without breaking the kiss, moving his left hand to her hair while sliding the right one to her navel and grazed his fingers right underneath it where her skin was so soft, sending thrills all over her body.

Bonnie had to tell him now. She held his face with both hands, pulling it back just enough for her to speak, as their lips were still touching.

"Kol…" she pleaded for him to listen in the softest voice.

"Yes gorgeous?" he asked again sensually, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I… I love you." she whispered so low, she could barely hear herself out.

Kol seemed surprised to hear her say that and something she swore she had seen twice before flashed for a second in his eyes, but was gone just as fast. He smiled at her with so much tenderness that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Bonnie…" he said her name like a prayer.

She closed her eyes and kissed him, wanting this moment to stay like this for as long as possible; perfect…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** WOW! That was quite the chapter… and a pain to edit. I hate editing long chapter… :( Hard to believe but I wrote ¾ of that chapter in the last three days. Once again, I was tempted to split it in two, but it wouldn't have felt whole if I had. So this chapter, was it worth the wait? I hope so. Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it, cause you know by now that nothing says "HELL YEAH THAT WAS GOOD!" (lmao) like writing "HELL YEAH THAT WAS GOOD!" XD Sorry *giggles* Love you guys! See you next chapter! xoxo ~Meye_

_**Side note:** Anyone watched the last Scandal's episode? DAMN! I can barely wait for next week, that promo was freaking hot and I can totally understand Olivia for falling for the President! They have the most mind-blowing chemistry I've ever seen on TV in my life. It's been a while since I've got so excited about a TV Show! Sorry I had to share the love! A certain executive someone should take notes (that was a low blow, sorry)_


	20. The next chapter: An Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta reader: **None, all mistakes are mine… Sorry about that!

**Warnings:** Bonnie/multiple pairings, if you can't handle the smut, DON'T READ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hi guys! You have been VERY patient and I thank you all for it, because seriously, I was just having a tiny writer's block! :) At one point, I was going to make a joke and post an A/N chapter saying something about the story going on hiatus and then say that I was kidding, but that would have been too cruel! LMAO So, here is the new and last chapter of "Almost…". Once more I'm expressing my love for a tv show that I loved (pass tense is important here) which is Torchwood, I'm winking at the second season here. For the fans you have to find it cause it's pretty obvious! XD Also, I'm winking at Scandal (loud and clear)_

_Since I don't want to take too much place up here, you can read my comment about the finale in the afterword… Same goes for Scandal! But DAMN, guys really, if you are not watching that show, you HAVE to._

**Special thanks to:**_ Kol and Elena, brie21, ebonyeyez1, shsocu(fav story), Hazel08, Eugenia Lansbury, WeasleyQueenfan1988, feebz01, ellenah, StillStacie, midnightquiver, md, klonnie3333333333, Natalee1(fav story), kiss12top(fav story), courtney, meredithfan, SarahARivera(fav story), randomlittleme, Merinda, (fav/story/alert), itanaru4ever, quirkygrey(fav story), taneisha1990(fav story), _

**My replies where written before Scandal final, so if I talk about the show, I'm referring to last week episode!**

_**To md:** Thank you! Thank you! I quite enjoyed that scene too, I really wanted to show a little bit of the kind of brutality that he was capable of. For me Kol seems to be the kind of man that filed that void inside of him with darkness and destruction instead of love like the rest of his family (anyway obvious we can all see that love never helped any of them in the end LOL) I think Bonnie realized that Kol did change to accommodate her by switching his "target practise" should I say LOL But she knows that after more than a thousand years, you cannot ask someone to change that much. The only thing I can say is that in this chapter, the story gets a BIG time jump compared to the last one. As for Bonnie, Kol did promise the first time they talked about it that he had a way to save her powers, so technically, the chemistry will still be there afterward, but you'll get a better explanation in this chapter! Thanks again so much for the review! And now on to Scandal, I live for it too, hands down the best series of 2012. I was hooked with the first 7 minutes teaser! This week episode was be mind-blowing for sure!_

_**To klonnie3333333333:** Thank you once again for the review. And of course I was going to make sure that friendship was in once piece in the end! :) xoxo_

_**To babyt:** They are, aren't they? XD That Ganger thing was really a coincidence! LOL My definition of the word was the same as Kol, both I was just double checking to be sure and stumbled on that… How could I resist! About Bonnie going dark, the question is what kind of dark would she be, dark like Alaric (let's kill all the vampires) or more like seduced to the dark side with all its perks (aka the vampire's loving! LOL) More is here… enjoy! And thank you again for R&R! :) Ps: David is cute I admit, poor thing sometimes doesn't know what to do with Olivia! LOL But still, my love is 100% behind Fitz, damn he's hot! XD And after the last episode, I can totally understand Liv…_

_**To courtney:** HIYA! S-t-e-a-m-y… STEAMY! See, I can spell! XD Well thank you once again glad you're loving it! LoL I think Stefan knew and still knows that Kol doesn't share! XD Well here is more! LOL Have fun reading! Thanks again for all the love *hugs* I'm going nuts waiting for Scandal! The man can touch her all he wants, they gave us Olivia/Fitz smut for sure, WHOOHOO! Let's see a name… Lifitz? Fitzia? I kinda like that one… Oliftiz? LMAO This is fun! I'll stop here before it gets out of control! XD_

_**To Merinda:** Aw! That infamous nickname! If I ever get the chance to use it in another story, I will! :) As for Kol and the L-word, I can't reveal that! And here is the update, have fun reading! :) Thx again for R&R! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next chapter: An Epilogue<span>**

_~ A year and some months later ~_

The young woman laid a single white rose on top of her teacher, turned ally's headstone. She walked for a few minutes and laid a bouquet of white calla lilies in front of her best friend's resting place. The only comfort she could find in her best friend's death was that she had died doing something she had been proud to do; dying to save her family and friends, and pretty much the whole town.

They had foolishly thought that having the Original family on their side would always protect them. It may have saved some of them, but not even the Originals had been prepared to fight against demons.

The demon affair had last, surprisingly, only a week, but a very long and terrifying week where many members of the Founding Council, Alaric and her best friend had lost their lives. The teacher's death had been by far the most horrifying; he had pushed Bonnie out of the way at the last second and had been ripped apart and devoured in front the witch, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Elijah. The scene had been gruesome and traumatising. That had happened on the third day. Even Elijah still had nightmares of that night.

By the fifth day, Klaus, Kol and Bonnie had found a solution; kill one to save everyone else. No one wanted to use that solution, opting for a 'kill the demons' plan instead. But after many failed attempts that had almost cost Rebekka and Elijah's lives; the gang had known that they had only one solution left; run.

In the end, they hadn't run away and the spell had been performed in a crypt on the seventh night. Kol, Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie had been the only ones aware of the spell taking place. It had worked; they had gotten rid of the demons. Esther' second and last attempt at killing her children had failed, but one had paid the ultimate price for it to happen, another had temporary died, another had been stuck in a coma for a month and the luckiest one had ended up with several broken bones.

Upon waking up in the hospital, Bonnie had learned that Kol had saved her in extremis the night Elena had accepted to sacrifice her life to save everyone. The backslash of the spell had been phenomenal, and even with all the Originals giving their blood regularly to the witch, it had still taken her a month to come back.

During her healing time, the rest of the gang had learned that Elena had talked to her brother on the fifth night and told him that she would go through with the spell. Once again, being the doppelganger had put her in a situation no one deserved because Esther had been using her like a portal, and the only way to kill the demons and get rid of Esther once and for all, was to kill the portal. The Gilbert brother and sister had cried in each other's arms and the next day, had gone to talk with Bonnie to do the spell. Not wanting to lie to Kol, the witch had informed the Original who had insisted on being there.

Elena's death had been painless and she had died a soft smile on her lips.

Kol had refused to leave Bonnie's side and everyone had realized during that month how much the youngest Original really and deeply cared about the petite witch. When her eyes had fluttered open and they had gazed at each other, Bonnie had seen for the first time since she had known him, fear in his eyes. It had felt wrong and she had promised herself to do everything in her power to make sure that it would never happen again.

All of this had happened a year and four months ago. She had had to take summer classes with her friends to finish school and Noah Bennett had _'seen the light'_ and now believed that his daughter was a witch and that is _'perfect'_ son in law was a Vampire who wanted to live forever with his daughter. It had been hard for him to accept it, but he had never been prouder of his daughter after learning the truth. This had also been the reason why he understood his child's need to take a year or two off before going to college.

Bonnie smiled at the thought of her father's shattered dream of having the perfect son in law.

"Love you Lena. Take care." she murmured, kissing the headstone; completing her monthly ritual since her friends' death.

She walked out of the cemetery, slowly making her way home.

'_Home…'_ she thought; which was now the Original's mansion.

After everything that had happened with the demons, Kol was more than ready to change her. It felt weird to be at peace with the thought of becoming a vampire; scratch that, becoming a hybrid. Kol may have never said it, but with all the mountains he was moving around to please her, she knew that he loved her.

By the end of the year, she would be immortal; leaving Jeremy and Matt as her only mortal friends. Though, Matt's flourishing relationship with Rebekka would probably change that in a year or two. As for Jeremy, he was still debating becoming a vampire or not. He had surprised everyone by how well he had taken his sister's death. He never spoke about what had been said between him and Elena the night she had decided to sacrifice herself, but apparently, it had been very helpful in his soul healing process. He was moving on with his life one step at a time.

A lot of things had changed…

Except Rebekka and Matt going stronger, Caroline was now going around the world with Tyler while Klaus was patiently waiting for her to come back to her senses (his words not hers) and choose him. At first, he had tried to force things a little bit and Bonnie, surprising everyone, had been the one to tell him that if he was really serious about Caroline that he needed to let her live her experiences with Tyler and be patient, but above all, let the blond vampire choose want she wanted. The hybrid had been so shocked by the witch's advice that he had backed down.

Elena, before dying had finally made her choice and obviously, she had decided to go with neither men. She had wanted to grow old, have children and grand-children, but the three of them had agreed that until she found a respectable man, they could still have fun together. But sadly, things had turned sour and Elena had died in the end.

Jeremy and the Salvatore brothers were still singles. Elijah had rekindled his old relationship with Katherine; he had been a Petrova lover and would always be one.

Everyone was moving on and except her little secret with Kol, everything was perfect.

"Hello gorgeous…" said a voice tenderly.

Bonnie snapped back to reality and focused on where the voice had come from; which was, obviously, Kol who was standing by the mansion's front gate, waiting for her with a smile. The witch hadn't realized that she was already home.

"Hey…" she murmured going into his arms and lifting her head to kiss him.

"Ready to go back inside the crazy house?" he asked, smirking lightly.

"Yeah… let's go." She replied nuzzling his neck.

The vampire put his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip as they walked back to the mansion and up to their bedroom…

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Kol sat on their king size bed; scrolls and very old books lying around them. They had been looking for the last hour, trying to find something about a potion Kol had discovered during the mid-fourteenth. He knew the information was somewhere in there, but couldn't pinpoint were exactly.<p>

"Found it!" exclaimed Bonnie, showing the scroll to Kol who looked at it.

"Yes, that's it!" he replied excitedly.

"So, what's that?" asked the witch.

"You becoming immortal, I did promise that I would protect your powers and this is the key." answered the man.

"So it's a potion?"

"Oh! No! No! No! The drawing you see here is more important than you think. A lot of people died because they do their research properly. The power doesn't come from the potion itself but from this." he finished, pointing at the drawing of a very beautiful silver flask with vines sculpture on it. "This is everything we need. You can easily make the potion, but we need that silver flask to make it work."

"And how does it work?"

"The potion needs to be drunk from the silver flask. Once it is done, the flask will steal your essence; what makes you supernatural, in your case, your magic. We have to close it very fast and keep it safe until you have transitioned. After the transition, you will open the flask again and the essence will flow back through you, merging with who you've become; hence making you a Hybrid." he replied proudly.

"How the hell did you learn about that and above all, how the hell did Klaus or Elijah didn't know about it?"

"See, while my siblings were running around trying to escape my father's fury, I was having fun on my side. Mikael wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Klaus, so I was the least of his worries. I searched the world for more answers about vampires, werewolves and hybrids. The more information I gathered the more dangerous I became. Nik heard the whispers that I was looking for another way to make hybrids, he freaked out and sought me out until he was able to dagger me with Elijah's help. But since I knew he was coming after me, I made sure to hide the information from him, saying that I had never found anything useful to him and that he was the only one who could make hybrid. Truth is; I didn't lie. He should have just listened more carefully."

"So…?" she started.

"Yes?"

"About the feeding?"

"What about it?"

"Well…" she said blushing.

"Oh… Gorgeous, you will be a hybrid, which means your blood will be more potent, remember when I talked about fine wine? You will taste like the finest of them all. So no worries, I'll keep feeding from you only." He said caressing her cheek. "As for you… I know you won't feed from mortals, but I refuse to let you feed on animals because you need to be strong. Since you are quite accustomed to my blood, I'm pretty sure you will easily convert to drinking vampire's blood like my father did. Obviously, any other vampire than me is out of the question."

"Good, that's perfect." she replied with a smile. "So, I'll be a baby vamp-witch?"

"A very strong baby vamp-witch; the thing is, you will be a first generation vampire, making you stronger than pretty much all of your friends, the Salvatore included."

"Really? I'll be able to kick Damon's ass?" laughed Bonnie.

"Yes. Now, this is where you won't be happy…"

She frowned. "Why is that?"

"The Silver flask, I'll have to look out for it, which means I'll have to leave."

"When?"

"Soon… I don't want to take any more risk with you Bonnie. The last time I was looking for it, it was in the hands of the _'Cirque des Trépassés'_ which was a circus troop of weirdoes going around making money."

"Were they vampires?"

"Vampires, werewolves, warlocks and witches, name it, they probably had them. At the head of the circus was a pretty old vampire, maybe about Rosemary's age, maybe older, who knows, probably someone from Klaus bloodline. That man made 'babies' everywhere."

"Have you ever made a vampire?"

"A few, all of them were warlocks or witches that wanted immortality in exchange for their help."

"Really?"

"Yes. You seem surprised."

"A little bit… But back to that circus…"

"Last I've heard, before being placed in a coffin, was that they were in Asia. I will have to go there first. I know a warlock's family that still owns me a depth in India. I'll ask them for their help."

"You will ask?" replied Bonnie incredulously.

"Ask them, make them; tomato, tomahto!" he laughed and the witch found herself laughing with him, he was such a bad influence on her.

"Once you find the Circus?"

"I'll give them the option of letting me borrow the flask or take it, if you get my drift. But I assure you, I have quite the reputation in Asia, they will probably lend it to me" he said, smiling devilishly.

"You will be careful right?"

"Pff! Of course not! But you better be though!" he warned. "If I have to ask Nik to protect you, I will."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid!" she swore and it was the truth. She couldn't imagine the damages Kol would do if something happened to her.

"Good. Now, come here and let's celebrate!" he said throwing all the books and scrolls on the floor.

The witch laughed whole heartily and went into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>~ Three weeks later – 1:35am ~<em>

If someone had told her that one day she would ever miss having sex, she would have laughed. But now, after a week without Kol's touch; Bonnie was going crazy. The Original had accustomed her to fuck at least once a day; something that she would never admit to Caroline or anyone else. As for Rebekka, the girl had to know of her brother's habits. She rolled onto his side of the bed and inhaled deeply, catching his lingering scent.

Above everything else, which was her horniness, she was mostly worried. Kol had told her that he wouldn't be able to communicate with her that much, but it had been four days since his last call. She had tried many times to reach him, but to no avail. She used to be more patient than this, but thanks to her lover, she wasn't so much anymore.

Her phone rang and Bonnie almost jumped out of her skin until she recognized the rigging tone; Kol's. She looked frantically for her phone, complaining about the device and when she found it, she yelped happily.

"H-Hi!" she exclaimed out of breath.

"_Hello gorgeous… Problem finding your phone I see… How have you been?"_ he asked gently, mirth in his voice.

"I miss you…" pouted Bonnie.

"_Really? Getting worried over me gorgeous?"_

"Of course! How are you?"

"_I'm okay…"_

"What does that mean?"

"_Let's just say that drinking your blood from pouches isn't as pleasurable as drinking it from the source… and well, I'm horny as hell. My mind says I'm happy you are far away, because it would have been too dangerous for you here, but my dick says _'Fuck the danger, what about me!'_."_

Bonnie laughed. She was really head over hills for this man.

"So, what happened so far?" she asked.

And he started to explain his last four days. The witch stopped listening to what he was saying after a minute, concentring only on his voice. Her hand slid down her naked body and went between her legs. She felt dirty for doing so, but she couldn't help herself. She pushed in two fingers while her thumb rotated against her clit. Doing it while listening to him felt so much better.

Kol stopped talking when he felt like she wasn't listening anymore and concentrated on what was happening on her side. She was very quiet and he pushed his earing when he heard the ruffling of the satin sheets. Was she?

"_Bonnie, remove the sheets off your body and put me on speaker."_ ordered the Original.

She did as he had asked absently and he heard loud and clear the sounds of her masturbating.

"_Fuck gorgeous, if you wanted me that much, you just had to say! Let go of those pretty lips of yours, I want to hear you; I know you're biting them."_ He said in a seductive voice.

"K-Kol…" she moaned as soon as she opened her mouth. "I want you so bad… ah…"

The Original growled on the other side as he fisted his cock. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her too.

"_Talk to me gorgeous… what do you want, tell me…"_ he said huskily. She moaned, but kept quiet, he wouldn't have it. _"Tell me."_ He commanded.

"Love it, when you turn all… oh… Commander on me… I-I want you… oh fuck… I want your tongue licking me… your teeth in my neck… K-Kol… fuck me… Please… oh god…" she groaned loudly as she finger-fucked herself faster.

"_Bonnie, make sure you're at the top of your game, because, there is no way in hell I'll let you out of my sight for a few days when I get back…"_ he warned.

"P-Promise?" she moaned.

"_Yes-ssss…"_ he growled, coming over his hand.

The sound was enough to send Bonnie over the edge and she screamed the youngest Original's name in ecstasy.

"I love you…" whispered the witch.

"_I'm coming back soon gorgeous… We'll have to be a little bit more patient."_

"Okay…"

"_I have to go gorgeous. See you soon."_

"Mm! Mm!"

They hung up.

…

Two days later, Bonnie was sitting in the living room, watching _Scandal_. Well watching it was a bit of an understatement, she had been watching _Fitz_ and _Olivia_ (the main characters) going at it for the first time in the president hotel's room, over and over again.

She was about to watch the scene again when Katherine dropped beside her on the sofa and she tensed up. She had made peace with the vampire's face and was now used to see her without wanting to cry because she reminded her of Elena. No, her problem was still that contrary to Rebekka who she had learned to love, Katherine and her, had more history and so far, they hadn't found a real way to bury the hatchet.

"Yes?" asked Bonnie politely.

"You really need to get laid; you watched that scene at least 15 times, **today**!" she pointed out.

"And?"

"What if I had very good information about a certain Original, would that be enough for you to, at least, give me a chance into your _'sorority'_?"

"My Sorority?" laughed Bonnie. "What can you possibly know about Kol that I don't?"

"I know for a fact that he is coming back today to surprise you, and that he told the news only to Elijah, because he knew anyone else would have told you… But sadly for him, I heard it, so here I am, bearing gifts!"

"REALLY?" exclaimed Bonnie happily and before she knew it she was hugging Katherine. "Welcome to the club! At what time is he landing?"

"In three hours, I'll ask Rebekka to help me keep Elijah here while you go and pick him up!"

"Thank you Katherine, thank you so much!" said Bonnie before running upstairs, getting ready.

…

Bonnie was waiting impatiently, looking at the gates. Kol's plane had landed about 20 minutes ago and knowing him, she knew he would try to bypass everyone with his compulsion.

She was wearing an emerald tiered maxi dress and a pair of black braided ankle-wrap sandals.

The waiting was driving her mad and she knew how cliché this moment would looked, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to kiss him.

She finally saw him coming with a backpack, he exited the gates looking for Elijah and she just ran to him.

"KOL!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms, putting her legs around his waist.

The Original had been shocked to see his lover here and thank god for his vampire's reflexes or he wouldn't have been able to catch his girl. He didn't get the chance to ask what was happening before Bonnie was kissing him like a woman who hadn't seen her man for years. Still, he returned the kiss fervently as he walked away, people cooing behind them.

Bonnie guided him to her car, never leaving his embrace and when they got there, Kol pressed her against the huge concrete column. He didn't give a damn about people and would rub himself until completion and then drive away. But his little witch had other things in mind. He felt the front of his jeans, which was hidden by her dress, opening and his already erected cock jumped out.

"B-Bonnie…" he murmured against her lips.

"I'm not wearing anything under my dress…" she whispered back.

Kol kissed her as he entered her brutally, pumping inside her like a beast. He bit both their tongue and soon, he was using his supernatural speed to drill her g-spot.

It didn't take long for both of them to come as the orgasmic electric feel went through their body. The vampire stayed inside the petite witch body as she tried to catch her breath.

"I happy you're back…" said Bonnie out of breath.

"I can tell…" smiled Kol. "Fuck, you feel amazing…"

"I return the compliment…" she said, which made Kol laughed whole heartedly.

Bonnie smiled tenderly at him, her eyes giving him the gentlest gaze. The vampire started again his thrusting, but slowly, growling lightly. The witch couldn't believe that they were doing this in the middle of a parking lot, but at the same time she couldn't stop herself as she was craving his touch and she also knew that Kol could hear anyone coming their way.

She pressed her heels into his ass, bringing him deeper inside of her. Kol brought his face in the crook of her neck and bit her jugular drinking her warm and sweet blood, groaning the whole time. After a few more sips, he kissed the closing woods and licked his lips making sure not to lose one single drop.

"We should go back home…" he said none so convincingly.

"No…" she moaned in a low voice. "Make me come again…"

His eyes turned black and he kept a slow pace but with almost bone crushing thrusts. Bonnie chanted his name and endearing words in his ear.

"F-Fuck!" she almost screamed of pleasure before biting her lips as she came again.

The vampire pulled back without coming because he knew that he would lose control and take her senseless all over the place. They had to get to the mansion and fast. She was still half dazed went he placed her in the passenger seat, buckling her up and siting in the driver's seat before taking off.

That day, the only proof that he had been back was Bonnie's car badly parked outside the mansion and the loud noise his bedroom's door had made upon being slapped shut.

* * *

><p><em>~ Three days later ~<em>

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekka and Katherine were all sitting in the library, waiting for Kol to arrive. The youngest Original had asked to talk to them while Bonnie and her Scooby gang (as Damon called them), except for Tyler and Caroline, where having a party at some friends of them.

Kol finally came in and sat with the other vampires.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about brother?" asked Klaus.

"I need you to leave the house for a week, starting tonight." answered the man.

"Why?" asked his sister, surprised by his demand.

He was about to reply when Katherine beat him to it.

"Because he's going to do it tonight…" she replied shocked.

"Do what?" pressed on the blond woman.

"I'm going to change Bonnie." said Kol.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Bekka.

"Don't act so surprised sister; you knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. This may be hard for Bonnie and I'd like for us to be alone when we do this. After that, we'll kinda go on a honeymoon, so we'll be out of your hair for a few weeks, promise!" he laughed.

"Fine. Call us when we can get back." accepted Elijah.

Everyone, including Klaus nodded.

"Wow, and here I thought it would be harder to convince you and I would have to use other means to get my end. It's surprising how people are complying to my requests so nicely these days. So it's set then?"

"Yes." confirmed Klaus.

"Thank you." said Kol genuinely, which shocked everyone.

"We are a family brother, we help each other." retorted Elijah with one of his rare smiles.

…

Stefan had dropped her off around 1:30am at the mansion. She entered the empty place and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she was sharing with Kol.

The only lights in the bedroom were coming from outside and their private bathroom. She undressed and walked to the room where she knew Kol would be waiting for her.

She pushed open the Asian sliding door with frosted glass insert and smiled. The Original was not a romantic man per say, but when he wanted to romance her, he sure knew how to light up hundreds of candles and draw an Egyptian milk bath for her.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Hello gorgeous. Up it." he said taking her hand and helping her into the warm water.

He kneeled beside the bath, picked up a loofah and ran it along her body. Bonnie felt totally relaxed in an instant. This felt amazing for sure and she sighed happily.

She was about to start dozing off when a hand squeezed her left breast and pinched her hard bead. Her eyes flew open to see a smirking Kol, gazing at her as his right hand went lower to her core and teased her entrance.

"K-Kol…"

He pushed three fingers in easily and rubbed his thumbs against her clit, finger-fucking her as she asked for more. In a second, he was in the bathtub with her, knee on each side of her right leg, his left wrist supporting the nape of her neck and his fingers moving faster inside of her.

"Y-Yes…"

"Open your eyes gorgeous… look at me…"

"I want you so badly… Fuck… Need you…" moaned Bonnie, her lips begging to be kissed and who was he to deny her.

When she saw him coming closer, Bonnie's hands flew to his hair and brought his face to hers, kissing him fervently. Soon, a double orgasm hit her, making her scream in his mouth. Kol pulled out his fingers, but used his whole hand to rub her core teasingly as she rode her orgasms.

"Bed…" he suggested against her lips.

He moved back, and was about to exit the bathtub when Bonnie made him sit on the edge. She licked her lips appreciatively when she saw his cock standing big and tall between his legs. She went to her knees and made her way to him, taking hold of his erection.

They gazed at each other and Kol's face changed; the beast showing all over it.

"Suck me!" he commanded in a voice that turned on Bonnie even more.

She ran her tongue from bottom to top a few times and finally, she took him in her mouth while she was still looking up at him.

Kol let out a shaky breath as he saw his cock disappearing between his lover's lips, the sight was mouth-watering. She moved her head slowly up and down and he smiled knowing what was coming. After a few more movements of her head, she moved her hand from his erection to his balls and deep-throated him, making the Original groan loudly.

His head fell back hitting the wall behind him, but he couldn't care less as her mouth and tongue did wonders to him. His left hand squeezed her right hand resting on his thigh and his right one went to the side of her head, his fingers applying a small pressure in her hair to encourage her.

Bonnie started to bump her head up and down faster; taking him further in as her tongue swirled as best as it could.

Kol couldn't resist anymore, he stood up and grabbed her head with both hands, keeping her in place, and started to fuck her mouth, feeling the orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

"F-Fuck… gorgeous… your mouth…" he groaned and pulled back a little bit when he came.

The witch drank everything and licked him clean afterward. Kol went back to his knees in from of her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, holding her tightly to him.

"Stay here…" he murmured before getting out of the bathtub.

He was back not even a minute later. He took her in his arms and brought her to bed. He had opened all the curtains and the room was now bathing in the soft light of the moon. He dropped her gently on the bed, moving her to the middle and Bonnie realized that he had pushed all the covers at the feet of the bed. He left, making sure to blow all the candles in the bathroom and came back, crawling up to her until he was in front of her, laughing lightly when she stopped him, feet on his chest.

"Is that the best you can do to stop me?" he challenged in a raspy voice as he took her feet in his hands, pulling them up to each side of his face.

He kissed both ankles, and then lifted them up until her core was aligned with his already leaking cock. He bent her legs over his shoulders and entered her in one punishing thrust, making the witch wail in pleasure. He held onto her thighs as he fucked her with vampiric speed.

"OH G-G-GOD!" she screamed as her back arched and she grasped the sheet under her hands.

Tears fell from her eyes when the electric feel went through her body, enveloping the two lovers in this painful orgasmic moment. Kol, who eyes were as black as night and veins swirling all over his face, let go of her legs, which fell on each side of him, and grabbed her hands to pull her aggressively toward him. He bit both of their tongue exchanging blood with her.

Just when she was about to come, the vampire pulled out of her and she cried out her displeasure, before seconds later her screams were muffled by the pillow in which her face had been pressed to. Kol had turned her over, pushing her head to the bed with one hand as he lifted her hips with the other and pounded once again into her.

Hey body went rigid for a moment and the world exploded, just like her body, as she came, fluid falling to the bed and mixing with Kol' sperm as he came inside of her quivering channel moments later. He kept giving sharp thrust, but it was sporadic, making the witch's body shake with each push.

He fell on top of her and she welcomed the comforting weight. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her ribcage.

"You okay…?" asked Kol in a whisper.

"Y-Yes… That was just amazing…"

"There is more to come…"

"Again?" she said, finding it hard for her to imagine going at it again.

"Yes… again…" he replied, biting the nape of her neck without breaking the skin.

"Mm…" She took a couple of deep breaths and her heartbeat slowed down. "Kol?"

"Yes?"

"You are changing me tonight."

It sounded like a question, but Kol knew that it wasn't. She was ready and had been since he had come back from Asia. He had even seen the frustration in her eyes for not doing it right away; something that pleased him greatly.

"Of course gorgeous…"

"Good."

Kol turned her onto her back and brought her legs up folding them over her until her hips rose in the air, forcing her back to curl up. Her legs spread open and she could even see her clit if she gazed up. The position was new to her, and it felt weird to see her feet on each side of her head. She felt so exposed to Kol like this and it turned her on like she had never been turned on before.

The vampire smelled the witch's lust flourishing again and found her scent intoxicating. He bent his head to her core and inhaled.

"Gorgeous… I could devour you…" he said in a raspy voice before giving a long lick to her core.

"K-Kol…" she moaned.

"You like that gorgeous? Being all opened to me? We should have tried that before… Look at you, all drenched and ready to be claimed again… I'm going to fuck you hard and slow gorgeous… Do you want it?"

"Yes-ssss!" she loved it went he talked dirty to her. "Take me."

He rose up and entered her harshly. The thrust drilled right on her g-spot and her mouth formed an 'O'. Kol smirked at her as he almost pulled out before pushing back in and once again hitting the right spot.

He kept his pace slow, but made sure to thrust in as hard as he knew her petite body could take it. The witch could barely breathe and she sounded like she had hiccups. She was getting wetter by the second and was having a hard time staying conscious as the pleasure was getting too intense.

Her body started to tremble and soon, her mouth was opening in a silent scream as she came so hard and everything turned white.

The sight she was in drove Kol over the edge and he released his seeds inside her quivering channel almost howling in pleasure. This position was a keeper for sure. He felt exhausted, but very content.

He pulled out as gently as he could and held her close to him before kissing her forehead. One of her small hands lay between his pectorals while the other one went to his jaw.

He gazed down at her as she looked up and he gave her the most beautiful smile, which she returned. She couldn't believe how she enjoyed his vamp-out face just as much as his beautiful hazel eyes, which were looking at her at the moment.

"I love you… so much…" she whispered.

"And you'll get to do it for eternity…" he said in a reassuring manner.

"I will…" she confirmed nuzzling him under the chin.

…

They had taken a shower together some time later and Bonnie had taken the potion from the silver flask and seen her essence, her powers, go into it before they had sealed the flask again.

This is where she was now, putting the silver flask on the countertop in the bathroom as Koll came behind her, his arms going around her waist. They were still naked.

The lovers gazed at each other in the mirror; this was it, the moment where everything would change. She trusted Kol with her life and now, with her powers. She would soon die and rise again, becoming her own abomination; a vampire-witch. But she didn't care anymore; she wanted to be with Kol more than anything else.

"You're ready?" he asked gently as he teased her naked breasts.

"Yes…" she murmured locking gaze with him.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait!" he replied, obvious trying to stay calm.

"Then don't." she challenged with a smile, he would always be a child at heart.

"You remember what my brother Nik always says about vampires?" asked Kol out of nowhere as he brought both of his hands to her neck.

"Yes, that vampire's greatest weakness is love…" she answered.

"You are and will always be my greatest weakness gorgeous…" he said in a raspy and tender voice against her ear and Bonnie saw it again in his eyes, that deep emotion that had been there since the party; love.

She gasped in shock as Kol winked at her.

_**SNAP!**_

_The End... or is it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** MUWHAHAHA! I couldn't resist, I had to finish the story with Kol having the last word and snapping a neck! ;) So, this is the end of "Almost forced, to play again!" Hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did! So for one last time, loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment if you feel like it, cause nothing encourages more people to read a story than its readers' love!_

_**Afterword following…**_


	21. Afterword

**Afterword**

Hi guys,

I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the love and support that you've given me throughout the story; you are, all of you, little angels! For those who write comments, but are not part of ffnet, I will wait a whole week (maybe more) and edit this chapter to answer your comments at the bottom. Everyone else passed that, I just want to thank you in advance for your reviews!

So, why did I end it there? Because Bonnie turning into a Hybrid was a whole new story, and one I wasn't ready to write about, not in this fic anyway. But I can confirm that in my mind, Bonnie does become a Hybrid. If you have any other questions ask, I'll answer them happily! :)

Side note: Kat G got a nomination at the Teen Choice award and this year, she's not in the "scene stealer" category, nope she's running up in the same category as Nina… I was genuinely surprised I must say. I always forget how much bigger the Bonnie European fanbase is compared to her North American one. I wish her and Paul Wesley all the luck; they are both amazing actors and deserve to win that prize AT LEAST once. And it's really not something against Nina and Ian, but their nomination is like Glee's nomination at the Golden Globe, how many years it took to finally have someone else than Michelle and Matthew to get a nomination, when they clearly deserved it as much as those who were there. So for me, this is TCA finally putting deserving people in this category. :) I know there is this huge thing about why Kat got it and not Candice… To be honest, I don't think it's a question of talent or anything; I think it's more about Kat's getting a "scene stealer" prize last year and still doing the same thing this year. She nailed her performance each and every single time she was in a scene and based on the rating, the episodes she was in were usually the ones with the best ratings, so I think it does say a lot about her. And once more, most fansites are North American and people who've never been in the European sites would be VERY surprised by how different Bonnie is perceived. Personally, this year, neither Ian nor Nina (which are the equivalent of Glee's Michelle and Matthew) should have been there. Yes they are amazing actor, but nothing amazing happened to their character this year, in my mind the characters that shined this season where Stefan, Alaric, Rebekka and Bonnie. Caroline had one or two different scenes, and except that she was mostly always happy and the bringer of joy, which for me doesn't showcase someone's talent, it does the opposite! I think S2 would have been the best season to give Candice that prize, but they didn't. And this season, she was over-used, and when I'm starting to feel like Elena is not the protagonist of TVD anymore, you know something is wrong. But that wasn't the actors fault. I love them all. I've read a couple of interview post season finale with JP and some interviewers where really stuck on Bonnie (which was hilarious) forcing her to finally reply about the girl. I think they tried this season to put the triangle thing up front with Elena and Caroline at the center of it, just to realise that obviously (thanks to the ratings) people didn't want to see a season of love, but more like a season of action and adventure. So far, it seems like next season will, dare I say, focus more on Tyler and Bonnie and people will tune it for sure, because we've never really explored witches and werewolves to its core. I mean both species are WAY older than vampires, I know it's a vampire show, but they need to work on a more solid mythology for all the creatures they are including in the story. It's not normal than Doctor Who can nailed in one episode the mythology and origins of a new character and that TVD can't do it in three seasons… Dammit, I'm complaining again… Let's stay positive, congrats to Nina, Ian, Paul and Kat for their nominations, but my heart is with Paul and Kat! Best of luck to TVD!

This said; here's more complaining… LOL

So season finale of TVD? I was almost yawning at one point… talk about one boring finale. Can we just all agree that when they say something is going to be epic it isn't? The only moment that I found interesting was the Klaus!Tyler/Bonnie discussion at the end. And that Ghost!Alaric/Jeremy scene made me sad, but except that; MEH! I'm Team Salvatore, like 100%, and changing the foundation of something for me is the most disrespectful thing you can do to a piece; Damon met Elena first? OH PLEASE? Why can't they just write DE better instead of always destroying SE to make the fans believe in DE? This is worse than making Tyler leave to force us to believe in Klaus drawing ponies and fancying Caroline. (I can't get pass the ponies thing, seriously of all the things they could have copied from _Marius_, they chose that? I love ponies, I swear, but super evil hybrid drawing ponies, NO!) And the _'Breaking Dawn Part 1' _awakening at the end was a big no no for me. (Just saying I love _Twilight_, that's my girly side) I was like "After that they complain because people compare them to _Buffy_ and _Twilight_" Answer is simple, stop taking amazing plotlines from other stuff to turn them into crap in your show! Sorry, I had to express that out! :( Feel much better now! I hate complaining here though… I know I'm hard on the show, but when you are a fan of Doctor Who, you get VERY demanding about the writing. Men like Russell T. Davis, Steven Moffat or Mark Gatis (Just to name a few of the DW family) are by far the best writers I've seen… Actually, I was thinking, could we get a writer from DW to write an episode of TVD, Russell moved to L.A… That would be amazing! :D

HAPPY THOUGHTS NOW! Ha! Ha! SCANDAL! DAMN! The 6th episode had the most AMAZING mind-blowing smut scene I've ever seen on tv… But that 1 minute thing at the end broke my heart… And WTF Billy? I was not expecting that… And OMG I love Mellie more than ever! If I had doubts (yeah right) about Fitz/Liv pairing, I'm 100% behind it now. I'm really against cheating, but man, after seeing what is really happening behind closed doors, the only cheating that happened was Fitz and Amanda. And the promo? Billy is so going down, little brat. And I loved him so much! I can't wait to see Pope & Associate/Cyrus/David working together, Billy and the VP will be torn apart! MUWHAHAHA So after seeing the finale, DAMN! I was blown away! Like Doctor Who'd blown away, and that is saying A LOT! Cause nothing in my heart can get better than DW's writing.

This said; I have a couple of things to say: (for those interested)

[Serious stuff ahead *giggles*] First of all, this may/will be my last story for a while, I'll still be active and communicate with you guys if you wish so, but I'll be on hiatus as a writer. (I should have gone earlier, but I had promised a certain story, that turned into a Kennett story… so I stayed around longer) but I want to focus on my own stuff now. But, if you have stories (completed, unless you want my opinion before posting it, I don't mind WIP) I will gladly read them and leave a comment. You can also still communicate with me through here since I get notices in my mails. I will probably edit my profile so that people can keep up with what I'm doing, but I can't promise anything.

Story wise, the only thing I can say for now, is that I plan on re-writing _Centaurus_, but the new version will only be available at the _**Writer's coffee shop**_. It will be easy to find me over there; I have the same name _Meye_.

Though, it doesn't mean that if I get a new idea, I won't post it here. Don't worry! :)

Once again, I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting me, it encourages me to advance in writing. So thank you my pervy readers ;) from the bottom of my heart.

Love you  
>xoxo<br>Meye

Ps: Can I get an _AMEN_ for Kol surviving! I missed him in the finale, but he survived so who am I to complain?

Ps2: I just wanted to thank everyone who's been suggesting my fic around fanpop, tumblr, livejournal and other forums. That is crazy and really thank you big time for doing that. *hugs tightly*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Answering reviews<span>**


End file.
